I Want It That Way
by PhoenixTodoroki
Summary: After All Might decides to visit the Midoriya family on his own, Aizawa continues on with the rest of the students. The last being Todoroki's family. He thought it would be easy. Endeavor went to U.A. and Todoroki wants to be a hero. He never thought the minute he walked in he would recieve an ultimatium. Sleep with Endeavor or Todoroki must leave U.A. Omegaverse. AllEraserMic.
1. Chapter 1

**I Want It That Way**

_Summary: After All Might decides to visit the Midoriya family on his own, Aizawa continues on with the rest of the students. The last being Todoroki's family. He thought it would be easy. Endeavor went to U.A. and Todoroki wants to be a hero. He never thought the minute he walked in he would recieve an ultimatium. Sleep with Endeavor or Todoroki must leave U.A. Omegaverse. _

_Author's Note: So for some reason I just love to torture poor Aizawa. Alright so in this version, Alphas can marry up too two people if they want. One beta and one omega. For an Alpha, it also isn't considered cheating if the person they slept with is a different dynamic than their married partner. Say an Alpha is married to a beta, they could sleep with a omega and it wouldn't be considered cheating. Cause you know, laws and dynamics are fucked up sometimes. _

_Pairings: Enji Todoroki (Endeavor)/Shouta Aizawa, possible Toshinori Yagi/Shouta Aizawa, possible Hizashi Yamada/Shouta Aizawa, Shoto Todoroki/Katsuki Bakugou, Izuku Midoriya/Hitoshi Shinsou_

_Warnings: Sexual Coersion, Possible Rape/Non-Con, Dub-Con, Dom/Sub, ABO Universe, Male Pregnancy_

_**Chapter One: Skyscraper (by Demi Lovato)**_

Conquer and divide. That is what Toshinori Yagi had told him before entering the Midoriya home as he went on to continue with the other students. He had managed to get through the Tokoyami and Asui families with ease. Now he stood directly in front of the Todoroki home. The formal Japanese building standing proudly in the dimming sky. Luckily this was the last family he had to visit while Yagi finished with the Midoriyas and moved onto the Iida and Urarakas.

Aizawa stepped forward, clutching onto the bag over his shoulder as he rang the door bell. The door opened to reveal Shoto Todoroki, the young Omega and dual quirk user from his class, and his elder sister Fuyumi, a young beta girl. "Mr Aizawa? What are you doing here?" Todoroki questioned, surprised to see his teacher at his doorstep.

"Is your father home, Todoroki? I need to speak to him over the dorm systems." Todoroki nodded and disappeared into the house while Fuyumi motioned for the underground hero to enter.

"It will be just my father here with you. We are visiting our mother at the hospital." Fuyumi stated as she lead Aizawa into the family room. The ebony haired remained standing as the white haired beta disappeared through the hall.

It was only a moment before Fuyumi and Todoroki came back from the hall. "He's in his office. He was doing some work. He said to go ahead and send you back there." Todoroki stated. "Last door on the left."

Aizawa nodded and gave a quick thanks before going down the hall with Todoroki and Fuyumi leaving the home. The door was cracked open, just enough that Aizawa could see Endeavor at his desk. Endeavor was out of his hero costume and in causual clothes. His gaze was on some paperwork strung over the desk. Just looking at the man screamed Alpha. It was no secret that Endeavor was one of the strongest Alphas in the country. Aizawa swallowed the lump in his throat and tapped his knuckles against the door to alert the Alpha that he was there. Endeavor didn't look up as he waved in the Erasure Hero.

"Take a seat. I'll be done in just a moment." The new Number One Hero stated. Since All Might's retirement, by default Endeavor was now the Number One hero since All Might could no longer hold that position. As much as Aizawa disliked All Might at times, Endeavor made it higher on that list. He had watched the Alpha's son and how he reacted. Todoroki came off cold and reserved. Much like someone who had been abused and rebelling. Not that Aizawa could prove that without his student coming to him. It had taken Izuku Midoriya, a young Alpha from his class to break him free from his own mind. Endeavor jotted quickly on the paperwork in front of him with a frown. It only took a few minutes before he was completed and had put the papers too the side. "I'm going to safely assume that this is about U.A.'s idea of a dorm system."

Aizawa placed his bag on the floor and straightened his back. "That would be correct. I'm here to speak to you about Shoto returning to U.A." This one should be easy. Endeavor was a graduate from U.A. High and drove for his son to do the same. "Shoto is very strong and his quirk is powerful. I would be honored if you allowed me to continue to teach him." The words came easily to Aizawa. Todoroki was by far one of his best students. The boy would make a great hero one day.

Endeavor stood up from his chair and moved around the desk. His movements were slow and intimidating. Aizawa's eyes followed the Alpha. The Hellflame user stopped directly behind Aizawa, leaning down close enough that Aizawa could feel his breath against his neck. The small hairs stood at the nape of the Omega's neck. "If I were to say no?" Endeavor whispered, almost taunting Aizawa to say something.

Aizawa could barely stop himself from shivering from the hot breath on his neck as he replied with, "I would ask you to reconsider. Shoto is an exceptional student and U.A. has the best heroics course in the country. Which you should know."

Aizawa couldn't see what Endeavor was doing but he could hear the older man move behind him. He froze completely as a set of warm hands laid onto his shoulders and moved down his arms. "What would you do for me to say yes?"

The Erasure hero bit his lip in an attempt to surpress the growl that threatened to escape. Endeavor's hands moved down lower, leaving trails of heat in their wake as they came to a halt at the younger man's thighs. Aizawa jerked away and turned on his heel to face the Flame Hero. "Not what you are implying." He practically hissed. His eyes glaring directly at the Alpha. A smirk came to Endeavor's face, only working at pissing Aizawa off even more. The Omega growled as he grabbed his bag and moved to leave.

He stopped in his tracks as a powerful hand grabbed ahold of his arm. He turned his head to demand that the Alpha let him go but stopped as Endeavor's face was only centimeters away from his. "So fiesty." The Alpha muttered, his grip tightening. Aizawa attempted to jerk his arm away from the older man but failed. He slowly took a step back only for Endeavor to take one towards him. "What would you do for Shoto?"

Aizawa choked on the air in his throat. His Omega called out for him to submit under the Alpha tone in Endeavor's voice. His arm was released but within seconds Endeavor's arms were on either side of him. Entrapping him against the wall. "Anything."

Endeavor's smirk only grew bigger, showing off his pearly white teeth. He moved one of his hands from beside the Omega. Aizawa flinched away from the hand that moved to cradle his face. A thumb moving over the scar that resided under his right eye. "Such a beautiful Omega." It came out almost inaudible that Aizawa had barely heard it. "Here's the deal. You can either sleep with me and I allow for Shoto to continue at U.A. or you can say no, leave, and I will pull Shoto out."

Aizawa fought against his inner Omega to keep from submitting. Fighting against the urge to reveal his unmarked neck to the Alpha in front of him. Endeavor leaned down and placed his nose into the croak of Aizawa's neck, inhaling deeply into the sweet scent of cherry blossoms and roses. In an effort to keep a whine from escaping, Aizawa bit his lip once again. This time almost drawing blood. Endeavor was standing close enough that he caught the Alpha's scent. A blazing fire and forest. It was intoxicating.

Another hand weaved it's way to the curve of Aizawa's ass and squeezed. A small moan slipped out of Aizawa. The Erasure hero feeling another one of Endeavor's infuriating smirks against his neck. "What's your answer?" Endeavor whispered against his skin, moving his hand that once cradled the beautiful face. The warmth of Endeavor's palm moving against his back and down to the back of his pants. Easily slipping into the fabric. Aizawa's breath caught as Endeavor's fingers lingered over his quivering hole. The same traitous hole that was filling up from slick. The smell of arousal seeping out of both him and Endeavor. His face colored over slightly red as the Alpha swirled one finger around the rim, toying with him. Teasing. Whimpering, Aizawa reached out and pulled his body flush against Endeavor, allowing the man to scent and touch him. "Still haven't given me an answer."

"Y...yes." It came out quiet. Quieter than usual for the Erasure hero. Endeavor growled, pushing Aizawa up roughly against the wall. His Alpha instincts wanting to take over and devour the Omega in front of him. Endeavor removed his hand from Aizawa's ass and used it to remove the tie that the younger man was currently wearing. With his other hand, he continued to tease the ever growing slick filled hole of the Omega. Gaining tiny whimpers from the smaller man as he did.

After discarding the tie, he worked Shouta out of his shirt. With the shirt also discarded, he pulled his hands completely away from the Omega, gaining a dissatisifed moan. "Strip." He commanded. Aizawa's face covered with a slight blush as he undid his pants and allowed him to drop to the floor, followed closely behind by his boxer briefs and his socks and shoes. "On your knees." It shocked the Alpha as he watched within seconds a very naked Aizawa was kneeled in front of him, face level with his dick. His smirk only grew bigger. "I've barely touched you and you're already a cockslut for me." Aizawa didn't say anything as Endeavor undid his own pants, stepping out of them and casting them to the side. Aizawa's eyes widened at the raging hard cock in front of his eyes. It was huge. Long and wide. How the hell was he supposed to take all of that?

The reddened tip bounced off of Aizawa's lips. He opened his mouth, licking a strip up the bottom of the shaft before taking the head into his mouth. Gaining a loud moan from the Flame hero, he swirled his tongue around the tip before moving down onto it. Bringing more into his mouth. Hollowing his cheeks as the end hit the back of his throat and pulled back. Moans slipped from Endeavor's mouth as he started to bob his head, creating slurping sounds as his mouth moved over the member.

Endeavor took a handful of ebony locks into his hand and pulled harshly causing Aizawa to release a loud moan. Locking Aizawa's head into place, he jerked his hips back before thrusting them forward once more. Aizawa's hands moved to brace themselves against the thick thighs of the hero above him. His eyes staring straight into Endeavor's as the man continued to fuck into his mouth at a fast pace.

A smug look covered the Alpha's face. "You're a little slut. Taking my cock so easily." Finger nails dug into his skin as he tightened his grip in Aizawa's hair. Slamming forward again, Aizawa gagged around his dick but the sounds the Omega was making were intoxicating. "So submissive." He practically purred.

Aizawa once again hollowed his cheeks, making Endeavor moan loudly from the sudden tightness against his shaft. The Omega's throat burned from the lack of oxygen but the lust in his eyes said differently. With his movements growing sloppy, Endeavor yanked the younger man's head backwards. Straying his seed across Aizawa's face, coating his cheek in the white substance, hitting into his eyelashes and his lips.

Aizawa looked like a mess already. His once neat hair now completely wild in the large hand of Endeavor. His eyes glossed over, cheeks flushed red, his own cock hard and leaking precum inbetween his legs. His face covered in Endeavor's own come. Just looking at the wrecked man caused the Flame Hero's cock to once again harden. With a rough tug, he pulled the Omega off of the floor and moved him over to the desk. Swiping his arm across the top to send the papers flying into the floor. At this moment, all he wanted to do was fuck the submitting Omega. He could deal with the mess later.

Aizawa's body slammed into the desk, face down against the cold hard wood. He let out a whine as Endeavor's hand left his hair but yelp escaped as he suddenly felt a large hand land firmly on his ass. "So obdient for me. Like a perfect little whore." Endeavor growled, leaning over the lean but tone body on his desk. His hand came crashing back down on the other buttcheek, causing Aizawa to gasp. The Omega gripped the sides of the large desk as he braced himself for the next smack. His body rocked forward as another harsh hit came against his right. "So much slick and we've barely down anything."

Endeavor brushed his fingers along the inside of Aizawa's thigh, trailing up to the seeping hole. Teasing the rim before pushing in two thick fingers into the smaller man. Aizawa moaned loudly as the red haired man curled his fingers and almost instantly hit his sweet spot. With his other hand, Endeavor started an assault on Aizawa's other ass cheek. Grinning as the pale skin turned a deep red from the harsh impacts.

It continued for a moment. Endeavor thrusting his fingers in and out of Aizawa, stopping only to add another digit into the Omega. Stretching the tight hole around his meaty fingers. Aizawa was a quivering mess against the desk. His hair falling into his face, his breathing laboured as he tried to take in oxygen between moans. His stomach tightened as he felt his high coming. The hand that was once striking his stinging ass, reached up and grabbed ahold of his hair once more and pulled him back words. His back curled to keep the fingers inside his body that were currently thrusting in and out of him. "Come for me, slut."

Aizawa let out a loud moan as he released all over his stomach and Endeavor's desk. Panting, he leaned forward into his own mess to brace himself. "Fuck me, Alpha." He whined, pushing his ass back against Endeavor. The man's once again engorged member pressing into the crack of his ass. He whined as the fingers left his hole but was quickly replaced with the head of Endeavor's cock.

"Say it again." Endeavor growled, his hold on Aizawa's hair tightening.

"Fuck me, please, Alpha."

A low growl came from the Flame Hero as he thrusted his hips forward and slammed into the waiting body of Aizawa. Both men moaned together as Aizawa clutched against Endeavor. His slick seeping from his opened hole and coating his thighs and Endeavor's. The Alpha set himself at a brutal pace. Moving his hips harshly against the Omega's. The sound of skin on skin filling the room.

The only reason that Aizawa was still leaning up was due to the hold Endeavor had on him. With his free arm, Endeavor pulled Aizawa against him. Grunting as he pushed his hips against Aizawa with a loud slap. Aizawa instinctly bared his neck, revealing the unmarked skin. Endeavor immediately ducked his nose against the skin and started to rub his own scent against the scent gland that was there. Moving his face away from the gland, he captured the younger man's lips with his own. Fighting for dominance, which he had quickly won.

Endeavor moved his arms away from Aizawa and braced them on the thin hips of the Omega. Pulling Aizawa back against him at the time of his thrusts. He leaned them forward, making the younger man's body touch the desk. Aizawa's body slamming against the desk from each rough movement. He pulled his lips away from Aizawa's as his movements became sharper and harsher as he closed in on his climax, his knot forming at the base of his cock which caught the ring of muscle of Aizawa's hole. The tightness of the Omega sent Endeavor over the edge. His seed slipping into the warm walls of the Erasure Hero. Whimpering, Aizawa once again came.

Both heroes were breathing heavily as they slumped against the desk. They were latched together as Endeavor's knot slowly started to work itself down enough that he was able to slip out of the Omega. Aizawa moaned softly from the sudden loss and slumped to the floor beside Endeavor's desk. Endeavor redressed himself as he watched the Omega on the floor. "Such a good little slut for me." He whispered as he kneeled down next to Aizawa. The Omega glared up at him before he attempted to stand up. His legs shook underneath him and he collapsed back to the ground. Endeavor smirked which caused Aizawa's face to once again heat up.

"Fuyumi and Shoto will be awhile. Let's clean you up and you can be on your way." Endeavor stated, reaching forward and gathering the spent Omega into his arms. Aizawa didn't fight it as he allowed the Alpha to carry him to the bathroom. Endeavor reached into a cabinet and grabbed a clean cloth. Soaking it with warm water, he kneeled down in front of the Omega and began to clean his thighs and bottom.

Once Aizawa was completely cleaned off, he was able to get his barrings long enough to make the short walk back to the office alongside the Alpha. He quickly threw his clothes back on and attempted to make his wild hair representable. Grabbing his stuff, the two heroes exited the office. The walk back to the front door was silent. Endeavor reached beside Aizawa and grabbed the handle, pausing to push himself up against Aizawa's back. "You are always welcome to come back for round two."

Aizawa really wanted to punch in the smug look on Endeavor's face as the Alpha looked at him. "I expect Shoto to be in class once they resume."

"Of course." Endeavor replied, the smirk never dropping as he opened the door and stepped back to allow Aizawa to leave. The Erasure hero didn't look back as he walked towards the awaiting car.

_Author's Note: Okay... I'm going to hell for this. This is the first long and detailed smut scene I've really ever done. Usually when I write them they are short and terrible. What did you guys think? Also, I'm tagging both Erasermight and Erasermic because I'm not sure how I want Aizawa to end up with and I love both of these pairings. Any ideas on who I should do? I'm sure I would decide soon but at the moment I'm stumped. _


	2. Chapter 2

**I Want It That Way **

_Author's Note: Alright so welcome to chapter two! This picks up a couple of days following Endeavor and Aizawa's encounter. They are not in the dorms quite yet but they will be soon! I have read all of your comments and while I still on the fence on who I want Aizawa to be with, I think I'm getting a good idea of who. I never thought of AllEraserMic. There are a lot of votes for that pairing. I am thinking about it. I will give it a little bit more time before I make my final decision. Right now, I can't have Aizawa with anyone for the time being. I also want to say, I appreciate all your comments and kudos! It means a lot to me! Just so everyone knows, I do take your thoughts into consideration when I write my fics. I just want to take a moment to let you know, I APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!_

_Additional Notes: On the author's note of my first chapter I mentioned a little about the ABO universe of this fic. I want to add a little bit to it but most of it will be revealed in the fic. Okay, in this Alpha's can't biologically place a mating mark on another Alpha. The mark wouldn't take and could kill both Alphas. Basically their inner Alpha would fight not to submit. Same dynamic marriages such as Alpha/Alpha marriages are common due to this reason and since the very low chance of conception. There are couples who are both Alphas and have the highest rate in the foster and adoption systems due to their Alpha status. Alphas also can place a partner mark on another Alpha which is located on their wrist. With this mark, it makes them stronger when they work together if they are heroes. This tends to happen with best friends who go on to be hero tag teams. If you ever watched Shadowhunters with the Parabatai bond between Jace and Alec, it is similar to that. If you have any questions that I haven't answered in notes or the story, shoot them my way and I will answer them to the best of my abilities without spoiling anything in the fic!_

_Chapter Warnings: Sexual Content, Possessive Behavior, Kinda public sexual encounter?_

_**Chapter Two: Don't Wait (by Joey Graceffa)**_

_Chapter Summary: Aizawa suddenly goes into an unexpected heat during patrol and runs into the last person he wanted to see. Toshinori learns what happened between Endeavor and Aizawa. _

His skin was practically crawling. Burning for relief. Ever since that day with Endeavor, the Flame Hero plaqued his thoughts. He internally screamed at his inner Omega for allowing the Alpha to scent him. It was sending him into a frenzy. His skin craved for Endeavor's warm hands to be on his body again.

Scenting was normally an intimate thing. Shared between lovers or family members. For lovers, it was usually the first step when it came to bonding. Other times, it could send an Omega into heat. Especially if the Alpha or Beta was a strong one. Scenting was also a form of claiming, without the mark of a bond. An alpha could leave their scent on their mate in forms of comfort, security, and to ward off others.

Shouta wanted to scream. It was his own damn fault for baring his neck to Endeavor. By law, Endeavor had every right to scent him and leave behind his own scent to cover Shouta's normally sweet smell. Endeavor fucking laid a scent claim on him. The Omega had been avoiding his friends since that night. Not wanting any of them to be able to smell Endeavor's overpowering scent off of him. The only thing he did was send a message to All Might, telling the former Number One hero that he had completed his list.

The cold night air was soothing against Aizawa's slowly overheating skin. His stomach twisted up as he walked through the empty streets. The scent left behind by Endeavor filled his senses. Aizawa stoppped walking and leaned against a nearby wall and took in a deep breath. He knew this feeling. A curse slipped from his lips. His sweet scent of cherry blossoms and coffee beans starting to cut through the scent of Endeavor. Gradually getting stronger by the second.

He was going into heat. His Omega calling out for an Alpha. His body yourning to be mated. He groaned as he felt slick starting to build up and slip out of his body. He had to get out of here. He thanked the heavens for the heavy scent blockers he wore on his hero uniform and scarf as some people passed by him.

Sucking in a deep breath, he pushed off the wall and started back down the street. He needed to get home. Normally, Hizashi would help him through his heats and vise versa. This time his mind wasn't going to the loud blonde Alpha. His Omega calling out for Endeavor.

His breaths came out in little puffs as he braced himself on the walls next to him. Taking shaky steps as he moved along. This couldn't be happening. He swore he was going to hurt the new Number One Hero when he saw him next. His stupid Alpha sending Aizawa into an early heat. His Omega fighting to be near the red haired Alpha once more. Scenting really was a nuissance.

Hizashi never scented him. Knowing what it could lead too. Even if Shouta bared his neck. Even if he begged. The side effects of scenting were worse if scented during sexual encounters. In Aizawa's case, his Omega wanted Endeavor to fill the void.

His reflexes were declining rapidly. His head spinning as he urged himself forward. He had to get home. He was in the bad side of town were villains are known to be. He couldn't get caught in heat here.

He reached for his phone, digging through his pockets before finally getting ahold of the device. He could call Hizashi or maybe even Toshinori. Hizashi was at the radio station doing his show so he was out of the question. Toshinori didn't know about what happened when he was visiting the Midoriya's. If he called him, Toshinori would figure it out. Even if the Alpha could be dense at times.

A growl escaped his throat as he shoved his phone back into his pocket. Fuck it. He could do this on his own. He wasn't even sure how long he had been walking for. His mind was fogged over with lust. Craving for release. A heavy scent behind him caught his attention. He peered over his shoulder and a string of curses left his mouth.

Endeavor. The last fucking person he wanted to see.

Endeavor was standing in causal clothes, his face still overs in a beard of flames. His blue eyes fixated on the slouched form of the Omega in front of him. Aizawa's eyes dialated as his gaze met the Alpha's. His Omega calling out for the Alpha. The Omega barely noticed a brown paper bag tucked under Endeavor's arm as his body seemed to move on its own.

"You're in heat." Endeavor growled lowly as Aizawa inched closer.

Aizawa scoffed. "It's your fucking fault." A chuckle left the Flame Hero as Aizawa finally stopped in front of him. "You know what happens when you scent someone."

"So do you but that didn't stop you from showing me your scent gland." A large hand found its way into Aizawa's hair. Latching on with a strong hold, pulling the sweaty locks out of the Omega's face. A whimper escaped Aizawa as Endeavor practically manhandled his movements by his hair. "Want round two?"

Endeavor created this problem. He was going to fix it. A whine left Aizawa as he went to his tip toes and pressed his lips firmly into Endeavor's. With a strong arm, Endeavor wrapped it around Aizawa's waist and pulled the Omega close to him. A moan slipping from Aizawa as his hardened member hit Endeavor's thigh. His body temperature spiking, his body craving to be touched. Aizawa pulled back enough to look at Endeavor with lust filled eyes. "Please, Alpha." It came out soft.

A possessive growl left Endeavor as another person passed by them. The beta yelped and took off down the street. Aizawa barely heard the growl of, "Mine." His mind didn't care at the moment. He just needed relief. "What's your address?" Endeavor questioned, his hot lips ghosting over Aizawa's ear.

The Omega rambled his address out as Endeavor used his free arm to scoop Aizawa up. The Omega's legs wrapping around the broad waist of the Flame Hero. His nose buried into the scent gland on Endeavor's pulsing neck. The red haired Alpha let out a growl of content, his arm tightening around the lust filled Omega. The Alpha's scent being the only thing keeping his grounded enough not to rip off his hero costume in the middle of the street.

Aizawa hadn't realized they had arrived at his apartment until he was pushed up against the wall and lips were attacking his neck. Ghosting over his unmarked bond gland. He let out a whine as Endeavor kicked the door closed and dropped his stuff by the door. Kicking his shoes off, Endeavor's hands moved underneath the curve of Aizawa's ass and held him firmly. Aizawa quickly pulled off his own boots and slid the capture weapon off of himself.

Strong hands squeezed his bottom as he was pulled away from the wall. "Bedroom?" Endeavor's voice came out as a growl. A deep growl from his chest that Aizawa could feel the vibrations against him. He knew that type of growl. He had sent Endeavor into a rut.

"Second door on the right." He muttered as Endeavor walked towards Aizawa's room. Endeavor was completely lost in his own mind from the pheromones coming from Aizawa. His Omega's scent filling his mind with lust craze. A growl came from him as he pulled Aizawa's jump suit from his lean body. His hands moving over the sweaty skin of the Omega, pulling small whines as he made it to his thigh. "Please... Alpha..."

Endeavor was out of his clothes in seconds from the whines escaping the Omega. Aizawa's arm was thrown over his eyes as he palmed himself through his boxer briefs. The Alpha slid back onto the bed, gripping Aizawa's thighs in his hands and pulling them apart. The sweet smell of Aizawa's slick filling his nose. Using one of his hands, his pulled the undergarment off of the Omega and tossed it over his shoulder.

The room quickly filling with heat and rut pheromones. Sending both Aizawa and Endeavor deeper into lust. "What do you want, my little whore?" Endeavor growled, leaning his body over Aizawa's, pushing his naked hips up against Aizawa. Pulling a low moan from the man underneath him.

"Fuck me." Aizawa panted. His nails clawing at Endeavor's heated skin. Another word wasn't muttered as Endeavor lined up with Aizawa's slicked hole and slid in with a rough push. A loud moan came from the Omega. His head thrown back onto the pillows and his back arching up.

The warm heat around Endeavor's cock clutched as he pulled out, just leaving the tip in before slamming back in. "Alpha, please, more."

Endeavor began to move at a brutal and fast pace. Drowning in the moans that Aizawa was hiding behind his hand. The Omega's body rocking with each move. Endeavor grunted with each thrust into the body underneath him. His movements practically folding Aizawa in half.

Aizawa gripped tightly onto the sheets of his bed as Endeavor continued his assault. His sweat glistened skin finding sensation from touching the Alpha's. His mind lost in pleasure as Endeavor thrusted in and out of him. He moved his head to the side, revealing his neck once more to the Alpha. Instantly, Endeavor was on his neck. Nipping at the scent and bond gland but not hard enough to leave a mark. Moans leaving his lips as he felt Endeavor's knot growing with each movement.

Endeavor's breathing was labored as he stared down at the Omega. His knot completely formed and catching on the rim. Entrapping him within the heat of Aizawa. His stomach clinched and he released inside of the slick filled hole. Stopping his movements to keep from hurting the Omega, he leaned down and captured the heat ridden Omega's lips with his own. Their lips moving in sync as he moved to his side, holding the Erasure hero close to his body.

He pulled away, placing small kisses across the clean shaven jaw and down to his neck. Rubbing his scent over the gland. Once again leaving his claim. A small moan left the Omega as the Alpha covered the gland in his scent.

"I'll take care of you, Shouta." Endeavor muttered as Aizawa's eyes slipped closed and he was lost in much needed sleep.

Aizawa had spent the next couple of days locked in his apartment with Endeavor. Neither leaving from the effects of Aizawa's heat and Endeavor's rut. The Erasure Hero couldn't be happier it was finally time to return to U.A. and start his move into the dorms.

He walked onto campus, wearing extra scent blockers in attempt to cover the fire scent that was laced in his own. His heat had finally ended the day before and Endeavor had went on his way. The last few days replaying in his head as he walked towards Heights Alliance. The new Class 1-A dormitories.

He stopped as a certain scent hit his nose. Ocean and sunflowers. "What do you want, All Might?" He turned on his heel and came face to face with the blonde Alpha. Toshinori smiled at him as he walked forward.

"Just wanted to make sure you were okay. No one heard from you for a couple of days." Toshinori stated as he walked closer to Aizawa. The Omega immediately froze. _If he gets any closer. He will smell Endeavor on me. _His mind raced.

"I'm fine. Just tired was all. Stayed home and slept." The lie came out easily. He was definitely not telling All Might about sleeping with Endeavor. Toshinori gave him a look and took another step closer, which caused Aizawa to take a step back.

Cocking an eyebrow, the Alpha moved in closer until they were only an inch apart. "You're lying." Sweat dropped down Aizawa's neck, he hid his face within his scarf. Hoping and praying Yagi would just leave him be. "What happened?"

"Nothing. Now if you would, I have a class to show dorms too." The Omega attempted to escape, only for his wrist to get caught. He turned his head back towards the Alpha only to be an inch away from him. His eyes widened under the intense gaze coming from Toshinori.

"You smell like Endeavor." Aizawa's blood ran cold. Why couldn't Toshinori just drop it? "It's fresh on your skin. You're trying to hide it."

Aizawa growled, pulling his wrist free from the Alpha. "It's nothing. Just leave it be."

Toshinori's face was covered in concern now. "It's not nothing. You're acting off. Please tell me, Aizawa."

Once again Aizawa let out a growl, fixating a glare on the former Number One Hero. "It's none of your concern. I did what I needed to do to keep Todoroki at U.A. and that's that." Aizawa muttered, turning on his heel and heading back towards Heights Alliance. Leaving Toshinori in complete shock.


	3. Chapter 3

**I Want It That Way**

_Author's Note: Alright, here is chapter three! So I think I've got a good idea on who I want my endgame to be. I'm still watching the comments to see what you guys think. If you noticed in the last chapter that I mentioned a sexual relationship between Hizashi and Shouta, I will go into further detail on it later. Right now, relationship wise will be between Endeavor and Shouta cause it is vital to my storyline. _

_Chapter Warnings: Mentions of Sexual Coercion, Sexual Content, Mentions of Possible Rape/Non-Con_

**Chapter Three: Body Language**

_Chapter Summary: After having an arguement with Toshinori, Shouta thinks about his situation with Endeavor. Toshinori goes to Hizashi with his concerns. Meanwhile, Todoroki tells Midoriya, Shinsou, and Bakugou his suspicions about his father. _

The students were adjusting well into the dorms. They had officially moved in a week prior. He had spent most of his time getting the students prepared for the reopening of the school. His mind had still be clouded by Endeavor even after his heat. He could smell the Alpha's scent still lingering on his skin. A scent claim in the middle of a heat couldn't start another one but it warded off other Alphas.

The Omega knew that Endeavor's youngest child, Shoto Todoroki, had to be suspicious. The dual haired Omega giving Aizawa looks since he showed the students around the dorm. Todoroki never said anything to him but it sure looked like he wanted too.

Currently, Aizawa was sitting in his own personal room which had his own bathroom, kitchen area, and closet. It was just enough room for him and his very little stuff that he owned. He preferred it that way.

His desk was covered in lesson plans he was going over for the first day after the school conference. It was still under debate if his and Vlad King's class could participate in the Work Studies this year. He was preparing the information for his students and looking up possible agencies that would be best suited for his quirks.

A knock at his door took his attention away from his paperwork. He stood up, stretching for a moment. A sigh of content from the burn of the stretching of his muscles as he walked towards the door. Cracking it open, his eyes widened at his guest.

Standing at his door was Toshinori Yagi with a cup of coffee in hand. "Um, I wanted to apologize to you." Shouta didn't say anything as he took a step back and opened up the door, motioning for Toshinori to step inside. The blonde Alpha stepped inside the room and held out the coffee cup in Aizawa's direction. "I got this for you. Yamada told me your favorite order."

Shouta muttered a quick thank you and took a quick sip. A feeling of happiness coming over him from the caffeinated drink. "What exactly do you think you have to apologize for?" The Omega questioned as he walked over to his bed and took a seat on his bed. Grabbing his nearest pillow and folding it over his lap, leaning against the pillow as he looked up at Toshinori. Taking another sip of the drink as the Alpha walked across the room, looking out the window.

"I wanted to tell you I was sorry that I cornered you the other day in front of the dorms about Endeavor. I kept pushing it until you said something." Toshinori stated, his hands sliding in his pockets. "I was concerned. You don't seem like the type of person that would go for a man like Endeavor."

Shouta glared up at the Alpha through his hair. "Anyone I sleep with is none of your concern, All Might."

The Omega's words caused Toshinori to look in his direction. "You slept with him?" The Alpha took a couple steps towards Aizawa. "Why would you sleep with someone like Endeavor? Aizawa, you have so much more self-worth than to sleep with a man like him?"

Aizawa frowned, taking another drink from his coffee before setting it on the table. "Didn't I just say that anyone I slept with has nothing to do with you?"

Toshinori ran his hand through his blonde hair. "Did he force you? Force himself on you?" Aizawa scoofed, in disbelief of what Toshinori was accusing Endeavor of.

"Are you accusing Endeavor of raping me, All Might?"

Toshinori stopped for a moment. Thinking about what he had said. "Well, the other day you said that you did what you had to do to keep Todoroki at U.A. What I'm asking is if Endeavor forced you to sleep with him in trade of allowing Todoroki to continue going to school here." The blonde explained, watching the changes in Aizawa's demeanor as he spoke. Aizawa shuffled on the bed. Pulling his pillow closer into his self as he swirled the coffee inside the cup. Refusing to look up at the Alpha and make eye contact. "I've thought about it since that day I smelt him on you. It was the only thing that made sense. Aizawa, he coerced you if he did. That's a form of rape."

A growl left the Omega as he finally looked up from his coffee to Toshinori. "He gave me the option to leave. I didn't. If you had this all figured out, why would you even bother asking me?" Aizawa snapped, placing the cup of coffee on the side table. "You have a set of balls to be accusing the new number one hero of rape right after your retirement."

Toshinori put his hands up in defense, noting the aggitated state that the Omega was slowly entering at each pressing mention of Endeavor. "I'm just trying to get all of the facts. We care about you and don't want to see you get hurt."

Aizawa sighed, running a hand through his ebony locks. "I get your concerned but I'm a consenting adult. I can take care of myself."

Toshinori gave him a soft look, kneeling down in front of him. Stopping for a moment as he once again caught Endeavor's scent laced in Aizawa's own. "Aizawa?" The Omega only hummed in response, making eye contact with the older man. "You still smell like him. Did he scent you?"

Aizawa rolled his eyes. "What is such the big deal about this? Endeavor didn't break the law and neither did I. His wife is a beta, by law he didn't do anything wrong."

The blonde placed his hands on Aizawa's legs. The Omega froze for a moment before relaxing from the touch. "Legally, sleeping with you he did not break the law. But if he coerced you in anyway way.. he did. I'm just looking out for you. Alphas have so much control in our society that even a scent claim can make it to where the courts could order you to mate with Endeavor. I just want to make sure this is what you want."

Aizawa's eyes widened. How did Toshinori know about the scent claim? It must of been his Alpha instincts. Most Alphas wouldn't of been able to enter his room unless they had complete control of their Alpha or they were underage. Toshinori was the Number One hero for years. Pro Hero Alphas go through training to have complete control of their Alpha in the cases if they ran into an Omega in heat. Betas and Omegas also underwent similar training. It usually started within their second year of their heroics course. Support in third year and general studies could elect to either take the class or not. Most did.

The Omega jumped up from his bed and headed towards the door. "I think it's time you left, All Might. You are not my husband or my Alpha. According to the law, you don't have a say in what I do unless you either lay claim to me or marry me."

Toshinori sighed, standing up from his position by the bed. Taking a few strides, he stopped in front of Aizawa, looking down at the Omega with a soft smile. "You are my co-worker and my friend. I just want to make sure this is what you want. Endeavor is the type of man who would petition the court for your hand in marriage. As much as it pains me to say, Omegas don't have the same amount of power when it comes to the law than Alphas."

Aizawa's hand slammed against the door. A growl left his throat as he glared up at the Alpha. "You don't think I know that? I took the same courses as you. I know what can happen with a scent claim to an Omega. I have been an Omega since birth. Everything I've done was for Todoroki. I could not let his hero journey come to an end because his father wanted a piece of ass. I willingly had sex with Endeavor to keep Todoroki here. I would do it again."

Toshinori's hand moved away from his side. Reaching up, he cradled Aizawa's face in his large hand. "So he did coerce you..." The blonde looked down to the floor with a look that Aizawa had never seen before. A deep growl came erupting from Toshinori as he moved, enclosing Aizawa against the door with his hands on either side of Aizawa. "He gave you an ultimatium. Sleep with him or Todoroki leaves? I could bet my life that he never had an intention of Todoroki leaving U.A. He just wanted to have sex with you. A beautiful omega coming to his home alone? Any Alpha could have jumped on that opportunity."

Aizawa found himself shrinking underneath the tone of Toshinori's voice. The Alpha was livid. The Omega could pick up the scent of pure anger in the air. The former Number One hero was completely tense, his gaze downcast to the floor. His body shaking as he tried to control himself. He could hear the low growls that the blonde tried to conceal. "All Might-san?"

Toshinori looked away from the floor, his eyes meeting obsidion ones. The Alpha froze from seeing the fear in the younger man's eyes. The way that Shouta had his arms wrapped around himself in a form of protection as he stared up at him.

The anger dissipated as the Alpha stared into Shouta's eyes. Guilt feeling him as he could smell the phermones of distress radiating off of the Omega. "Aizawa, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean too." Without another thought, he wrapped his arms around the Omega and pulled him close. Burying his face into Shouta's hair, his hand caressing the back of Aizawa's head. "You mean a lot to me, Aizawa. It pains me to see you get hurt in anyway. I've felt this strong urge to protect you ever since the USJ incident." Toshinori whispered, his words causing a blush to run across Shouta's face. "I know I'm being an ass by asking you all these questions but I know Alpha Law. I just don't want to see you get forced into something."

Aizawa's arms seemed to move on their own as they wrapped around the blonde's middle. Burying his face into the Alpha's chest. "All Might-san, I don't need protecting." He could feel the smile against his hair as the Alpha buried his nose in his hair.

"I know. That doesn't mean I won't do anything I can to help." The Alpha said softly.

Aizawa pulled away from the Alpha, looking to the ground. "My Omega still calls for him. If I see him again, I don't think I could stop myself." The Erasure hero whispered.

Toshinori gave a soft smile. "He scent claimed you. It's practically the equalivent of a bond mark. Just not as strong and can go away on its own. Until it wears off, he will be all your Omega wants."

Aizawa completely pulled himself away from the Alpha and went back towards the desk. "I've got work to do, All Might. Thanks for the coffee." The Omega didn't look back at him as Toshinori opened the door and started to step out. "Oh.. um thank you for worrying but I can take care of myself." The blonde merely smiled as he slipped out and shut the door behind him.

Shouta inhaled sharply as he sat back down at his desk. Not taking one look at his paperwork as he ran his hand through his hair. His mind venturing back to Endeavor. His desires were growing deeper. Something he had never wanted.

The common room was bursting with life. The students of Class 1-A strawn out in the room. Each off in their own little groups. Todoroki leaned into the warmth of Katsuki Bakugou as he talked quietly with Midoriya and Shinsou. Bakugou looked down at the Omega in his arms as he thought quietly. His boyfriend had been distracted ever since they had arrived at the dorms.

It had started after Aizawa had showed up to give them a tour. Todoroki hadn't taken his eyes off of their Omega teacher and had been oddly quiet ever since. Bakugou ran his hand over Todoroki's arm, instinctively pulling him closer to himself. The dual haired Omega curled up further in the hold of the Alpha. Bakugou leaned in close enough to whisper into Todoroki's ear. "Something on your mind?"

Todoroki nodded, motioning for the Alpha and the others to follow him. Midoriya and Shinsou shared looks but followed closely behind the other couple to Todoroki's dorm room. "What's going on, Todoroki?" Midoriya questioned as the Omega closed the door behind him.

"Um, I think I might need your guys to help me with something." Todoroki said, shifting on his feet. Bakugou crossed his arms as he connected his gaze with the dual haired Omega. Shinsou and Midoriya looked to each other before giving their full attention to their classmate. "I think my father raped Mr. Aizawa."

Shinsou's face paled while Midoriya's eyes instant started to wet over. "Why do you think that?" Shinsou questioned, his voice soft. Aizawa had been the reason that he made it in the hero course. Even got him early submission into the class.

Todoroki once again shuffled on his feet. "The day that Mr. Aizawa and All Might-sensei were visiting homes over the dorms... my father told me and my sister to go ahead and visit my mother. When we got home, the area around my father's office smelt of arousal and sex phermones. There were scent blockers sprayed around but it didn't mask it all."

Bakugou's face was set as stone. His jaw clutched as he tried to keep his anger from exploding. "How are you so sure that it was Mr. Aizawa?" Midoriya asked quickly, taking in all the information from Todoroki.

"Well, I wasn't positive at first. Only had my suspicions since me and my sister were only gone for maybe two hours." Todoroki said, chewing on his thumb nail as he spoke. "It wasn't until we came to the dorms that I was sure. My father's scent is all over Mr. Aizawa. He has a really strong scent that it looks like Mr. Aizawa tried to cover with scent blockers."

Bakugou thought for a moment. It had been almost two weeks since the day that Aizawa and All Might were visiting their students' houses. Endeavor's scent should have disappeared before Aizawa came back to U.A. "His scent should of gone away by now. That could only leave two explanations." The other three turned to look at the explosive Alpha. "C'mon you damn nerds. It either happened more than once since that day or Endeavor put a scent claim on Aizawa."

Todoroki looked at the ground as his mind raced. Thinking back to the events of the previous weeks. His head shut up with his eyes widened. "My father.. the week before we moved into the dorms was gone for almost the entire week. He came home the day before the move smelling like heat and rut phermones."

Shinsou was the next to speak up, "That would explain why Mr. Aizawa still smelt like your father. A scent claim can send an Omega into heat, which also makes the scent stronger."

Midoriya was muttering to himself as the other three swapped information before he hit his other hand with a fist. "I think I got it. If that day, Endeavor and Mr. Aizawa had consensual sex than a scent claim would stay. It's the most common first step in bonding. Which would have scent Mr. Aizawa into heat. Only his Omega would only want Endeavor."

Todoroki scoffed. "Mr. Aizawa would never willingly have sex with my father. Everyone knows how big of an asshole my father is."

Bakugou sighed as he stepped forward. Placing his hands on either side of Todoroki. "It's the only explanation on why you can still smell your father on him, Shouto. He had to for consented to it." The blonde paused, looking over his shoulder at the others. "Or he was coerced."

Todoroki completely froze. "Why would my father coerce him?"

Bakugou mentally slapped his forehead as he looked at the Omega in front of him. "Think about it Mr. Aizawa is a good looking Omega, alone with an Alpha. With only one reason to be there." The questioning look on Todoroki's face irritated the blonde. "Stop being so dense. It's you, Shouto. You are the connection between the two. Mr. Aizawa would do anything for his students. Endeavor probably used that to his advantage."

Toshinori was livid as he left Aizawa's room and headed back to the main campus. While he respected Endeavor as a hero, he loathed the man at the same time. He had heard the rumours of the reason that the Flame Hero's beta wife ended up in a psychiatric hospital. Treating his kids like trash. He couldn't let Shouta get mixed up with him.

He didn't expect anything else from Shouta when he had questioned him in the dorm room. He knew that Shouta would instantly defend his own actions without seeing the wrongfulness of the situation. The Omega had admitted that Endeavor had coerced him but didn't see it.

Toshinori had a gut feeling that Endeavor knew exactly what he was doing. He just had to figure out what exactly that was but he wouldn't be able to do it alone. Shouta wouldn't help him but there is one other person in the world that cared deeply about Shouta Aizawa. That person would do anything for the Omega.

Hizashi Yamada.

Toshinori knew that Yamada would be in the teacher's lounge. He had to do whatever he could to protect Aizawa. Even if the man didn't want it or need it. Endeavor could do whatever he wanted to Aizawa due to the law. Toshinori picked up the scent claim the minute he had touched Aizawa's wrist that day.

If he couldn't get through to Shouta than maybe he would listen to his best friend. It didn't take long before Toshinori made it outside of the teacher's lounge. He took in a deep breath as he opened the door, revealing the exact person he was looking for.

"All Might? What can I do for you man?" Yamada questioned, placing down his pen.

Toshinori sighed before saying, "I got to talk to you. It's about Aizawa."

Aizawa had finally gotten the paperwork done. His mind had been racing between thoughts of Endeavor and his conversation with All Might. He had only left his room once since All Might had stopped by. Just enough time to send his students to their rooms. The Omega stood up from his spot at his desk and walked over to his bathroom, taking a peek at the clock before walking in.

Classes were going to be starting back up within the next couple of days. So far, the students and himself were adjusting well to life in the dorm rooms. Shouta looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was unkempt from running his hands through it throughout the day. The scar under his eye a constant reminder that he had failed. If it hadn't been for All Might showing up, he and his students would be dead.

All Might had given his everything to the world to protect them. His body. His soul. His smile. Shouta could still remember the fear that he felt when he had seen All Might fighting All for One at Kamino Ward. He respected All Might, even cares for him. He just hated the media that surrounded the man and how the man seemed to bask in the glory of the media. He was the Number One hero after all.

It still confused him on why the blonde Alpha was so stuck on Shouta's own decisions with his body. All Might had never shown signs of wanting the Omega so why does he care so much?

Endeavor on the other end was the complete opposite of All Might. A mind so warped in wanting to be the number one hero that he would do anything to get there. Yet the man was angry with the world for All Might's retirement. Shouta knew that Endeavor wanted to get to that spot on his own, not just because All Might retired.

All Might's words rang through his head. If they were true, why is Endeavor so strung on him? The only thing he had to do with All Might was U.A. and they both taught heroics. They were not together. Never have been. Endeavor is obsessed with beating All Might in anyway. Where did Shouta fit in that?

The Erasure hero was brought out of his thoughts by a knock at his door. Shouta rolled his eyes as he exited his bathroom and went for the door. It was most likely All Might again. He reached out for the handle, stopping for a moment as a shiver ran down his spine.

He took in a deep breath as he turned the handle and opened the door. His Omega purred as his eyes landed on the person standing across from him. "Endeavor."

"Aizawa." The Flame hero replied, looking down at the Omega. A smirk on his face as he saw the redness on Shouta's face. "May I come in?"

Shouta nodded, moving enough for Endeavor to step into his room. "How did you even get on campus?" The Omega asked as he closed the door behind him. His words shaking as the warm body of the Alpha pressed up behind him. A hand running through his hair, moving the ebony locks over his shoulder. Revealing the pale neck to the Alpha.

"Nezu gave me a special guest pass." Endeavor whispered, ghosting his hands over Shouta's arms. The smirk only growing bigger from the hitch in the Omega's breath as his hands landed firmly on the smaller man's hips. "I apologize for intruding but I had to come see you." He whispered, leaning down to place a kiss on Shouta's clothed shoulder.

"Had to come see me?" Shouta retorted, a small laugh leaving him as Endeavor guided him away from the door and further into the room. He turned in Endeavor's arms and gaze up at him through his hair. "Or just wanted to come lay claim on me again? What is it about me that you even wanted me to have sex with you?"

Endeavor's gaze didn't waver under the questioning. He reached up and moved a few strands of Shouta's hair out of his eyes. "After the USJ, my son told me what you did. I knew then I wanted to get to know you a little better. I didn't have a chance too with the Sports Festival, internships, until after All Might's fight. It was perfect. It was just you." Endeavor stated, leaning down until his lips were ghosting over Shouta's. The Omega feeling the hot breath against his face. "You were so beautiful when I saw you for the first time, and I knew I had to have you." Shouta could feel his Omega begging for Endeavor. The Alpha's scent sending the Omega spiralling.

His hands tightened against the lean waist, pulling the Omega flush against his body. His hand sliding across his lower back and to his bottom. Taking a handful and squeezing. A small moan slipped out of the Omega as his body grinded against Endeavor's. The smell of lust and arousal filling the room as Endeavor's hand slid into the back of Shouta's sweats. With both of his hands on the curve of Shouta's ass, he lifted the Omega up. The Erasure hero automatically wrapping his legs around the broad waist of Endeavor.

The Alpha growled as he connected his lips to Shouta's. The two entering in a battle of dominance. The walk to the bed was short before Endeavor's knees hit the side of the bed and the two went crashing into the mattress. Shouta's hands moved from Endeavor's shoulders down to the bottom of his shirt. Pulling the fabric up, only breaking apart from the kiss long enough for Endeavor to rip his shirt off and throw it across the room.

Endeavor pulled away from the Omega, recieving a small whine in return before his hands moved underneath the black long sleeved shirt. Pulling the shirt off the Omega, he also tossed that over his shoulder.

The Alpha leaned down, kissing the Omega once more as he gripped the hem of the sweats and pulled them away from Shouta's body. Staring down at the naked body of the Omega, arousal phermones filled up the room around them. Obisidion eyes connected with blue ones. Both sets blown up with lust. Shouta moaned softly as two fingers sliding into his slicked hole. The Alpha moved his hand, pulling his fingers almost completely out before pushing them back it. Curling his fingers enough to hit Shouta's sweet spot. Gaining a lustful whine.

With Shouta as a moaning mess, the Alpha retracted his fingers from inside of the Erasure Hero. The Omega whining from the loss. Endeavor pulled his jeans off of his hips. Once the fabric was gone, he lined up with the Omega's dripping hole. Shouta's hands landed on Endeavor's biceps as he pushed in, drawing out a moan from each of them.

Shouta covered his mouth with the back of his hand as Endeavor started to rock against his body. The feeling of slick sitting to his thighs as their bodies moved together. A hand entangled itself in his hair, pulling against the ebony locks.

Another moan escaped Shouta's lips as he turned his head to the side, baring his neck to Endeavor. "Please, Alpha." Shouta whined, his voice a pitch higher as his body rocked against the sheets. Endeavor didn't say anything as he leaned down, scenting the Omega's gland. Taking in the scent of cherry blossoms and coffee beans while leaving his own scent against the Omega's.

"I meant it. I'll take care of you." Endeavor whispered, speeding up his thrusts into the Omega. Each movements pulling another moan from Shouta. The Omega still using his hand in attempt to silence the sounds.

Endeavor took the smaller man's raging member into his own hand and pumped with the time of his thrusts. Shouta's head thrown back as he felt his stomach tightening and his climax hitting his body. His release splashing against his stomach.

The Flame Hero's movements began to become erratic as he pounded into the spent body underneath him. After a couple more thrusts, he released deep inside of Shouta. He rode out his organsim, grunting as he stopped his movements.

The two breathing heavily as Endeavor pulled out of the Omega. The Alpha gazed down at the younger man. Shouta's ebony hair sticking to his forehead. His eyes still clouded over in lust. Endeavor couldn't help the smile that came to his face, leaning down and placing a soft kiss against Shouta's lips. The Omega immediately kissing back.

After a moment, the Alpha pulled away. Leaning his forehead against Shouta's. Shouta took in a deep breath, running his hands against Endeavor's unclothed arms. "I need to take a shower." Shouta muttered, crawling off the bed and walking towards the bathroom. He grabbed the bathroom door, turning to look back at the Alpha. "Want to join me?"


	4. Chapter 4

**I Want It That Way **

_Author's Note: Hey everyone and welcome back to I Want It That Way! Alright so this chapter takes place during the same day as the last chapter/the next day. Also I don't know if anyone else notices but my chapter note from Chapter One has jumped to the end of each chapter and I don't know why and I have no clue how to fix it. I'm still letting votes for endgame pairings to be open. So the way that you commented I put a vote into each catergory: Erasermight is currently in the lead with eleven votes, Erasermic in second with five, and AllEraserMic in last with four votes (which was a recommendation but I am considering it). I think I'll end the voting around chapter five or six. _

_Additional Notes: If you've read my other fics, I tend to do Erasermight more since it is my OTP. I love Erasermic though and enjoy reading fics about them. That's how I got stuck on deciding which pairing to do. Of course my never ending brain has more fanfiction ideas which will be coming out soon. I want to try and get to closer to the ending of the three I'm working on before I do so it's easier to manage. I usually write on my days off from work which is two to three nights a week. I also want you to know, I do take your thoughts into consideration when you comment (I REALLY DO APPRECIATE ALL THE COMMENTS, THEY MEAN A LOT! I LOVE THE FEEDBACK!)_

**Chapter Four: Right Here, Right Now**

_Chapter Summary: Toshinori goes to speak to Hizashi about Shouta's situation with Endeavor. The following day, Bakugou runs into a certain red haired Alpha on his way to see Todoroki. Todoroki goes to speak with Aizawa about his fears considering his father. Angered to see Endeavor, Toshinori lashes out. _

_Toshinori knew that Yamada would be in the teacher's lounge. He had to do whatever he could to protect Aizawa. Even if the man didn't want it or need it. Endeavor could do whatever he wanted to Aizawa due to the law. Toshinori picked up the scent claim the minute he had touched Aizawa's wrist that day. _

_If he couldn't get through to Shouta than maybe he would listen to his best friend. It didn't take long before Toshinori made it outside of the teacher's lounge. He took in a deep breath as he opened the door, revealing the exact person he was looking for. _

_"All Might? What can I do for you man?" Yamada questioned, placing down his pen._

_Toshinori sighed before saying, "I got to talk to you. It's about Aizawa."_

Once Toshinori spoke, it immediately caught Hizashi's attention. The Voice hero looking up to gave his full attention over to the other Alpha. "What about him?"

Toshinori sucked in a breath, taking a few strides to take a seat at his own desk. "I just came from Aizawa's room. When I saw him the day the students arrived at U.A., he smelled like Endeavor." Hizashi stopped moving completely. His eyes widening as the former Number One hero finished talking. It almost terrifed Toshinori to see the man freeze. After a moment, he decided to continue on. "I asked him about it... he said that he consented... but if he didn't Todoroki would had to leave U.A."

Hizashi was shaking now, his body releasing anger pheromones. The room quickly filling with it that Toshinori faught his inner Alpha to keep from lashing out. "How did this happen?" The Voice hero growled, pushing up off the table. His red eyes glaring into Toshinori. The gaze alone causing a shiver to go down Toshinori's spine.

"It was the day that Aizawa and I were visiting student homes. I went alone to Midoriya's house and he continued on alone." The former Number One hero muttered, looking down at the ground. Guilt overcoming him. "I never thought Endeavor would give him an ultimatium."

Hizashi ran his gloved hand over his face. A growl leaving him once more. "You just let him go alone? What was so special about Midoriya that you had to do it without Shouta?" Toshinori stopped. He couldn't tell Yamada the real reason that he went alone.

"We decided we would get done faster if we split up. We had six families left and it was almost time for nightfall. If I would have known Todoroki and his sister weren't going to be home, I would have met him to see Endeavor." Toshinori explained, hoping that Yamada would believe him. Some of the anger seemed to leave Hizashi from the other Alpha's words.

Sighing Hizashi looked away from Toshinori. "Shouta is denying that Endeavor did anything to him, isn't he?" The taller blonde nodded. "Shouta is one of the those people who value rationality. To him, he probably believed it was rational to give up his own body for his student."

Toshinori had never thought of it that way. Aizawa did value rationality. The Omega lived it. Decisions he made were for his students sake. The USJ Incident alone showed that Aizawa cared deeply for his students and would do anything to protect them.

"There is something else too, Yamada." The taller man said, making sure that Hizashi was looking directly at him before he continued. "Endeavor placed a scent claim on Aizawa." The temperature in the room felt like it dropped. Hizashi completely unmoving as he stared at Toshinori. "He told me if he sees Endeavor again, he won't be able to stop himself. I'm worried about him, Yamada. It's my fault he is even in this situation."

Hizashi finally stepped forward, placing his hand on Toshinori's shoulder. "It's not your fault. But I think I have a plan." Toshinori perked up slightly at the tone in Hizashi's voice. "Now by law, since Endeavor has a scent claim on Shouta. We can't keep the two apart. That doesn't mean we can't cause distractions to keep Shouta away from him. We could play it off like we need his help."

"We would be meddling with the law here. I can talk to Tsukauchi too and see if the Statue for Scent Claims is still valid when it comes to coercion." Toshinori added, unsure of how to move forward. Hizashi had a good plan but it was in the grey area between legal and illegal. It could go sideways at anytime. Especially if Endeavor figured it out.

"We just need to do it long enough that the claim disappears on its own." Hizashi stated, a smirk now on his face but the anger was still boiling. He would do whatever it took to protect Aizawa.

It was oddly warm in his bed when he came too. Shouta leaned up in his bed, the sheets pooling into his clothed lap as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He blinked as he realized that there was weight on his lap. His gaze moved over to the other side of his bed that was accompanied by a sleeping Endeavor. Endeavor looked oddly younger with the normal flames he kept on his face completely gone. His face rather soft as he slept soundly.

The Omega slipped off the bed, going over to his closest and pulling out his hero uniform. Remaining as quiet as he could, he pushed his black sweats off of his hips and pulled on the pants of his costume. Reaching into a drawer of his dresser and grabbed a black tank top. He slipped the soft fabric on before slipping on the jacket of his costume. Adding on his utlity belt to keep the costume together.

"Going somewhere?" Shouta practically jumped as he turned to the sound of Endeavor's voice. The flames on the Alpha's face now ignited once more. Shouta didn't say anything as he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled on a pair of white socks. Standing up once more, he walked over to his desk and grabbed one of the manila folders.

"I need to go see Principal Nezu and turn in these forms so I have permission to take the students off campus. They start their Provisional Licensing Exams here in a couple weeks." Shouta stated, walking to the door. Grabbing his capture weapon, he slipped it on over his head and it fell securely in place. "Even with Principal Nezu signing off for the licenses. U.A. needs to cover their ass with paperwork with everything going on."

Endeavor didn't say anything as he slid across the bed and placed his arms on the sides of Shouta's arms. The Omega sucking in a breath as Endeavor flushed his body against the back of the Omega's. A hand fishing its way into ebony locks and jerking Shouta's head backwards, revealing his pale neck. "I need to go see my son before I go to speak with Nezu myself. I'll see you soon."

Without another word exchanged between the two, Endeavor's grip loosened and Shouta merely opened the door. Pushing off the lingering feeling of his Omega calling for Endeavor. Starting the track towards the main building, Shouta clutched his paperwork to his chest, forcing the flush on his face to go away.

Bakugou wasn't one of those Alphas who could easily hide anger. Due to the nature of his quirk, it made it easier for his personality and emotions to explode out. It was a constant inner battle between his Alpha and own mind.

Todoroki's concerns weighed heavily on his mind. He knew that the dual haired Omega's father was a bastard but this took it to a whole new level. Bakugou had like a sixth sense when it came to Todoroki. He could always tell when something was bothering the Omega. He also knew that Todoroki's instinct was usually on point.

If Todoroki truly believed that Endeavor did something to Aizawa. Bakugou would back him up. No matter what dynamic a person is, even Beta who's sense of smell isn't as sharpened as an Alpha or Omega, could tell their family member out by scent. During classes with Midnight over Dynamic and Laws, she showed a presentation over studies that showed a child could pick out each of their family members. Each test had the child facing away from their family while being blindfolded. Their immediate family would line up in a random order and the child would be asked to tell which family member was which. Nine out of ten cases came out that each child was able to pick out each member in the order that they were lined up. This only made Bakugou believe him more. Children could pick up their parents scent even if it is mixed with another.

Aizawa had a very strong scent of his own when he didn't wear scent blockers to class. The scent alone was soothing and calming. Bakugou knew it perfectly. Cherry blossoms and coffee beans. He cursed to himself that he hadn't picked it up sooner. If it wasn't for Todoroki, they probably never would have known.

A hot cup of tea was in his hand as he headed towards Todoroki's room. Todoroki was still on edge even after the conversation the day before with Midoriya and Shinsou. A shiver ran down Bakugou's spine, causing him to stop and turn on his heel. His eyes narrowing as they fell on a certain red haired Alpha.

Endeavor.

Endeavor took large strides as he walked in the same direction that Bakugou was currently heading. A growl escaped the blonde Alpha. Only taking a second to think before he stomped over to his mate-to-be's father. "Stay away from Mr. Aizawa."

The red haired Alpha chuckled, a smug grin coming to his face. "Katsuki Bakugou. So bold of you." The tone of Endeavor's voice only caused Bakugou's anger to heighten.

"Like I said, stay away from Mr. Aizawa or I will blow you to pieces, you bastard." Bakugou hissed, smoke coming from his hands as he fought to keep his quirk from activating.

Endeavor's smug look dropped, his gaze staring daggers into the young Alpha. His gloved hand falling onto Bakugou's blonde hair. "Just remember, I'm the head Alpha of the Todoroki family. I can take Shoto from you in a split second. What I says goes. Whatever happens between me and your teacher is between us. I suggest you stay out of it if you want to stay with my son."

Endeavor didn't wait for a reply before pushing past the teen and continuing his walk. An involuntary explosion leaving Bakugou's palm, causing tea in his hand to spill over his front. "That fucking bastard."

Todoroki was breathing heavily as he kneeled down, his hands braced on his knees. He needed to find Aizawa. He had to talk to him. Todoroki stood back up to his full height before taking off running towards the main building. He had seen Aizawa from the balcony of his room. Without even a thought, he had ran after his homeroom teacher. Maybe Aizawa would listen to him. He had to warn him.

A sigh of relief left him once the older Omega came into view. "Mr. Aizawa!" He yelled out, causing Aizawa to look over his shoulder at him. "I really need to talk to you." The teenager stated, slowing down as he got up next to Aizawa.

"What is it about, Todoroki?" Aizawa questioned, readjusting the folders in his arms. His face covered in concern from the look on his student's face. "What's wrong?"

Todoroki took in a deep breath, finally managing to catch his breath. "I'm so sorry to bother you, sir. I just really need to talk to you... about my father." Todoroki didn't miss the way that Aizawa tensed completely up. That was the first sign that Todoroki had been right that Aizawa was some how involved with his father.

"What about him?" Aizawa managed to choke out.

"My father... he isn't a nice man. I'm not sure what went down between you two. If my father raped you. Or you were willing-"

Todoroki was cut off by Aizawa lifting his hand up. "Todoroki, I get your concerns but your father did not rape me. Everything I did was willingly."

Todoroki sighed, fighting the wetness that was coming to his eyes. "What happened between you two? Me and my sister came home, the house smelt like sex. Why would you have sex with my father? Was it me?" He couldn't stop the tears that started to fall. Aizawa gave the teen a soft look, reaching out to wipe the tears away.

"Todoroki, you don't need to worry about it. Don't cry, okay. You got to stay at U.A. and that is all I care about." Aizawa stated.

Bingo.

Todoroki had gotten his answer.

"Mr. Aizawa, please be careful with my father. I can smell the claim he has on you." Todoroki whispered. "Please don't let him do to you what he did to my mother. My mother is in a hospital because of him. The abuse at his hands drove her insane. She had a psychiatic break and burned my face with boiling water. Me and my siblings were treated like trash. Tokens for his own gain. Please, Mr. Aizawa. Don't let him."

Aizawa couldn't find the words to say as Todoroki completely broke down and collapsed into the Erasure Hero's chest. Clutching onto the black fabric as he sobbed.

"Don't cry, Shoto. Nothing is going to happen to me." Aizawa whispered, running his fingers through the dual colored hair. "I will do anything in my power to protect you from him. I won't fall into his web."

Only, Shouta Aizawa already has.

Toshinori was running late for his training time with Midoriya. He rushed as fast as his recovering body could as he made his way to Heights Alliance. Despite all his worries about Shouta, he had to continue working with Midoriya on his training with One for All.

His mind was still racing with thoughts of Shouta. The Omega's scent driving him wild every time he got close. The beautiful black hair that just seemed to fall perfectly despite the little care that Shouta put into his apperance. His personality. His shyness. His everything. His Alpha called for him to protect Shouta. Keep Shouta away from Endeavor.

On the other end, he knew he couldn't protect Shouta. Not anymore. He had used up all of One for All in his fight against All for One. He was in fragile health now. Coughing up blood constantly. Despite what he felt, Shouta deserved more. He deserved someone like Hizashi. Someone who could protect him if he came down to it.

Yet, he still wanted him. Still wanted to be the Alpha who Shouta could rely on.

He had finally arrived at Heights Alliance. Midoriya was sitting on the steps, his arm over Hitoshi Shinsou's shoulder as the two talked quietly. Toshinori smiled. He could practically see heart eyes coming from Midoriya's eyes when he looked at Shinsou. Young love. Something Toshinori never experienced.

"Young Midoriya. Young Shinsou." The two jumped from the sudden voice. Midoriya's face instantly turned beet red. Shinsou let out a laugh before placing a chaste kiss against Midoriya's cheek. Giving a quick goodbye to the two Alphas, Shinsou walked up the steps and walked into the dorm. "Ready to go, young Midoriya."

Midoriya nodded, hopping up from his spot and starting down the stairs. The young Alpha stopped when something caught his attention. "What is Endeavor doing here?"

Toshinori swirled on his feet. Walking through the side door was indeed Endeavor. A low growl left Toshinori. Midoriya involunitarly cowered under the sound. It wasn't just a normal growl, it was Toshinori's inner Alpha coming out. Something sparked in the man as the former Number One Hero practically marched over to Endeavor.

All thoughts were gone as Toshinori brought up his fist and sent it flying into Endeavor's jaw. Making the red haired Alpha lose his balance for a moment. Stumbling he managed to get his ground before another fist struck him. The two were sent to the ground. Toshinori managed to get a few more good punches in. Images of Shouta appearing behind Toshinori's eyes with every fist that connected. Splitting Endeavor's lip in the process before he was flipped onto his back and Endeavor was lashing out.

The two scuffled on the ground. Growling, clawing, snarling, punching. "Stay away from him." Toshinori hissed, vemon laced in his voice as he managed to get Endeavor flipped back over. "Why are you so fixated on him? Just leave him alone."

Growling Endeavor clipped Toshinori with his elbow. "You know I can't do that. You also certainly can't keep him from me." The smug look on the face of the red haired hero caused Toshinori's anger to flare. "Especially now. You haven't notice have you?" This caused Toshinori to momentiarly stop in confusion. Endeavor capitalized on it and landed a punch to the blonde Alpha's nose. Blood immediately gushing out over his face.

"ALL MIGHT WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" It was Midoriya. The boy crying out from the sight in front of him. Toshinori could hear multiple footsteps running up to them. Three sets of arms wrapped around Toshinori, jerking him away from Endeavor. By scent, he could tell it was Midoriya, Shinsou, and Bakugou. Shoji, Sato, and Tokoyami were standing inbetween the two. Dark Shadow glaring at Endeavor.

The smug look on Endeavor's face only grew deeper. Gradually turning into a smirk as he spoke, "You're only angry cause he spread his legs for me and not you." Once again, it was like a switch was flicked. Toshinori managed to shake off the three sets of arms and break through the three stationed in the middle of them. Endeavor's entire body was thrown to the side from the amount of force from the punch. "So I was right. You want Shouta for yourself, don't you All Might?"

"Leave him out of this!" Toshinori growled, gaining one more punch. Toshinori froze when he heard a yelp of pain behind him as he drew his arm back and a body crashing to the ground. He looked over his shoulder, his eyes widening at the sight of Shinsou cradling a bloody nose. Midoriya crounched down on the ground next to the fallen Omega, pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket and handing it to Shinsou. "Shinsou.. I'm so sorry."

Both of the adult Alphas were caught off guard when a very familiar scarf wrapped around their arms and torso. Effectively immoblizing them. "What in the hell are you two doing?!" Aizawa said, his voice coming out as almost a hiss from his teeth being clutched together. "I've only been gone for thirty minutes and a fight breaks out between adults?! I expected my students before I expected the former Number One hero and the new Number One." Toshinori went to speak when Aizawa sent a glare in his direction. "Midoriya, take Shinsou to Recovery Girl. Students, go inside. Now."

Midoriya nodded as he placed his hands on Shinsou's upper arms and guided him towards the main building. The others didn't say anything as they nodded and headed back into Heights Alliance. Not without Bakugou sending a glare straight towards Endeavor before he went into the dorm. "Aizawa-kun, I'm so sorry." Toshinori started.

Aizawa's hand shot up. "Save it." He released the bindings around the two Alphas and spun on his heel. Toshinori reached out and grabbed ahold of Aizawa's wrist. A warning growl escaping Endeavor, which Toshinori gladly ignored.

"I truly am sorry."

Aizawa ripped his wrist out of Toshinori's grip, spinning back around to face the blonde Alpha. "Stop trying to be my knight in shining armor! How many times do I have to tell you to leave it alone! You go after Endeavor on campus! One of my students got hurt because of your actions. You better hope that Nezu goes easy on you cause I have to report this." The Omega sucked in a sharp breath. "You are supposed to be recovering and you go and do this? I can take care of myself, All Might. Just focus on recovering."

Endeavor stepped forward, casting a smirk towards Toshinori as he stopped in front of Aizawa. "Shouta, could you take me to Recovery Girl's office? I would like to formally apologize to Shinsou myself for his involvement." Aizawa stopped for a moment before he nodded, motioning towards the main building.

Toshinori mentally slapped himself as he watched Aizawa and Endeavor walk away. His hands turning into fists as he watched Endeavor place his arm over Aizawa's shoulder, moving some of the ebony locks away from his neck. He watched as Aizawa turned his head and allowed for Endeavor to bury his nose in the scent gland. Which only spiked his anger more.

Endeavor was manipulating Aizawa and Toshinori was going to put a stop to it.

_Author's Note: Alright here we go! Hope you enjoyed it! Like I said it the beginning, votes are still open for endgame pairing! Got about two more chapters before I officially stop considering the votes and decide on my ending. I've been thinking of possibly doing an alternate ending to this depending on how I go with it or even multiple for the pairings. I'm not sure quite yet though. See you next time!_


	5. Chapter 5

**I Want It That Way**

_Author's Note: Hey everyone and welcome back to I Want It That Way! So votes for endgame pairing is still open until the next chapter! For my Erasermic readers, have no fear even if Erasermight wins because Erasermic will still somehow be intergrated in the story. Right now I have past platonic/sexual relationship for Erasermic. Which so about a week until votes are closed... maybe. Erasermight is so far still in the lead. _

_I also did a whoospie in a previous chapter, I forgot they did the Provisional Licensing Exams in their summer break followed behind by the Deku v. Kaachan fight for the second time before school started up... so lets pretend they are already back in classes by then. Okay, cool. In other words, shit is about to go down in this chapter. I want to try and make it a bit longer because my next week's work schedule is a bit messed up so I won't have my normal three days off to work on my fics. I have two... and I normally take one night to write and edit a chapter before I post it. It leads to mistakes most of the time but it works out in the end. _

_Additional Notes: I want to thank H_C once again for instructing me on how to fix my chapter note! Thank you so much love! You are a godsend for a very tired and aggravated exhausted pigeon! _

_Additional-Additional Note: I also want to thank all of my readers as well! I love you all! Thanks so much for all the feedback and kudos! It really inspires me! _

_For Erasermight lovers, I have a new Omegaverse fic in the works that is another Omega!Aizawa which should be coming out soon. Well, this one is kinda an angst/fluff story but plays off of the USJ arc. It is an established relatonship story so they are already together at the beginning. I've got two more ideas also in the works. Another fic coming soon is actually insprised by a trans Aizawa fic I read but instead I'm writing an Omegaverse (I think I have a problem guys... before I couldn't even write it right now almost all my fics are this) where All Might was Shouta's homeroom teacher and after an incident between the two it leaves Shouta with a pup... Izuku. This one does start off as a Rape/Non-Con relationship when they are younger._

_For Past Erasercloud/Erasermight lovers: Alright so another Omegaverse AU, where Shouta and Shirakumo were going to be mates before Shirakumo tragically died but not before leaving something behind with Shouta. A pup! On a different note, the pup will NOT be Izuku or Hitoshi like my other fics such as Love the Way You Lie and Jar of Hearts. I won't say who it is but they are NOT an OC. He eventually finds himself falling for Toshinori. Like part angst and fluff for this one y'all._

_For Erasermic Lovers: I have a fic in the works called If Only (title based off the song If Only from Descendants by Dove Cameron) where Shouta is a teenager in Class 1-A and Mic is still their English teacher with a surprise homeroom teacher! A forbidden love that blossoms. Will be kinda angsty and hopefully with a happy ending. I'm thinking of making this one Omegaverse too. _

_On a different note: I'm not sure who would be interested but I have a Izuku/Shouta story in the works that is Omegaverse where Shouta is a teenager (not deaged, just a teenager). Side pairings include: BakuTodo, KamiShin, MicNight, and AllKauchi (Toshi x Tsukauchi), and either ShigaDabi or DabiHawks._

_Just note... I think I have a problem guys... so much Omegaverse ideas. Freaking I Want It That Way and Love the Way You Lie has ruined me! Well anyway... enough of my stupidly filled brain! On with the story!_

**Chapter Five: Say OK (by Vanessa Hudgens)**

_Chapter Summary: Toshinori faces the reprecussions of his actions. Todoroki, as a last resort, goes to his classmates for help. Meanwhile, after a conversation with Kayama, Aizawa realizes a drastic change in his life._

Aizawa is avoiding him. It had been two days since the incident with Endeavor and Aizawa refuses to even face Yagi. The Omega seemly doing anything in his power to completely stay away from him. The situation wasn't helped from the guilt Yagi felt when he looked at Shinsou. The young Omega was sporting a black eye and a bandage on his nose from the hit in the face. Midoriya also barely spoken to Yagi since the incident. The young Alpha only choosing to speak to him when it came to their training. Yagi just have to give Midoriya some time. He was torn between All Might and his obligation to his mate to be.

Yagi was dreading his meeting with Nezu. Aizawa had been true to his word and reported the incident to the mammal that was the Princpal. Recovery Girl had already grilled him about the altercation and the injury to Shinsou. For an Omega, Recovery Girl was as terrifying as an Alpha in a rage.

Endeavor was still on campus which angered the Alpha even more. The Flame hero only left when Aizawa was in class with his students for hero work and to return to his agency. In a few days time, the class would be starting their Provisional License Exams and than it would be time to return to regular course work.

Endeavor's presence left an underlaying tension within Heights Alliance. Todoroki was on edge constantly and Bakugou's anger seemed to be exploding out more than usual.

It was just... off.

Yagi wasn't even sure what had came over him when he attacked Endeavor. One second he was fine and the next, Endeavor was on the ground underneath him. He feared for Shouta. He knew that much. The Omega is getting entangled in a web that even he couldn't get out of. Yagi had seen it on Endeavor's face after the incident. The smug look and determination to win had been written all over the Flame Hero's face. He had witnessed Shouta allow Endeavor to scent claim him directly in front of the dorms as they were heading for the main campus.

He was livid.

He still doesn't understand what Shouta was doing sleeping with a man like Endeavor. Endeavor was the sterotypical Alpha male. Controlling and dominate. On the other hand, Shouta wasn't the typical Omega male. He wasn't docile and submissive. Someone who didn't fit in with the type of mate Endeavor would want as a partner. It was no secret that Endeavor was married to a beta woman named Rei, the mother of his four children. Even if it was a quirk marriage, Rei fit the description of exactly the type of mate that someone like Endeavor craved. Endeavor craved power. Shouta refused to bow down. That could be why Endeavor was so infatuated with the idea of Shouta Aizawa.

Endeavor's words still rang through his mind. During the fight, the red haired Alpha had said there had been a change in Shouta. Something he hadn't noticed yet. It confused him. What could Endeavor know about Shouta that Yagi couldn't?

He needed to push the thoughts of Endeavor and Shouta aside. He had to focus on his meeting with Nezu. His fate at U.A. as a teacher now rested in the mammal's paws. The blonde Alpha took in a deep breath as he arrived at his destination. After a moment, he knocked on the door and waited.

It was only a few moments before Nezu called him in and the blonde opened the door. Taking a deep breath, he shut the door behind him and took a few strides to take a seat on the couch in front of the mammal. Nezu was wearing his usual soft smile as he watched the former Pro hero take his seat.

"So, All Might-san, you are here due to the incident regarding Endeavor on campus earlier this week." Nezu stated. Yagi nodded, his stomach twisting in knots from the soft demeanor coming from Nezu. "For protection of the students, we did install security cameras at each of the dorms on the outside the building. Our cameras caught the entire fight."

"Nezu-sir... I do greatly want to apologize for my behavior that day... I don't know what overcame me. I suppose.. I just snapped." Yagi said, his voice laced in defeat.

Nezu raised a paw to silence the Alpha. "All Might-san, I have reviewed the security cameras along with some more of the staff for their opinions as well. We have determined that your state of mind at the time has justified the assault." Yagi was in shock. He had no right to attack Endeavor. It was an unprovoked attack.

"Nezu-sir-"

Nezu once again rose his paw. "I'm not saying this because you are the Symbol of Peace. I'm saying this because of what I saw on the footage." He stopped for a moment, pulling out a laptop and facing it towards the blonde Alpha. "If you would watch, take a close look at your eyes."

Yagi's eyes moved to the screen as he saw himself walk towards Midoriya and Shinsou. His eyes were still their normal shade of blue as he spoke to Midoriya and Shinsou. The Shinsou on screen left as Yagi and Midoriya spoke together. Their words silent in the video. He watched on as his head suddenly turned. His eyes widened as he watched his own eyes completely turned crimson red in seconds before he disappeared off screen.

"As you see here, All Might-san... you entered an Alpha Rage. Now let's move on the rest of the footage." Nezu switched the video to another camera's footage, showing Yagi reaching Endeavor and almost knocking the red haired Alpha to the ground. Yagi's gaze was still lingering on the set of red eyes staring down at Endeavor.

While the fight was hazy, he did remember most of the incident. Which fit in with an Alpha Rage. The causes of an Alpha Rage usually came with a mate or family. Sometimes, the underlaying causes are unknown. Anything could send an Alpha into a rage. It was up to the Alpha to fight those instincts to protect those around them.

He watched on as Shinsou, Midoriya, and Bakugou came up behind him and pulled him away from Endeavor as Shoji, Tokoyami, and Sato placed themselves between the two. Endeavor spoke to Yagi on screen, provoking him into attacking. The Alpha felt the guilt once more as he watched his elbow hit Shinsou directly in the nose. Suddenly, the fight stopped as Yagi turned towards Shinsou.

The blonde frowned as he realized his eyes were still red while looking at Shinsou and speaking. The on screen Yagi and Endeavor were both captured in the capture scarf of Aizawa as the Omega entered the screen. His quirk activated by the clear sign of his hair floating in the air. The minute that Yagi on screen looked to Aizawa, the red in his eyes faded back to blue.

Nezu didn't say anything as he closed the laptop, the lid clicking shut, and sliding it to the side. "I went into a rage... but Nezu sir... that still doesn't justify me attacking Endeavor or injuring young Shinsou!" Yagi said, almost pleading. The guilt was practically eating him alive. He had injuried one of his students.

"We thought of that. At first we wanted to suspend you as a teacher and send you to a remedial class for the teachers whenever incidents like his happen." Nezu stopped for a moment as Yagi's heart pounded against his chest. "It was actually thanks to Aizawa's defense of you that this will not happen. He told me the entire situation and what had lead to this incident."

Yagi felt like he couldn't breathe. "Aizawa-kun defended me?" The mammal nodded. "Why did he do that?"

With a shrug Nezu spoke, "I'm not sure but as you saw in the video. You went into a rage. Nothing would of stopped the incident. After Aizawa told me his side, I have determined... while by law I can't deny Endeavor access to campus... I can, however, bring in a third party to make the determination to place an order of protection on Aizawa. However, until everything is worked out... my hands are tied. I must require you to stay away from Aizawa."

Yagi's head snapped up as Nezu spoke. "What? Who?"

Just as he finished speaking, a knock on the door behind them caught both of their attention. His eyes widening as he watched the door open and the person revealed themselves.

"Tsukauchi!" Yagi said in disbelief as the detective came into the room. The brunette Alpha smiling as he saw Yagi. "You are the third party? But... you are in the Quirk Crimes Division."

Tsukauchi smiled, "Yeah but I also work with the Omega Protection Department on my off days from Quirk Crimes. Nezu called me directly after Eraserhead spoke to him." The detective stated, walking further into the room until he was at the couch. He took a seat, facing both Yagi and Nezu. "Nezu told me the information that was given to him by Eraserhead. From that, I can conclude that it was sexual coercion into a scent claim. Downside, I need to speak to Eraserhead and here it from him directly. If he doesn't cooperate, there isn't much I can do."

"So what can we do, Detective?" Nezu asked.

Tsukauchi took a deep breath, thinking for a moment before finally replying, "Well, you didn't hear this but I could get my division to call up Endeavor first for any incidents to get him off campus than speak with Eraserhead." He stopped as he looked between the two. "I just need to hear it from Eraserhead. Endeavor most likely is by his side constantly. We need to seperate the two long enough for me to talk to him. According to the Scent Claim Code, all scent claims done consentally are valid but are invalid in the case if it happened during coercion. So if the claim happened during their first encounter when Endeavor said that he would withdrawal his son from school, than I can get the protection on Eraserhead even if he doesn't want to file for it. It's part of Omega law."

Yagi's face was covered in confusion. "Which law?"

Tsukauchi laughed. "Typical hero Alpha." A blush quickly covered Yagi's face. "Thankfully, I'm a cop so that works in my favor about knowing laws. I know them all." He stopped as Yagi practically tried to hide behind his large hands. "Well, the Omega Protection Law states that if a member of authority or family member makes the complaint than we can place an order of protection on an Omega even if the Omega is non-compliant. The only downside is that a cop or lawyer needs to hear the incident from the Omega even if they aren't filing. It's kinda a screwed up law but it has the upside too it."

Nezu was the next to speak, "So if we can't get Endeavor away from Aizawa?"

Tsukauchi turned his head to look at the mammal. "We use our secret weapon."

"Secret weapon?" Yag questioned.

Tsukauchi rolled his eyes. "Oh c'mon you infatuated Alpha. Don't be dense." He sighed as Yagi still looked confused. "Hizashi Yamada, Eraserhead's best friend."

Todoroki was running out of options. He had tried to talk with Aizawa about his father. Bakugou even threatened his father. He wasn't sure what to do. Aizawa had a scent claim on him. Law states that the Alpha can't be kept away from the person they had laid a claim on consenscially.

While they couldn't keep Endeavor away from Aizawa, they could distract their teacher long enough to get the claim off of Aizawa. Something was off about the whole situation. Endeavor had never showed an interest in taking an Omega mate. Out of his marriage to Rei, he had gotten exactly what he wanted. Shoto the masterpiece. What could Aizawa provide for Endeavor that he didn't already have with the exception of being an Omega?

Todoroki wasn't sure exactly what he was going to say when he walked into the common room of Heights Alliance where the rest of his class were currently lounging around the room. Aizawa was out patroling the school grounds with Endeavor. All Might hadn't been to Heights Alliance since the incident so it left only the students in the building. There wasn't much time but it was now or never.

It wasn't suprising what the topic of their conversation was. It was ironically about Aizawa and Endeavor. Most of the boys were talking about Endeavor's Alpha status and Aizawa's lack of an Alpha in his life. The girls' conversation is what caught Todoroki's attention almost instantly.

"Maybe Endeavor and Mr. Aizawa are dating?" It was Asui. The young Beta always spoke what came to her mind. Asui's words also seemed to catch the others' attention as well.

"Mr. Aizawa dating? That's a good one, Su." Kaminari stated, a chuckle to his voice as he spoke. Shinsou sat in silence as he listened in, his gaze moving from Asui to Todoroki. "That man lives for just cats. He's not a people person."

Mina interjected with, "But he's a teacher! He deserves love too, Kami!"

It wouldn't be a surprise to Todoroki either if Shinsou had figured it all out like he had. He had told Shinsou and Midoriya his original concerns. Midoriya had told him of the incident between All Might and Endeavor. The fight had been about Aizawa. It was so much more than just a scent claim at this point. He had to keep his father away from Aizawa at any cost. He refused to let Endeavor mentally torture Aizawa like he had to his mother.

"Mr. Aizawa is such a private person... should we really be talking about this?" Yaoyorozu questioned.

"Endeavor, though? We've all heard the rumors." Krishsima added.

Uraraka took a drink from her milk box before adding in her own thoughts, "Even so... there isn't much we could do. We are just his students." Shinsou snorted from his spot which caused the entire class to look to him.

"You really think that? That we are just his students?" Shinsou said, his voice low with almost a warning growl. "We are so much more than that. Did you happen to forget about the USJ where he threw himself into a fight that he knew he could of been killed at any moment to protect us? What about the attack at the training camp when he put everything on the line to allow us to defend ourselves?" The Indigo haired Omega paused. "I shouldn't be telling you this but at night when I can't sleep I go train with Mr. Aizawa for a while. He told me once that he would do anything for us. We are his pups are far as he is concerned. He is the reason I'm in the hero course. During the entrance exams, he saw me and decided to give me a different exam with Principal Nezu's permission."

Shinsou's words seemed to spark within the others. Midoriya smiled to the Omega before looking back out to the class. "We are his class, yes... but we are his pups if you think about it. He nutures us... cares for us. Teaches us... He is basically our father away from our actual parents. He would listen to us if we all said something." The green haired Alpha stated, taking Shinsou's hand in his own with a smile on his face.

Bakugou looked up from between the Bakusquad, finally noticing Todoroki's presence in the room. "Shoto." It was a whisper but it drew their classmates' attention to the Omega.

Without missing a beat, Todoroki immediately said, "Speaking of Mr. Aizawa and my father... I need your help." He stopped as the others fell silent. "My father has a scent claim on Mr. Aizawa... my father can't be kept from Mr. Aizawa but that doesn't mean that we can't distract Mr. Aizawa from seeing him. I can't let Mr. Aizawa get hurt by my father like my mother... so please.. help me."

Iida, shockingly, was the first up. "Of course, Todoroki. It is our duty as heroes in training to help." With the class representative's okay, the others quickly fell in behind him in agreement.

"Dadzawa needs us." Mina said.

"If you think those two shouldn't be together. I'm behind you bro." Krishsima added.

"Let's do it." Tokoyami also spoke up.

Koda gave a nod from behind Shoji to add in his agreement. "It's settled then. Operation Keep Aizawa and Endeavor Apart is a go." Kaminari stated proudly.

"IT DOESN'T NEED A NAME YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Bakugou shouted, immediately causing the rest of the class to laugh. The blonde growled as he looked back to Todoroki. "We got this, Shoto."

Todoroki couldn't even say how grateful he was in that moment. In this moment, they weren't just a class. They were a family protecting their father.

Shouta Aizawa was not having a good couple of days. On top of the incident between Yagi and Endeavor, he was constantly surrounded by Endeavor which caused his Omega to submit at every moment. He was exhausted. Sleep practically refusing to come to him like normal.

His stomach was constantly doing flips making him nauseous every single time he tried to eat something. He couldn't even eat his normal jelly packets without the feeling hit him like train.

Endeavor was getting possessive. He hadn't even been able to speak to Nemuri, who is a female Alpha, without Endeavor growling at her. His presence was causing an unsettling feeling and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. He really despised Alpha Laws.

He had finally found a moment of silence when Endeavor was called away due to a villain attack. He knew he shouldn't be happy that someone might be getting hurt in that moment but he was just happy that Endeavor was finally gone for a moment.

His entire body was sore. Endeavor's stamina was outrageous. It was great for a hero but other activites... not so much.

Endeavor's scent claim was still strong on him. It was getting stronger by every passing moment even with Endeavor not with him. It was absolutely infirating. He never met for it to get this far. He only wanted to keep Todoroki at U.A.

Guilt had taken him over when he had spoken to Nezu about the fight with All Might and Endeavor. He had seen Yagi's eyes. The Alpha had been in a rage. He had no control over his actions but it still didn't justify hurting his student. He was just so angered. Shinsou was basically his pup. As far as he was concerned, so was the rest of his students.

He had requested that All Might stayed away from him until he figured out a way to get out of the claim with Endeavor. He knew that if All Might ran into Endeavor again, the same thing would happen. He barely managed to keep All Might at U.A. as a teacher. Nezu originally would of been forced to fire the blonde Alpha or even suspend him and send him to classes for heroes who lose control but it would tranish the Alpha's record if word got out.

He had to protect his pups. He trusted All Might but he couldn't have another incident of rage happen in the presence of his class. They would not hestitate to run into it if it came down to it.

Midoriya, especially, wouldn't hestitate. He would do anything to protect All Might. That problem child. Always causing some sort of problem for him. Even with that, Aizawa would do anything in his power to protect the young Alpha.

His main concern at the moment was keeping Bakugou away from Endeavor. It was no secret in the dorms that Bakugou was courting Todoroki. With Bakugou's explosive behavior, it could boil over at any moment if the Alpha thought his Omega to be was in distress. He had heard of the threats thrown between Bakugou and Endeavor in the dorms from Yaoyorozu. She had witnessed the entire scene.

Endeavor did tell him he was prepared to have Todoroki switch classes but Aizawa managed to change his mind. Of course, it had been with an act of using his body once again but he managed to change the Alpha's mind.

He didn't realize how much in thought he was until he came crashing into a body and falling into the floor. "Oh shit, sorry Shouta." He looked up to see Hizashi standing over him.

"Not your fault, I wasn't paying attention." The Omega muttered as Hizashi helped him off of the floor. The landing on the floor didn't help his sore bottom at all. He wanted to just curl up on the floor and go sleep right there in the middle of the hallway. He didn't care.

"I don't have time to bother my favorite Omega right now, yo. I got to go talk with Nezu. He didn't say why though." Hizashi said, pointing finger guns at him as he walked past the Erasure hero and made his way down the hall. Leaving Aizawa in confusion before he shrugged it off and entered the teacher's lounge.

Of course he wasn't alone but thankfully it was only one person. Nemuri sat at her desk in her causal clothes as she sipped on her coffee and looked at the computer screen. Thankfully, she would let him sleep if it came down to it. She didn't say anything as she watched as he walked to his own desk and sat down.

"You look terrible, Shouta." Nemuri said, her face covered in concern once she took in his appearance. He merely grunted in reply as he shuffled through his paper work to find what he was looking for. "Your heat is coming up here soon isn't it?"

Shouta looked up from the papers. "Yeah, so?" He could already tell he was going to get a headache from this conversation.

"Spending it with Endeavor?" There is was. He had been waiting for her to say something. He sent a glare in her direction, only causing her to smirk.

"Not you too." Shouta groaned. "It's not like I have a choice, Nemuri."

The Rated R Hero only chuckled. "See this is exactly why I teach the classes about Dynamics and Laws and not the men." Shouta rolled his eyes. "You do realize that anyone here who is an Alpha would be willing to help you, right?"

Shouta stopped for a moment from his shuffling. "Endeavor has a scent claim on me. I wouldn't be able too."

Nemuri took a drink from her coffee before deciding to speak once again. "Oh Shouta, you are so dense at times." She laughed as she once again saw Shouta glare at her. "Babe, like seriously, a scent claim is apart of courting but it doesn't mean you are legally bound to Endeavor. It's not a bond mark that is physically binding."

Shouta slammed the papers on the table in irritated which caused Nemuri to cock her eyebrow. Without much thought, she got up from her spot and rounded the line of desks before coming up behind Shouta. She leaned down, placing her arms around his shoulders and leaning her chin against his shoulder. Taking in his scent with the mixture of Endeavor's. "Baby boy-"

"Don't call me that."

Smirking she continued on anyway, "Scent claims can wear off, be covered, or eventually lead to a bond mark. If you really want out of the claim with Endeavor, all you have to do is sleep with another Alpha and have them place a claim on you. I would be glad to do it. Hizashi would be willing to do it since you guys have already shared heats and ruts together."

Shouta turned his head to the side to face her. "How did you know that?"

Nemuri only smiled. "Zashi likes to talk when he's drunk. I'm also sure that All Might-san would have no problem in helping you out either." Shouta felt his face flush at the mentions of both of the blonde Alphas. "Or you can avoid Endeavor when he's here and just let the claim wear off."

She pulled away from the Omega, taking a moment to run her fingers through his hair before moving back to her desk. Picking up her coffee and one of the folders that was on her desk before making her way towards the door.

"Oh and Shouta." She stopped, looking over her shoulder to make sure she had his attention. An unreadable expression was covering her face as she looked to him "You smell sweeter. Your Omega must be happy or something."

Without allowing Shouta to reply, she left the room leaving Shouta stomped. He never noticed that his scent had changed through the overpowering scent of Endeavor. There could only be two causes for a scent change in an Omega.

Newly mated or...

Pregnancy.

All the color drained from Shouta's face as the door closed shut behind Nemuri.

Tsukauchi had left the office as soon as Hizashi arrived. Nezu called the Voice hero to tell them their plans and to have him come to the office. It was working out perfectly. Hizashi had ran into Aizawa in the hallway on his way here. He would be in the teacher's lounge with Midnight. Midnight most likely knew of the plans from Hizashi and would stay until she was sure he would stay in the lounge.

It didn't take him long to find the room before he slid up the door and sure enough Aizawa was sititng at his desk, staring at the papers in front of him. "Hello, Eraserhead." He said, announcing his presence in the room. Aizawa looked up to him, nodding at him before looking back down. The detective took a few strides before taking a seat at the desk he knew belonged to All Might. Which happened to be adjacent to Aizawa's desk which placed them face to face. "Eraserhead, I would like to ask you some questions concerning your relationship with Endeavor."

He didn't miss the way that Aizawa tensed up almost instantly once the Alpha's name was mentioned. "What about him?" Aizawa's voice was softer than usual.

"Well, Principal Nezu had some concerns after the incident with All Might and Endeavor with what you had told him. I just need to clear up a few things." Tsukauchi stated, watching as Eraserhead nodded. "Could you tell me how your relationship with Endeavor started?"

Aizawa knew of his quirk. His quirk Truth allowed him to see through any lies and know if that person was lying to him. That's why he was sent in for this case. Considering Aizawa would probably leave out the important details. "The first time was at his home the day me and All Might were doing home visits. We decided to split off on our own. My last visit was the Todoroki home." He stopped, biting his lip as if he didn't want to talk. "Endeavor... gave me an ultimatium. Either I have sex with him or he withdraws Todoroki from school."

Tsukauchi nodded, taking in the information. Unfortunately, he needed more. He just hoped that Aizawa wouldn't shut down before he got it. "What else happened?"

"Um, he finished and I left." Aizawa replied.

Tsukauchi could tell there was more to it than what Aizawa was saying. He had to step up his questioning to get it out of him. "Okay. Did anything unusual happen after this sexual encounter with Endeavor?"

Aizawa froze. Tsukauchi was definitely on the right track. "Um.. I went into heat a few days later."

"Was that when you were suppose to have your heat?" The detective questioned. Aizawa shook his head. "Could there of been any other causes other than your encounter with Endeavor that could of cause it?"

Once again Aizawa shook his head. "No, it's never happened to me before. Even if I'm stressed out or sick."

"Did Endeavor help you with your heat?" One again a nod came from Aizawa. "Alright, so did he scent claim you during your heat?" Another nod. "That still doesn't explain why you went into heat so soon. Do you remember if he scent claimed you during the encounter in his home?"

Aizawa sighed in defeat. Tsukauchi was going to find out either way. "Yes, he did."

"And this was the encounter where he coerced you?"

"Yes." The Erasure hero muttered.

Tsukauchi was relieved. It had been easier to get the information than he thought. Most likely Aizawa took his quirk into consideration and knew he couldn't hide the information. "Thank you for clearing that up, but I can't lie to you. I was brought in because your co-workers and boss are concerned. We want to place an order of protection on you against Endeavor. With the information you've given me, I'm granting it. I will notify Endeavor before he leaves his agency tonight."

Aizawa was in complete shock. He had heard of Orders of Protection for Omegas. For Omegas in the hero profession it was a little different. While in a normal order, the Alpha would be required to stay away from the Omega at all costs. If they failed to do so, they would be imprisoned for the duration of the protection order. With Omega heroes with the Alpha in the same profession, they could work on a case together but the Alpha and Omega would both have to be accompanied by another person. They could never be alone and within ten feet of each other. It was the only exception to the order due to their profession and the possibility of being called to the same case.

There would only be one issue with an order of protection. An Alpha can't be kept away even by law if the Omega discovers they are with pup who is fathered by the Alpha. With the exception if it is discovered after, could the order remain in effect. "Um... what if I was... pregnant?"

Tsukauchi completely froze. He was not expecting this. "Is it confirmed?"

Aizawa shook his head. "No... it was something Nem-Midnight said about my scent. It could be a possiblity. I haven't thought of getting a mate so I never thought of taking contraceptives..." At this moment, he felt like a complete idiot. He didn't even think of it before. Hizashi always wore protection when they slept together. Heroes were not required to take contraceptives or suppressants due to laws. Its against the law for an agency to require it. Undercover heroes tended to take them if they had a long case or if they didn't want their dynamic being known. Usually this was the case with Omegas in undercover work. Aizawa had his fair share of cases like that.

"Well let's make sure and we will go from there. I assume Recovery Girl lives on campus too." Tsukauchi stated. Aizawa nodded as he got up from his seat and followed behind the detective and out of the lounge.

It seemed like forever before they had finally arrived at Recovery Girl's office. Of course the Omega woman was in her office. The students at U.A. were a bit reckless while they were training. Recovery Girl noticed them almost immediately when they came into the room. She gave them a soft smile as she closed the book in front of her and gave her full attention to the two.

"How can I help you two?" She asked.

Tsukauchi decided to speak before Aizawa even had a chance to speak. Not like he could find the words to speak anyway. "Recovery Girl, could you possibly run a test off the books for us?"

Recovery Girl gave the two a look before nodding her head. "What kind of test?" Her eyes immediately fell to Aizawa. She didn't need to be told who the test was going to be for. She had a sixth sense when it came to anything medical at U.A.

"Pregnancy." Aizawa whispered. Her face went soft at the absolute terrified expression on Aizawa's normally emotionless face. It was no secret that Recovery Girl kept pregnancy tests in the nurse's office. She kept them for Omegas and young girls within the school who are sexually active and don't want to tell their parents quite yet of their concerns.

"Alright, come sit on the bed and I will get a test for you." Recovery Girl stated before walking into a small supply room. Aizawa took in a deep breath as he sat down on the bed.

The Erasure hero looked up to Tsukauchi unsure of basically everything in that moment. "What happens if it's positive?"

Tsukauchi could only muster up a small smile. "We will figure that out."

Recovery Girl came back into the room with the box and handed it over to the ebony haired Omega. "Go into the bathroom and follow the instructions. Bring it out to me once you're done." Without muttering a word, Aizawa took it from the other Omega and did as he was instructed.

Recovery Girl waited for the bathroom door to click shut before she turned to face the detective. "Is there something I should know about, Detective Tsukauchi?"

Tsukauchi knew Recovery Girl woud need to know. It was vital if the test was postive that the information did not leave this room. "Principal Nezu called me about an order of protection for Aizawa from Endeavor. If Aizawa is pregnant and knows about it, we can't place it but I would rather him know now than be worried. There are chances it's going to be negative."

Recovery Girl pressed her lips together. "And if it's positive? Aren't you just setting him up at this point?" She did have a really valid point. They could wait until the order is completely in place but if Aizawa decided to check before he could tell Endeavor. There would be nothing he could do to help Aizawa at that point. He needed to get ahead of it before it happened.

"All Might cares for Eraserhead. I will do anything in my power to help in any way that I can. I need to get in front of anything that could jeopardize the order of protection." Tsukauchi replied. Recovery Girl seemed pleased with the answer and didn't press on. The bathroom door opened and Aizawa quickly came out and handed the test over to Recovery Girl.

"Now we wait." The woman stated, setting the test to the side. "So, Shouta. If it doesn't come back positive, do you know what you will do?"

Honestly, Aizawa hadn't even thought about it. It was clear to the others that he was questioning his own judgement in that moment. "I honestly... have no idea."

A beep from the table pulled Recovery Girl's attention away from Aizawa and to the test. She picked it up, taking a moment before turning back to Aizawa and handing it to him. "I suppose congradulations are in order. You are three weeks along."

Aizawa just stared at the test in his hand. The test reading:

_Positive, 3+ Weeks_

The world was spinning around him. He barely heard Tsukauchi say, "This does not leave this room. If anyone asks, Aizawa found out after the order was put in place."

Shouta Aizawa was pregnant. With Endeavor's pup.


	6. Chapter 6

**I Want It That Way**

_Author's Note: Hey everyone and welcome back to I Want It That Way! Alright so voting for the endgame pairing is now closed! So Erasermight did gain the most votes before voting ended. Erasermic came in second followed behind by AllEraserMic. Never fear my Erasermic readers, Erasermic will be involved somehow or I might make a twist. You never know. I have a habit of changing my mind sometimes sooooo we shall see!_

_Additional Notes: No new ideas for once! Other fics will be coming out soon and I believe the one that is almost complete is my Erasermic. I gotta double check on that. Well, this chapter takes place a few weeks following the conclusion of the last chapter. On with the story! So we will be starting work studies which of course aligns with Season Four of BNHA. I just want to say that I do not do spoilers cause I know not everyone reads the manga! If I do ever enter manga terroritory, I will let you guys know in chapter notes and add it to my tags. I have no plans on it unless I mention Shirakumo Oboro, who (if you don't know) is from MHA: Vigilantes and was a classmate of Shouta and Hizashi. I also can't follow it due to well the story xD They are just doing work studies. _

**Chapter Six: Bring Me To Life (by Evanesence)**

_Chapter Summary: After weeks of being without Endeavor, Shouta is feeling the withdrawals of the scent claim. In desperation, he turns to the person he trusts the most. _

Weeks had passed since Shouta had talked with Tsukauchi and the detective had been true to his word about keeping his pregnancy a secret. The Order of Protection had been placed with no problem. Endeavor hasn't been back to U.A. since that day. It still confused him that Tsukauchi would have him test for pregnancy if it could possibly interfere with the protection order. The only thing the Erasure hero could think of was the possibility if Shouta got too anxious to know the answer and discovered before Tsukauchi could get the paperwork in place.

Shouta had no idea what he was going to do. Was it Endeavor's plan to entrap him by pregnancy? It could be but Shouta hadn't mentioned that he wasn't on any form of birth control or suppresents. Could it of been that he worked closely with All Might and even has a respect for? Was he just a stupid competition to the new interiem Number One Hero?

The remaining embers of the scent claim still boiled within Shouta. He could feel it every single day. His body and his Omega still called for Endeavor. He never personally felt the aftermath of a failed claim but he absolutely despised it.

His body was running to hot in temperature. He was constantly on edge. He was snapping. He only seemed his calmest around Todoroki and he knew it was because Todoroki was Endeavor's son. It had to be. So luckily, his students weren't getting the aftermath.

He was in physical pain. His muscles were sore and his scent gland hurt for even fabric to rub against it. The pain he was experiencing was worse than what it felt like when the Nomu broke his arm for the first time. Every step he took sent sparks of pain shooting through him. He was exhausted.

He hadn't showed any of the normal signs of pregnancy yet so luckily he has been able to hide that for now. He won't be able too for much longer but he had to wait. Just a little longer.

He would thank anyone who would listen that some of his students were doing work studies. Midoriya went with Sir Nighteye. No suprise for Shouta on that choice. Sir Nighteye was All Might's sidekick for years. Kirishima went to Fat Gum's agency. Asui and Uraraka joined Ryukyu's Hero Agency. It gave him some piece of mind knowing that his students were working with the Big Three of U.A. and would be in good hands with the pro heroes. Tokoyami was being looked at for a work study with Hawks, the current Number Two Hero. Todoroki and Bakugou had both failed their licensing exams so they were gone on weekends doing remedial classes. It left only a handful of students left with him, all of which go to train in their free time. So it left him on his own. Just the way he needed it at the moment.

The last thing he wanted to do was worry his pups. Except wherever his pups go, chaos seems to follow.

Heights Alliance was almost dead silent except for the sounds of his feet on softly hitting the floor. They had the day off from classes and most of the students had gone home to see their families. Todoroki and Bakugou were in their remedial classes and the other four were at their work studies. Shouta was completely alone in the dorms.

His mind was racing between fighting his Omega over Endeavor and worrying that the students were okay. This pregnancy was definitely taking it's toll on his emotional state. He noticed himself worrying more about his students when they left the safety of the campus. Or whenever they were out of his sight.

Shinsou had told him the classes plans to keep Endeavor away from him. Thankfully, with the protection order in place, they didn't have too. It didn't make his heart skip a beat every time he thought of them doing what they could to protect him. In the end, they were doing him proud. They are his heroes in training. They will make excellent heroes one day. He knows that.

"If you keep doing that you are going to burn a hole into the carpet."

The Omega felt his feet go off the floor as the voice rang in his ears from behind him. His heart was beating loud enough that he could hear it in his ears that he could barely hear the laughter from behind him. He turned on his heel and instantly punching the offending person in the arm.

"You fucker, Hizashi. Don't do shit like that. Shit like that gets you hit." Shouta growled through his teeth. Hizashi merely smiled a toothy grin at him. The ebony haired man rolled his eyes before he turned back to continue his pacing.

"What's on your mind? I haven't seen you do that in a while." The blonde Alpha questioned, his gaze following each movement that Shouta was doing. He had seen the difference in his friend throughout the last few weeks. Tsukauchi had came to him for a backup plan if his plan failed. "Shouta, what's bugging you?"

Shouta shook his head. "Nothing, I'm fine, 'Zashi."

Hizashi rolled his eyes. It was a clear lie, just by Shouta's body language. He also knew every tell that Shouta had from the years that he had known him. He knew when something was bugging the Omega even if he didn't release any type of pheromones.

The Alpha took a couple of steps forward and wrapped his arms around Shouta's chest, bringing the Omega flush against his chest. He could feel the deep heat radiating off of his body. He knew that Shouta was going through the withdrawals of the scent claim. He had heard stories of how terrible it was. He had already been on the receiving end of Shouta's moods lately. He just needed to show Shouta that someone was there for him.

The Omega's body completely stilled. Hizashi released calming pheromones and within seconds Shouta relaxed against Hizashi's body. The Alpha ran his fingers through the ebony locks and listened on as Shouta started making small noises of contentment. If the claim was still in effect, than Shouta wouldn't be allowing Hizashi so close in an intimate way.

"Please, Shouta. I care about you. Nemuri does, Yagi does. Please, what is bothering you?" Hizashi whispered.

Shouta started shaking his head. Hizashi could feel the Omega starting to shake against him. He froze for a moment when he felt a wetness on the revealed part of his arm. Shouta was crying? Hizashi turned his body to where he was standing directly in front of the Omega until he could see his face. He could see the glistening wetness on Shouta's cheeks.

"Hizashi... I've made a terrible mistake..."

The distress was evident on Shouta's face as his words spilled out. Hizashi rubbed the Omega's forearms with small circles. "What could be so bad that it has you like this, Shou? You aren't one to regret your choices."

Shouta sucked in a sharp breath, looking at Hizashi through a cloak of ebony. "Hizashi... I let Endeavor do those things to me. I allowed myself to sleep with him."

Hizashi frowned. "We've been through this already. You said you did it for Todoroki. You said so yourself that you would never regret that decision."

Shouta shook his head, his hair sticking to his face against the tear tracts. "Hizashi... it's not that... I continued on with it. I continued sleeping with him since that day." Shouta choked out a sob as the blonde's grip tightened on his arm. "Zashi... I'm pregnant.. with Endeavor's baby." Hizashi felt all the blood leave his face. He didn't say a word as he pulled Shouta against him and wrapped his arms completely around him. He quickly began to whisper sweet nothings as Shouta cried against him. "I don't know what to do..."

"It's okay, Shou. We've got this. I got you." The Alpha whispered, placing a soft kiss against Shouta's hair.

"I let it get so bad. He scent claimed me... shared my heat... I got in so deep. Yagi warned me against it. Todoroki did too. I didn't listen." Shouta cried. "I got claimed and Tsukauchi lied for me and oh my god... I feel like I'm burning and it hurts. I don't know anymore."

Hizashi completely froze. Tsukauchi lied? The man that literally can tell through a lie, lied? "What do you mean Tsukauchi lied?"

Shouta shot backwards, his eyes wide as he looked up at the blonde. "Oh my god.. I wasn't supposed to say that. Why did I say that?!" He reached up and wrapped his hands within his hair, yanking it away from his head. "Why am I so stupid?!" He gasped as he pulled his hair further away.

Hizashi quickly moved and untangled Shouta's hands from his hair and held his wrists out so he couldn't continue causing pain to himself. "Shouta, calm down. What did he lie about? You need to tell me so I can cover it up if I'm asked."

Shouta inhaled harshly as a sob rushed out of him. "He lied about my pregnancy. Said we found out after the protection order was place. We found out before. Nemuri questioned it."

Hizashi nodded. That's all he needed. "Okay, Shou."

Shouta groaned as another wave of pain went through him. Hizashi immediately made shushing sounds. "I know it hurts."

The Omega let out another cry. "It doesn't just hurt. It feels like it's killing me." Hizashi's arms wrapped tighter around him, attempting to sooth anything that the Omega was feeling. "I feel like I'm boiling from the inside out."

"Shou-"

"Please, Hizashi. Help me. Claim me. Do something to make this go away." Shouta pleaded, his eyes widened as he looked up at his best friend. The Alpha's face grim at the decision at hand. He cares so much for Shouta but claiming him? That would only lead to what Shouta is experiencing now. Hizashi took in a deep breath, his heart skipping a beat as Shouta's arms found themselves wrapped around his neck. "Please, I need this to go away... it hurts." The world seemed to stop around the Alpha when Shouta stood on his tip toes and connected their lips.

Hizashi's eyes widened for a moment before they slipped shut. The smell of Shouta's scent intoxicating him. Their lips danced in sync as Shouta padded backwards and fell backwards onto the bed. The Omega's hands ripping at Hizashi's leather jacket, taking in his comforting scent of leather and spearmint.

The blonde forced himself away from Shouta for a moment, looking down at the Omega underneath him. "Shouta, if I do this... it will erase what you have for Endeavor but than you will just want me."

The Erasure hero whined. "Please." He begged.

Hizashi knew it was wrong. Shouta was in the right state of mind... but wasn't. The Omega gripped him by the back of the neck and pressed a hard kiss into his mouth. Hizashi gave in and allowed the kiss to continue.

Hizashi had three options laid out for him. He could claim Shouta without any sexual contact. Two, claim him during sex. Three, walk away. If he claimed Shouta by scent without actually having sex with him, the claim leaving his system shouldn't effect him as bad. It would stop the effects he was filling now.

He hasn't ever seen Shouta like this before. He knew what he needed to do.

"I've got you, Shou." Hizashi whispered as he pulled away from the Omega, his nose pressing into Shouta's chin as he spoke. He slowly moved, placing his nose in the croak of Shouta's neck right above the scent gland. Shouta whined underneath him, pressing himself flush against the Alpha.

"Please, Hizashi."

Hizashi brought his hand up and cradled the side of Shouta's head. His fingers curling into the ebony locks as he pulled the hair completely out of the way. Taking a deep breath, he moved forward and nuzzled his nose into the scent gland. Shouta practically purring beneath him.

Shouta's smell was more intoxicating than he thought. The smell of cherry blossoms and coffee beans. He could pick up his scent already starting to mix in with it, covering the left over fire and wood. A small growl left him when he heard a soft moan leave Shouta. The claim had placed, effectively causing the claim from Endeavor to leave his system.

Within moments, he could feel Shouta's body temperature going down. He still ran warm but his skin wasn't burning to the touch. Hizashi lifted his head, his gaze moving over Shouta's face. His once distressed features now calm and peaceful. The obisidian eyes almost slipping shut as Shouta felt the exhaustion hitting his body.

Hizashi moved to get off the bed but stopped when he felt an hand capture his wrist. "Stay... please."

Hizashi smiled. "Of course, Shou. Anything for you."

The blonde peeled off his jacket and let it slide down next to the bed. Thankfully, he had left his directional in his room so it wasn't in the way. Shouta turned onto his side, placing his head directly in the croak of Hizashi's neck. His nose next to the Alpha's scent gland, taking in the rich scent from the Alpha. Hizashi wrapped his arm around the Omega, pulling him close to his body and allowed for the Omega to use him as a pillow.

"Thank you, 'Zashi." Shouta whispered, sleep already starting to take him. Hizashi just smiled, holding on just a bit tighter. They could deal with the reprecussions later. Shouta was in pain and Hizashi would do anything to help.


	7. Chapter 7

**I Want It That Way **

_Author's Note: Hey everyone and welcome back to I Want It That Way! Alright so we are doing a small time skip here about a month so Shouta is close to two months pregnant here. _

**Chapter Seven: True Colors**

_Chapter Summary: Shouta has completely moved on from his scent claim with Endeavor, his claim from Hizashi has officially gone away and he is content. His world comes crumbling down when the last thing he expected happens. _

A month had passed since Shouta practically begged Hizashi to place a scent claim on him. On the bright side, the side effects weren't terrible like they were with Endeavor's. Hizashi had gone the route of placing it without any sexual contact. It made the side effects of the claim wearing off slight compared to the burning feeling that Shouta felt with Endeavor. He still felt certain side effects such as fatigue and headaches but he wasn't burning up with fever like before. It helped that Hizashi remained at his side the entire time that the claim worked its way through his system.

The rest of the teachers knew about the claim and why Hizashi had done it. Kayama, of course, made as much sexual jokes as possible until it had worn off. Yagi had just been happy to see Shouta doing better. The former Number One hero still felt the guilt of placing Shouta in the situation alone with Endeavor. Despite everything, Shouta still defended his actions for the first day.

Still at this point the only ones who knew of Shouta currently carrying Endeavor's pup were Recovery Girl, Tsukauchi, and Hizashi. He still hadn't told anyone else. He was following Tsukauchi's words about waiting to say anything. It had been a month since then but the unsettling feeling remained. Something didn't feel right to him.

He was finally showing signs of his pregnancy but he managed to keep them underwraps when he was around his students and other faculty members. He had his suspicions that Todoroki might know from the way the dual quirk user reacted near him. Todoroki's presence was calming, and the unborn pup seemed to sense it as well. His symptoms were lower and almost non existent around the Omega teen.

There had been studies around the effects that children have on their unborn siblings. It's believed to be stemed from the familial bonds being formed in utero. Most unborn pups tend to be calmer around their siblings and react when their sibling is in distress. Unlike the other bonds, familial bonds form while the pup is still developing in the womb while the others develop during infancy. The first is the scent gland followed by the mating gland. Pups gain the first part of their scent from their Alpha or Beta parent at birth while the second part comes from the other parents when the scent gland forms. Most siblings in this case share at least one similar scent marker rather it comes from their paternal father, maternal father, paternal mother, or maternal mother.

Shouta noticed this with Todoroki, his father, and his sister. They all shared similiar scents relating to fire. Todoroki's scent was the mixture of a campfire and snow. Which was the perfect mixture due to his quirk. Endeavor's scent contained the smell a fire burning and rosewood. Fuyumi Todoroki also had the fire scent that combined with vanilla. It was safe to assume that Endeavor's other two children also carried that scent as well. It would be safe to assume that Shouta's pup would have the same scent marker. Endeavor's scent was very dominating compared to Shouta's. If he ever met Todoroki's mother, he could probably say the same about her.

At the moment, his unborn pup seemed to want to make Shouta's life a living nightmare. He was in the teacher's lounge trying to grade the homework of the students doing work studies. His pup did not like that at all. His head was pounding and his stomach in knots. The nausea was hitting him in waves as he forced himself to continue on with his grading.

His class were currently attending their Modern Hero Art class with Midnight so it left him in the room with Hizashi and Yagi. It was Hizashi's free period and Yagi wasn't due for another class until after lunch. He could feel both of the Alpha's gazes on him, practically burning a hole through him. It mixed in with his irritated that much more.

"Aizawa-kun, you don't look so good. Maybe you should go see Recovery Girl." Yagi muttered from his desk. His face covered in concern as he watched the Omega.

Aizawa sighed as he looked up from his paperwork to look over to the Alpha. "Yagi-san, I'm fine."

Yagi didn't seem to take that for an answer. "Are you sure? Could I get you some water or maybe a snack?"

It was comforting to know that Yagi was being caring. The man was a retired hero. It was in his nature. Yet, it still irritated Shouta that he was pushing at it once more. "It's okay. Just want to grade this and take a nap."

Yagi didn't push forward anymore but keep sneaking worried looks in Shouta's direction. Hizashi had yet to say anything but it was clear he was concerned as well. His eyes watched Shouta's sluggish movements as the Erasure quirk user swapped papers.

Shouta stopped suddenly as the nausea hit full force. As quickly as he could, he turned to the side and released the contents of his stomach onto his lap and the floor. Immediately, Hizashi and Yagi were standing and by his side. Hizashi rubbed soothing circles into his back and Yagi pulled out a handkercheif and handed it over to the Omega.

"Maybe you should take the rest of the day off, Aizawa-kun." Yagi muttered as Shouta gagged once more.

The Omega quickly shook his head. "I'm fine."

Yagi didn't budge. "You aren't, Aizawa. You literally just threw up all over yourself. You should go back to your dorm and rest." The Alpha pleaded.

"Yagi." It was Hizashi, it came out more of a warning than agreement. Yagi looked between the other Alpha and Shouta.

"What's going on?" Yagi questioned.

Shouta looked up from his lap as the nausea finally started to pass. "Yagi-san, I'm not sick."

Yagi continued cleaning up Shouta's mouth and chin with a soft look on his face. "Something's going on."

Shouta sighed. With Shouta literally showing signs of pregnancy, Yagi was still completely oblivious. "Yagi, I'm not sick. I'm pregnant." Yagi froze for a moment, his face going blank. Shouta felt his mouth go dry.

Suddenly Yagi's face broke out in a smile. "Well, congratulations are in order." Shouta felt almost relieved at Yagi's reaction. He was expecting him to get angry and explode. Yagi looked back down at his work and cleaning up Shouta. "I'm going to guess that Endeavor is the father."

"Yeah." Shouta whispered.

Yagi's smile didn't waver though. He was genuinely happy for the Omega. "When I fought Endeavor... he mentioned that there was a change about you. I wasn't sure what he meant by it until now."

It was Shouta's turn to freeze. What was Yagi even talking about? He hadn't heard anything between Yagi and Endeavor when he saw their fight. He had only seen from Shinsou getting hit in the face until he put a complete stop to it.

"What do you mean, Yagi?" Hizashi asked before Shouta could even speak.

Yagi looked back up from Shouta's hands. "Endeavor told me that no one could keep Aizawa away from him. He said something like 'especially now' or along the lines of that." Yagi looked away from Hizashi back to Shouta, smiling softly at him. His gaze, however, was the complete opposite. It was the same look that he had seen on Yagi's face during the altercation with Endeavor. "At first I thought maybe it was the scent claim on you but I think he knew that you were carrying his pup. Some Alphas can tell before their mates can. While you two aren't mated, Endeavor in his own right is a strong Alpha." He explained. The blood drained from Shouta's face, leaving him paler than usual. Could Endeavor of planned it from the beginning?

Shouta felt the nausea returning. Something about the idea that Endeavor purposely put him in this situation made him sick to his stomach. He unconciously rose his hand to his stomach and placed it on the small swell that was there.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick again." Shouta muttered, bending back over as he gagged against the rising bile. Yagi didn't move but rather decided to move Shouta's hair out of the way. Nothing came up but stomach acid that fell between the two. Yagi whispered sweet nothings as Hizashi continued to rub circles into his back.

"Let's get him back to his dorm. I'll text Midnight that Shouta might be a minute." Hizashi said to the other Alpha. Yagi quickly agreed and stood up, placing his hands underneath Shouta's underarms and pulling the Omega up with him. Shouta didn't even fight against Yagi as he allowed the Alpha to escort him out of the lounge.

Hizashi sent the message to Kayama and sent a quick one to Nezu to fill him in on the situation before he also followed the other two out. He stayed closely behind the both of them, keeping an eye out of any wonderers in the hall. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't explain. At the moment, he knew he needed to care for Shouta.

He knew Alpha laws. If Endeavor really knew about Shouta carrying his pup before the order was placed than all of Tsukauchi's work would of been for nothing. It felt odd to him that Endeavor didn't try to fight the order when it was given to him. The fire Alpha had to have an ulterior motive in mind. In Alpha law, if the Alpha had prior knowledge of an Omega or Beta carrying their pup, that Alpha was required to support that person for the duration of the pregnancy as well as support the pup after their birth. It also meant that the Alpha couldn't be kept away from that person due to that reason.

If Yagi was right about what Endeavor meant during their fight, that meant Shouta could be forced to marry Endeavor for the reason of pregnancy. Shouta wouldn't be able to divorce or break their bond until after the child was born. Shouta would also be required to form a familial bond with Endeavor and the rest of his family as he would then be the Head Omega of the Todoroki family while Rei Todoroki held the title of Head Beta.

Hizashi knew Shouta would of realized this by now. Shouta wasn't an Omega would just just submit to anyone. It had taken years of trust between him and the Omega before Shouta allowed Hizashi to use Alpha Instincts on him. Shouta was not one to love or trust easily. That is what confused him most about the situation of Shouta sleeping with Endeavor. Once Shouta told him about Todoroki, that's when he knew exactly why Shouta did it. Even if the Omega wouldn't admit it, he treated his class like they were his actual pups. Shouta would do anything for his students. Anything from being the father away from home to putting his life on the line to protect them. He didn't have to say it but they saw it. Hizashi saw it. He knew Yagi saw it.

Hizashi watched Shouta and Yagi from his place behind him. Yagi's hand was firmly on the lower part of Shouta's back, rubbing small circles like Hizashi had been each time that Shouta would gag a little. Hizashi was surprised to see how close the Omega was allowing the Alpha to him. It could be due to the fact that Yagi was relatively calming when he was in his lanky form compared to his muscular form as All Might. The other option was that Shouta had underlaying feelings for the former Number One hero.

Hizashi had only ever seen Shouta allow three Alphas this close to him outside of intimacy. Their old friend Shirakumo Oboro during their school days, Kayama, and himself. The three people outside of Shouta's immediate family that the Omega trusted the most. It was only after Oboro's passing that Shouta allowed Kayama or Hizashi near him as closely. It was comforting to Hizashi to know that Shouta was finally allowing others in.

Yagi was whispering softly to Shouta. A small smile playing on the Omega's lips as they walked the campus back towards Heights Alliance. Hizashi wasn't sure what Yagi was saying to him but Hizashi couldn't help but smile as well. As long as if Shouta was happy, he would be too.

"Hizashi, you're too quiet back there." Shouta said, looking over his shoulder with a smirk playing on his face. He knew that the blonde was lost in thought but he did love to tease him any chance he got. Hizashi's face flared up. He knew he had been caught in his own mind. A smile came to his face as he took long strides and made it up to the others.

"Just thinking about your pretty face, Shou-chan." Hizashi stated, a grin spreading on his face as Shouta hid within his capture weapon to keep the two Alphas from seeing the redness coming to his face.

Shouta narrowed his gaze on Hizashi. "Don't call me that."

Hizashi's smirk grew bigger. "Whatever you say, Shou-chan."

Shouta let out a small growl but a smile was on his face that he kept hidden. Yagi was chuckling next to him as Hizashi let out a loud laugh. The three turned towards Shouta's dorm and the Omega pulled out his key to unlock the door. Within a minute, the three were in the confides of Shouta's room.

Hizashi immediately went for Shouta's closest while Yagi pulled the Omega towards the bathroom. The Alpha turned on the water, placing his hand underneath the spout to check for the temperature. "You guys really don't need to do this." Shouta muttered.

Yagi smiled at him. "Just wanting to help. Getting everything started for you while I go make you some herbal tea to help calm your stomach."

Shouta peered away from him bashfully. "Could you possibly get me some strawberries from the fridge too?" The Omega refused to make eye contact with the Alpha but he knew that Yagi's obnoxiously large smile was still there.

"Of course, Aizawa-kun." Yagi replied, checking the water one more time before excusing himself from the bathroom. Shouta took in a deep breath as another wave of nausea hit him. He quickly stripped out of his hero custome and capture weapon, dropping the soiled clothes on the floor as he stepped into the shower. The warm spray relaxing the tense muscles underneath the soothing spray. The Omega jumped as he heard the door open once more but quickly recognized the hum from Hizashi.

"A fresh set of clothes is sitting on the counter, Shou." Hizashi stated. The Omega muttered a thanks before he heard the door close behind the blonde Alpha once more.

Shouta moved his head underneath the spray of the water, running his fingers through his wet hair. He grabbed his shampoo and lathered his hair in the soap. The soap ran down his body as the spray hit his hair.

As he continued to clean himself up, his mind ventured off once more. He was in the middle of three different Alphas, all with their own personalities and the way they handled themselves.

Yagi was caring and compassionate. He acted more like a Beta would than an Alpha. Most Alphas tended to like to assert their dominance in one form or another. Whether it was through hero work or standard reactions towards the other dynamics. Yagi could technically fall in line with the dominance in the hero field since he was the Number One hero but he never acted like he was better than his fellow hero no matter what dynamic they were.

Hizashi was outgoing, loud, and passionate. While he didn't force his dynamic over anyone, he would assert his domiance and Alpha status when needed. That is where he differred from Yagi. In their society outside of the top ten heroes, it was difficult to prove yourself to others at times.

Endeavor was the typical Alpha. He would assert his domiance at any time. He strived on power and domiance over others. It was easily seen through his children, especially Shoto. Shoto had been born with the only thought of surpassing All Might when Endeavor couldn't. Shouta had also seen Endeavor discriminate against his own son when Shoto was rebelling against his quirk. Endeavor blamed it on his son being an Omega. It had angered Shouta to no end.

He was a firm believer that it didn't matter what your dynamic was as long as if you strived to be the best hero you could be and protect people.

With the shampoo rinsed out of his hair, he grabbed the conditioner and went back to work at his hair. Hizashi would rip him a new one if he didn't properly wash his hair. It wouldn't be the first time that Hizashi would forcibly wash his hair for him if he didn't.

Hizashi had been his best friend for fifteen years. Everyone in their class thought that Shouta would of ended up marrying him after Shirakumo's death. Hizashi had proposed once on the idea just to get people to quiet down about it and leave Shouta alone. Shouta was constantly on the recieving end of comments from Alphas due to be an unmated Omega at the age of thirty.

He saw no need for it. He had been content in his life and never thought of mating after watching Shirakumo die. He didn't want to mate and than have the potential to watch someone he loved and care about die in the line of duty again. Hizashi often joked that Shirakumo had been Shouta's first love. Only it wasn't a joke, Shirakumo was.

Hizashi had been the only other person that Shouta had let in like Shirakumo. Hizashi and Shirakumo were so much alike. They were both loud and eccentric and had no care about what people thought of them. Shouta had found himself with growing feelings for the blonde Alpha but never acted on them.

Then Yagi came into his life, he found himself slowly not caring anymore. Yagi had showed him he shouldn't let anything get in the way of protecting and caring for others. No matter what his thoughts were. He found himself with the same feelings he had for Hizashi with Yagi.

Then Endeavor happened.

With everything going on, Endeavor did teach him something. His self worth was worth more than an Alpha's claim. He cared for Shoto but he should of known that Endeavor was playing with his self worth and value. Shouta just didn't see it at the time. Endeavor's claim on him had warped his mind.

Shouta sighed. He turned off the water and stepped out, grabbing the towel that he knew Yagi had to of set there and toweled himself dry. He wrapped his hair to catch the falling water and grabbed at the clothes that Hizashi brought him. They were a simple plain black long sleeved shirt, some boxer briefs and a pair of black jogger pants. He slipped on the clothes and grabbed for the towel, ringing out his hair of the remaining water.

He stopped for a moment as he heard voices outside of the door. He quickly idenitifed them as Hizashi and Yagi. The Omega took a couple of small steps to the door and stopped.

"You really care for him, don't you, Yamada?" Yagi's voice was soft. Even without seeing his face, Shouta knew the man was smiling.

Hizashi's loud voice rang through as if he was standing next to Shouta. "Of course I do. He's my best friend. He doesn't show it but he would do the same for me if the roles were reversed." The Voice Hero stated. "Shouta has always been so independent. He doesn't need an Alpha in his life but if he ever chooses to have one... then I would hope that they would be like you, Yagi-san."

Shouta's breath caught in his throat. Hizashi really thought that? "Well, Yamada-kun, I'm not exactly the Alpha someone would go for. I'm in fragile health and I don't possess the strength to protect anyone any more." Yagi replied. Shouta leaned against the door with his eyes wide. He couldn't believe that Yagi thought that about himself. Yagi could have anyone on this planet as a mate just for being All Might.

"I wouldn't sell yourself short, Yagi-san. Trust me when I say that. I can also say that I'm pretty sure Shouta has some sort of feelings for you. He respects what you did as All Might. While he doesn't necessarily like All Might, he likes Toshinori Yagi." Hizashi added.

Shouta could practically hear Yagi pressing his lips together. "Yamada-kun, while that is a flattering thought. I know Aizawa-kun as feelings for you." Hizashi laughed. Shouta felt something within him break as he heard the Alpha's laugh.

"Yagi-san, I know that quite well. Shouta doesn't really have romantic feelings for me though. I know he feels something but I don't think it's love like between mates. We care for each other and have each others backs. We would be there through thick and thin for each other." Hizashi stopped for a moment, a smile coming to his face. "We've shared heats and ruts together but we really haven't shown more than platonic feelings to each other."

Yagi let out a small chuckle. "You know, Kayama is right about you two." This spiked both Hizashi and Shouta's attention. "You two obviously have feelings for one another but won't act on it because you don't think the other wants you."

Shouta was shocked. He wasn't expecting something so blunt from Yagi. "Even so, I know Shouta as more romantic feelings for you than me, Yagi-san." Hizashi replied, his voice laced in embarassment. Shouta knew that the Voice hero had to be blushing at this point. He heard Yagi started coughing not even a moment later. Something Yagi often did when he was also embarassed.

Once the coughing fit was over, Yagi cleared his throat and began to speak once more. "I will admit, I admire Aizawa-kun. I care for him and respect him. He is everything I could want in a mate. In the end, all I want is for him to be happy. Whether it's with me... you... or some else." Yagi said softly.

Hizashi snickered. "We could always share him." Shouta had to cover his mouth to keep the surprised noise from coming out.

"What are you talking about? Two Alphas would be able to do that." Yagi stummered, clearly as surprised as Shouta.

"Yagi-san, you don't know much about Omegas do you?" Hizashi paused. Shouta didn't hear a reply from Yagi so he knew that he had to of replied non-verbally. "Well, Omegas can have bond marks with up to three people. They can bond platonically with as many people as they want but with bonds... they can do up to three." He stopped once more, sighing as he continued, "Alphas can only bond with one Beta and one Omega but they can partner bond with another Alpha. Alphas tend to do that if they have a relationship like that. A partner bond makes them stronger even if they are weak. They also strive to protect that person they care for."

Yagi coughed once more. Clearing his throat, he muttered out a quick, "Of course that would be up to Aizawa-kun."

Hizashi laughed again. "Shouta was right. You are fun to fluster."

Shouta couldn't listen any longer. He turned the knob of the door and opened it, immediately the two Alphas looked at him. "Feeling better, Aizawa-kun?" Yagi questioned, holding out a cup of tea and strawberries in his direction. Shouta smiled softly as he took them and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Now I am." His stomach growled at the sight of the strawberries. "So what were you up too while I was in there?"

Both Hizashi and Yagi flushed as they looked at each other and back to Shouta. "Oh nothing. Just talking." Hizashi quickly said, his voice going three pitches higher. Shouta activated his quirk to keep Hizashi from getting any louder before he turned his attention back on the fruit in front of him.

Midnight frowned as she read the message from Yamada. Aizawa wasn't someone to just decided to miss even a part of a class even if he was sick. It was a habit that the Omega had since he was in high school. She shrugged it off as she looked back up to the students.

"Alright, so Eraser is gonna be a few minutes late to your next homeroom so I'm gonna stick with you until he arrives." Midnight stated.

Asui raised her hand from her seat and questioned, "Is Mr. Aizawa, okay?"

Midnight smiled softly. "Yes he is. He is just taking care of something that needed his attention and than he will be back." She explained, not actually going into detail about the message she had recieved. In all honestly, she was concerned too when Yamada said that Aizawa had gotten sick.

Todoroki wasn't necessarily paying attention. His mind was venturing else where as the class continued to question Midnight. His eyes were locked outside the window, looking out at the court yard.

He was sure he had a pretty good idea of what was going on with Aizawa. Something was drawing him towards his homeroom teacher and he couldn't explain it. Aizawa had always been comforting to him but he couldn't place his finger on it. He felt the urge to growl at any Alphas or Betas who went near Aizawa at any times. While his father's scent claim was no longer on Aizawa, he could still smell the lingering embers of the scent left over. In reality, it should be gone.

He already knew Mic-sensei had placed a scent claim on Aizawa but it wasn't the same as his father's. Mic's claim seemed to fall in line with more comforting and protecting than an actual claim towards other Alphas. Midoriya had the idea that Mic had done it cause of the symptoms that Aizawa was showing from the withdrawals of Endeavor's claim. Todoroki was sure that Midoriya was right. There were so few times that Midoriya was wrong about something.

The dual haired Omega went to look back towards Midnight when his eyes fell on something. More of someone. His eyes widened as he realized exactly who it was he was looking at. Endeavor stood in the courtyard next to a smaller man, Principal Nezu, and Detective Tsukauchi. Endeavor wore the smug look on his face that would be there when something was going his way.

Something definitely wasn't right. He looked at the other man a little closer. The man was familiar. He had only seen him a couple times but he knew that the man was employeed at the Endeavor Hero Agency. The Omega thought for a moment, trying to recollect the information about the man that he knew.

His breath caught as he realized who exactly the man was. The man was a Beta lawyer who represented Endeavor. He was the same man who took his mother's rights away from her kids when she was hospitalized by his father.

"Todoroki!" Midnight called out. The Omega looked to the Alpha teacher and blinked. Todoroki didn't realize that he had stood up.

He wasn't sure what he was going to say but instead rushed from his seat and went for the door. "I'm so sorry, Midnight-sensei. I have to go." He didn't wait for her to say anything but took off out the door.

Endeavor was here with his family lawyer and that meant the only reason he would be here was either for himself or Aizawa. Todoroki guessed that it had to be Aizawa. He had to warn him. The Omega ran blindly. He didn't even think of asking Midnight where Aizawa even was. The school was large and to find a single person was hard.

Footsteps behind him made him slow down and look over his shoulder. Bakugou came up behind him quickly and was to his side in a moment after he stopped running. "Icyhot, what the hell are you doing?" Bakugou growled. He knew Todoroki wasn't one to just leave class.

"My father is here. I think he's after Mr. Aizawa again." Todoroki stated. Bakugou nodded. "I need to find him but I have no idea where he would be."

Bakugou thought for a moment. "We went by the teacher's lounge already and no one was inside so he's not there." The blonde muttered. Bakugou completely stopped moving for a moment. "You told me the other day that you've been drawn to Mr. Aizawa and wasn't sure why. I think I might have an idea why but I need you to trust me." Todoroki wasn't sure what Bakugou meant by that but complied anyway. "Just run and feel it in your gut."

"Alright." Todoroki turned back in the direction he was originally heading and started running once more with Bakugou hot on his trail. "What exactly is your idea about this, Katsuki?" Bakugou was right next to them as they turned down one of the halls and made it out of the main exit of the building.

Bakugou scoffed. "Well think about it. You've been getting closer to Aizawa since he slept with your father. I don't think it's just the claim Endeavor had on him. I think that Aizawa might be pregnant and that's why you've been so drawn to him lately." Todoroki almost stopped running but Bakugou grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward.

"You think Mr. Aizawa is pregnant with my father's pup?" Todoroki whispered. It was making more sense to him. He had heard from his mother how much his siblings wanted to be near her when she was pregnant with him.

Bakugou nodded. "It's subtle but if you watch Aizawa, you can see small changes from before. He's snappy and constantly on guard. More so than he was before. Whenever he's near you though, he's in a better mood and doesn't look like he's going to be sick every few seconds." The explosive Alpha explained as Todoroki took a sharp left towards Heights Alliance.

Todoroki came to a hult in front of the dorms, thinking for a moment. "His scent is strong here. He has to be in his dorm room." He inhaled once more. "He's not alone. All Might-sensei and Mic-sensei are with him." He couldn't pick out the two Alphas' scents well but they were definitely there. Bakugou didn't say anything as they both broke out into a sprint in the direction of Aizawa's dorm that set outside of Heights Alliance.

It only took a moment for them to arrive at Aizawa's dorm. Todoroki stopped. "Aizawa's definitely here."

Bakugou growled as Todoroki continued to stand there completely frozen. "Well are you gonna knock?!"

Todoroki rose his hand as Bakugou finished speaking but jumped back as the door opened to reveal Aizawa. Aizawa was glaring down at the two of them with an unreadable look. "What are you two doing out of class?" Aizawa questioned, his arms crossing over his chest as he looked between his students.

Todoroki felt his mouth go dry and a loss for words. Bakugou slapped him on the back and motioned towards Aizawa. "Tell him what you told me."

Aizawa looked from the unsettling calm Alpha and Todoroki with his eyebrow cocked. "Can we speak inside, Mr. Aizawa?" Todoroki asked softly. Aizawa looked over his shoulder, most likely to the two Alphas that were inside and back to his students.

"Oh for fuck's sake, we know All Might and Mic-sensei are inside!" Bakugou yelled. Aizawa's eyes widened for a split second before he stepped to the side and opened up the door further. The Erasure hero motioned for the two to come in and the teens quickly complied. The door clicked shut behind them as Aizawa went back to sit on the edge of his bed.

All Might was standing with a flushed face as if he got caught doing something he wasn't supposed too and Mic was standing off to the side whistling. "How did you know we were outside?" Todoroki questioned. Aizawa looked between the two, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Bakugou isn't exactly quiet, Todoroki." Aizawa stated, grabbing a strawberry from his bowl and taking a quick bite. "Now what is it that you needed to speak to me about that you skipped class?"

Todoroki shifted from foot to foot. He wasn't exactly sure how to explain this to Aizawa. He wasn't even sure if he was right about his thoughts. "My father... he's here at U.A." The room quickly filled with tension as soon as Todoroki spoke. "He's here with Detective Tsukauchi and my family's lawyer. I saw him outside talking to them and Prinicpal Nezu. I think he is here for you." Todoroki explained. "This lawyer took my mother's rights away from me and my siblings when she got put in the hospital."

Aizawa sighed. "Boys, I need you to return to class. I can handle this." He muttered, his voice didn't have any confidence in himself.

"Please, Mr. Aizawa. When my father wants something, he gets it." The dual haired teen pleaded.

All Might stepped forward, placing his large hand on Todoroki's shoulder. "Young Todoroki, your father can't do anything with Aizawa. There is an order of protection against him." The Alpha tried to reason but instantly Todoroki was shaking his head.

"No you don't understand. The lawyer with him can get just about anything done. Especially if he finds a loophole." Todoroki stated, his eyes wide as he looked between the three adults in the room. "If there was one thing my father taught me about being an Omega was not to get involved with an Alpha who knows their way around the legal system."

Mic was the next to move in front of Todoroki. "Young listener, what do you think that the loophole is?" The Voice Alpha questioned. Todoroki didn't miss the way that Mic looked back to Aizawa. Aizawa sat with a blank look on his face with his arms crossing over his stomach.

"I think Mr. Aizawa might know what I'm about to say..." Todoroki whispered, he turned away from Mic to face his homeroom teacher. "Katsuki was the one who pointed it out to me... you're pregnant with my father's pup aren't you, Mr. Aizawa?" Aizawa froze completely. Todoroki didn't even need to hear the answer to know that Aizawa's definitely was pregnant with his father's pup. "If there is any chance that he knew at all, he is going to use it against you. Please, Mr. Aizawa. You have to fight him on it. You can't let him do to this pup that he did to us."

Aizawa rose from his spot, his arms wrapping around the other Omega. Todoroki felt a wetness on his face as he froze in Aizawa's arms. He didn't even realize that he had been crying. "I won't, Todoroki." Todoroki let himself relax in Aizawa's hold. He didn't want another sibling to have to go through what him and his brothers and sister went through. Even if his father already had his 'masterpiece' he couldn't let Aizawa's pup fall into the same thing. "I may of gotten myself into this but I know I won't let him hurt you or this pup." The Erasure hero whispered, his fingers carding through Todoroki's hair.

"Thank you for telling you little listeners, but it's time for you two to return to class." Mic said, taking a step forward. Bakugou growled from where he was standing and glared at the English teacher.

Todoroki stiffened completely as he started to pull away from Aizawa. Aizawa looked down at him in concern as the teen whispered, "He's here." Todoroki looked up to his teacher frightened. "He will be so mad if he knows I'm not in class."

Aizawa didn't say a word as he pulled back, grabbing both Todoroki and Bakugou by the wrists and dragging them over to his closest. Opening up the door, he pushed the two teens inside. "Hizashi, get me my scent blockers." He called over his shoulder. Mic rushed over to Aizawa's nightstand and grabbed the small bottle from the top and handed it over to the Omega.

Aizawa uncapped the bottle and quickly sprayed Todoroki on his scent glands and clothes before doing the same to Bakugou. "Be quiet." Bakugou knew it was already aimed at him but didn't say anything as Aizawa closed the door and stood inbetween the closest and the door.

Not even a moment later, the door was opened by Prinicpal Nezu followed behind by Detective Tsukauchi, Endeavor and Endeavor's lawyer. Tsukauchi looked over to Aizawa, a grim look settled on his face. "Aizawa, I'm so sorry." The detective managed to get out before the lawyer stepped forward and handed a paper over to Aizawa.

"What is this?" Aizawa questioned, opening up the page and reading the contents. His eyes widening as he looked back up. Yamada moved over from where he was standing and read the paper over the Omega's shoulder, his head snapping up in the lawyer's direction.

"You can't do this. He has an order of protection against Endeavor." Yamada snapped, a glare fixated on the lawyer.

"Actually he can." Tsukauchi said, his voice soft as he looked between the two heroes. "When the order was placed, it was for the invalid scent claim but Endeavor had prior knowledge of the pregnancy and had proof to follow. It vacats the order due to Alpha law."

All Might came over from his spot and looked over to Tsukauchi. "Even with the prior knowledge, he placed a scent claim when he wasn't supposed to. Aizawa didn't want to be mated to him. Why now?"

The detective gave the hero a sad look. "I'm sorry, All Might. There is nothing that I can do."

"You can't let this happen." All Might pleaded.

Endeavor snorted, the attention of the room now shifting to him. "You don't want it to happen because you want him for yourself. Right, All Might?"

All Might growled, taking a few steps towards Endeavor until they were nose to nose. "It doesn't matter. Aizawa is better off with anyone other than you."

Aizawa let out a low growl as he got between the two Alphas and pushed them away from each other. "For the love of God, quit acting like hormonal teenagers. I'm not some prize."

Nezu took a step forward, a small smile on his face. "Endeavor will be moving into Aizawa's quarters by the end of the week. He will continue his hero work from here. He will be issued a permenant special pass until the end of the pregnancy." Aizawa looked over to his boss in disbelief. Nezu wasn't even fighting for him. "On top of that, Endeavor will also be teaching the students alongside All Might."

Yamada screeched, causing Aizawa to activate his quirk. "You seriously can't think that is a good idea, Nezu-sir!" The blonde Alpha screeched.

"It's the best solution for the situation at hand, Present Mic." Nezu stated.

The lawyer cleared his throat. "According to the court order, Endeavor may place his bond mark now and by the end of the month. Endeavor and Eraserhead will be married."

Aizawa froze as he felt arms wrapped around his torso and warm hands moving his hair away from his neck. "Endeavor, don't." All Might pleaded, his own eyes widened as Endeavor smirked at him. He didn't say anything as he leaned down, his teeth connecting with the skin. Tsukauchi looked away as did Nezu. The lawyer wore a smug look while the other two Alphas faces' covered in fury.

Aizawa gasped as he felt his unmarked neck get punctured. He could feel the bond forming. Endeavor's overpowering scent covering his once more. He could feel Endeavor in an none intimate way. It was almost as if he could feel the flame Alpha's heartbeat alongside his. The feeling of protectiveness and _mine _going through him. His head swam as he felt the endorphines going through his body.

His world came crashing around him.

He was now the mate of Enji Todoroki.


	8. Chapter 8

**I Want It That Way**

_Author's Note: Alright so we had a big change in the last chapter! Basically, I needed more of Endeavor being a dick. I also needed a way for Aizawa to be able to gain influence over the Todoroki family with lack of better words to explain it. We have a small time skip here that will be leading into the EndEraser wedding. This chapter does take over the span of about a month._

_Additional Notes: I have no intentions of Aizawa and Endeavor staying together. Alright so y'all this is gonna be a whirlwind chapter! SO MUCH will be happening in this chapter cause it does take over the span of a first part of the chapter takes place about two weeks after the closer of the last chapter._

_I also started this right after I finished the last chapter when I should of started the next chapter of Love The Way You Lie but Chapter 10 of that will be coming out either with this one or right after it. I'm working on both at the same time. _

**Chapter Eight: Just The Way You Are**

_Chapter Summary: With Endeavor and Aizawa's wedding right around the corner, everyone is looking for their own loopholes. More than ever, Yagi is feeling the guilt of Shouta being forced into marriage to Endeavor. Shouta just wants to nap._

It had come as a shock to Class 1-A when they were told of Aizawa's bond to Endeavor and more so about his pregnancy. They knew of Endeavor's scent claim and that it had been considered invalid. Their reaction? Absolutely livid. Bakugou, despite being in the closest when it happened, exploded his desk and Todoroki had accidently iced the room. Shinsou had to be held back by both Midoriya and Kaminari. Dark Shadow had activated from Tokoyami and had cursed out Endeavor much to Aizawa's amusement. Aizawa hadn't expected the reaction from most of his students. He expected confusion and some hostility but not his classroom being destroyed in the matter of seconds.

Class had been cancelled for that day. Not one of them could focus on their school work and with Nezu's permission, Aizawa had sent them back to the dorms. With the additional damage to the classroom that needed repaired. Vlad King had came into the room after Bakugou's explosion to witness the chaos.

The students had came to an agreement in the privacy of their dorms. They would do everything in their power to break Aizawa and Endeavor up. It was clear to them that Aizawa didn't want to be mated to Endeavor but he never spoke on it. They all knew. They could see it on his face whenever he was around the red haired Alpha.

Endeavor didn't spend much time at U.A. unlike what Nezu had stated. He would only stay on campus when he was required to speak to the class during their Foundamental Studies but Aizawa always had some form of excuse to call Endeavor away. More so after another fight broke out between All Might and Endeavor in front of the students with ten students on each teacher. Aizawa had been angry. Endeavor had provoked All Might into attacking him and All Might fell right into his trap.

After the incident in Aizawa's room, Tsukauchi made it his mission to have the Endeavor Hero Agency on call for all villain attacks. It had worked in keeping Endeavor off of campus most days. Luckily for Aizawa, he rarely saw the Alpha.

He just wanted to take a damn nap. Was that so much to ask for with the triangle of three Alphas and a chaotic class of heroes to be? He was a pregnant Omega after all and his pup was draining his energy faster than his quirk could.

Thankfully, it was the day off from school and his students were either visiting their families or in their work studies. Endeavor was also off campus taking care of a villain attack. He had no papers that he had to grade and he could just relax. If only that was the case.

Peace and quiet seemed to be hard to come by for him. Especially when his best friend happens to have a quirk that literally revolved around noise. Hizashi had been by his dorm a lot since the bond with Endeavor. Endeavor tried to cut him off from Hizashi but that ended with Endeavor hung upside down from a tree. Endeavor might of forced him into a bond but the Alpha would not cut him off from his best friend. It hadn't been mentioned since.

All Might stopped by sometimes but they mostly spoke in the teacher's lounge. Yagi didn't want to start another fight between Aizawa and Endeavor so they kept their socializing at the main school building. Aizawa could still see the guilt eating away at Yagi. Every time he tried to tell the Alpha it wasn't his fault, Yagi would simply brush it off.

Most of the teacher's were off campus. Hizashi was with Nemuri visiting Tensei Iida, Vlad had gone home to see his parents, and Yagi was with Tsukauchi. Aizawa sat in the common room with a few books strawn out in front of him over Alpha and Omega laws. He had hidden the books when Endeavor had moved in with him. The Alpha's overpowering scent filled his room. His lap top was in front of him browsing over the Head Omega laws.

Once Endeavor bonded to him, he became the Head Omega of the Todoroki family. He wasn't sure exactly what the role was to him and he needed to know soon. Maybe there was even something he could do about the bond.

He had already made a familial bond with Shoto after Endeavor had left his room the day of the bond. He had met up with Natsuo and Fuyumi and had done the same. Fuyumi gladly accepted the familial bond while Natsuo cursed his father's name before accepting it. Todoroki had taken him on their last day off from school to meet Rei Todoroki for the first time and also create the bond with her.

Rei Todoroki was one of the sweetest people that Aizawa had ever met. It pained him to know that she was forced to stay hospitalized due to Endeavor. Todoroki had told him why she was there when they were on their way to see her. Rei hadn't reacted the way he thought she would.

Her words to him matched those of her son. Warned him away from Endeavor and to do everything in his power to get out of the bond. Todoroki was so much like his mother. Aizawa concluded that. Rei had opened her arms up to him and welcomed him as family. She even told him no matter what happened with Endeavor, Aizawa was apart of her family due to his pup. She had already known about the pup before he even said anything to her. He knew that Todoroki had to of told her. Fuyumi and Natsuo had both known as well.

Aizawa almost wished that she would of gotten angry with him and proclaimed him as a whore. She had every right too but instead she just smiled at him. Her only request had shocked him. _Please continue being the father to Shoto that his father wouldn't be. _Those words had rang in his head ever since.

He looked between the books and the computer. Most Alpha and Omega laws were the same while others were vastly different. It was clear that Alphas held more power than Omegas did. He had originally pulled the books out in hopes of finding a way of breaking his bond with Endeavor but now he also had another mission in mind.

Get Rei Todoroki out of the hospital.

He stopped on one of the pages of the Omega law book, a passage catching his attention.

_At any time when an Omega is bonded to an Alpha who is already bonded or married to a Beta. The Omega has say in what happens to the Beta whether this be legally or medicially. In the cases when the Beta is away due to the Alpha, the Omega has legal and binding standing over the Beta's welfare even if they are not bondmarked as mates. In the case, the Beta and Omega are in a familial bond as an intertwined family, the Omega holds the same power as their Alpha counterpart. This is most so in effect when the Omega holds the title of Head Omega of the family. On the other end, the Head Beta can also have legal standing in the welfare of the Omega as long as if they have a familial bond with the Omega. _

Aizawa slumped back in his chair. Endeavor had given him power over Rei's welfare without realizing it. He looked back up to his laptop and clicked on another page. Reading the contents a smile came to his face.

_Head Omega Law - Children of Head Alpha and Head Beta in Mixed Families_

_Head Omegas hold the same legal standing as the Head Alpha or Head Beta of their family. Whether this family is through bond or blood, the Head Omega holds legal power over the family as well. _

_In the cases if the Head Alpha and Head Beta have children together, as long as if the Head Omega has a familial bond with the intermediate family members they hold legal standing over the following: _

_Medical Issues and Medical Reports_  
_Legal Actions and Legal Standing of the Children_  
_Underage Bonds or Marriages_  
_Underage Pregnancy of a Beta or Omega_  
_Housing and Finanical Care of an Underage Child_

_By law with the familial bond between Head Omega and a child, the Head Omega is legally the parent of the child. The Head Omega must be in agreement with the Alpha or Beta heads regarding the child. If the Head Omega does not agree, it can, in some cases, nullify the Alpha or Beta's ruling. This is more so in the case if the child is an Omega. If the child were a Beta, the ruling would fall on the Head Beta. If the child were an Alpha, the ruling would fall on the Head Alpha._

_The Head Omega has a legal obligation to care for the family even if there is no blood relation._

It confused Aizawa. Why would Endeavor force him into a bond if it meant that he had the same amount of control as the Alpha? Did Endeavor not realize what he had done? Was he so focused on trying to control him that he didn't realize exactly how much power he had handed over to him?

The door opening caught his attention away from the lap top and he quickly closed it and the books. He could feel the distress and anger almost immediately. Looking over his shoulder, he watched as Todoroki slipped his shoes off and placed them in his spot. He took a moment to watch the young Omega. His face was splutched and covered in tear tracks. His eyes were red and puffy from the clear signs of crying.

Aizawa got up from his spot on the couch and walked over quietly. He could hear Todoroki muttering under his breath. "I don't want too. God, I hate him."

"Todoroki?" The dual haired Omega visibly jumped at the sudden noise. He turned and looked up at Aizawa before breaking down completely. His body collapsing into the older Omega's as he held onto Aizawa's shirt with tight fists. "What's going on?"

"I got into a fight with my father over Katsuki... now he is putting me in an arranged marriage with an Alpha from Ketsubetsu Academy." Todoroki whispered through hiccups. Aizawa reached around him and craddled his face, wiping the tears away with the pad of his thumbs. "That Alpha from Ms. Joke's class... Yo Shindou. I don't want too... all I said was that I thought Katsuki is the one that I will mate with one day. He got so mad."

Aizawa felt the anger boil through him. It was one thing for Endeavor to bond with him but to force his son to marry an Alpha that he doesn't know is another. "Absolutely not. You will not be marrying Shindou. I promise you that." Aizawa stated, his voice firm with authority.

Todoroki looked up at him with curosity. "How? My father is the Head Alpha. What he says goes, Mr. Aizawa."

Aizawa smiled as he released calming phermones. "Your father is so on his high horse about bonding with me that he didn't realize that he made me Head Omega of the Todoroki family." He paused, watching the changing emotions on the teen's face. "By law, you are my son now and that gives me a say in what happens to you. You will not be forced into marriage."

Todoroki nodded as he leaned back into Aizawa's chest, basking in the warmth that the older Omega radiated. "I wish you were my father and not him."

Aizawa quietly shushed him as the teen let out another sob. "I might not be biologically but I am." He muttered, just allowing the younger Omega to cry out his frustrations.

He wasn't sure how long they stood there before Todoroki pulled away and told him that he was going to go do his homework. He watched on as the Omega disappeared up the stairs towards his room. He sighed.

Endeavor had to be the biggest asshole on the entire planet. That is his conclusion about the Alpha.

Yagi had been consumed with guilt. Aizawa kept telling him that it wasn't his fault and that the Omega had put himself in the situation. In reality, Yagi was at fault. He proposed the idea of splitting up the last of the families on their own. He wanted to talk to Midoriya on his own. Midoriya was his successor and for that reason he wanted to speak with Inko Midoriya by himself. He had caused Aizawa to be alone with Endeavor. He should of known that Endeavor would of used his Alpha status against Aizawa. It ate at him every single day. Every single time he saw Aizawa's now marked neck. The bond mark that would of never happened if he had just gone with Aizawa to the Todoroki home.

It was his fault.

He was meeting Tsukauchi for coffee. He couldn't bring himself to go see Aizawa. He had seen the sad looks he recieved from Aizawa whenever they spoke. If Yamada was right, that meant that Aizawa felt the same way about him that he did for the Omega. Why didn't he act sooner? It had crossed his mind to confess after his fight at Kamino Ward.

Yamada said that his own feelings were platonic and that he had no romantic feelings for Aizawa. It confused him to know that Yamada and Aizawa did have a sexual relationship but Yamada never gained romantic feelings for the Omega. Then the other Alpha joked on the idea of sharing Aizawa. He had seen the mischevious look on Yamada's face when he had said it. Maybe it wasn't a joke at all. Yamada was Aizawa's best friend after all. Kayama commented all the time that she thought the two would of bonded by now just for the convience.

One thing Yamada was right about was Aizawa was completely independent. He didn't need an Alpha to protect him. Aizawa could protect himself and others. He had proved it time and time again. The USJ, the training camp... those were only two of the incidents that he knew of. Aizawa may be an Omega but he had the soul of an Alpha.

Aizawa would be the ideal mate for him. He knew that. He cared so much for the Omega but had brought so much grief to him. It angered him to know that Endeavor was manipulating Aizawa just for being pregnant with his pup. He had heard the rumors about Endeavor and after Todoroki's words that day, he knew they were true.

Aizawa deserved the world and it was his mission to make sure that happened.

He was abruptly pulled from his thoughts when Tsukauchi plopped down in the booth across from him. Yagi smiled at him and slid a coffee across to him. "Thank you." The detective took a quick drink before smiling to him. "How are you, Toshinori?"

Yagi shrugged. "As fine as a retired hero can be."

Tsukauchi rolled his eyes. "You know that is not what I meant."

Yagi sighed. Freaking Tsukauchi's quirk. There was no way around it. "I suppose I would be better if Aizawa wasn't forced to be bonded to Endeavor." The blonde Alpha stated.

Tsukauchi gave a soft smile. "I really wish I had a way of stopping it but Endeavor went to the court with his so called evidence." The detective said, the clear distaste within the words.

Yagi frowned. The so called evidence was never told to Aizawa. The Omega only knew that Endeavor had discovered his pregnancy somehow. "What exactly was his evidence anyway?" The blonde questioned.

Tsukauchi took another drink before replying, "You know I'm not supposed to tell you but you are All Might after all." He stopped, the smirk growing on his face as Yagi flushed. "Endeavor took his lawyer to the Alpha Court saying that he had noticed Aizawa's scent had changed and that he had been feeling a protective feeling over him. Completely a bullshit excuse to get around the order of protection but the judge fell for it." He stopped to take another drink before placing the half empty cup back on the table. "He claimed he needed to be by Aizawa's side to protect him and Shoto Todoroki from possible villain attacks because Class 1-A already had been a public target of the League of Villains."

Yagi's frowned deepened. He was around Aizawa every single day and he had no signs of pregnancy or scent change. Aizawa wasn't far enough along at the time to know. Yagi knew in his gut that Endeavor purposely impregnanted Aizawa. His reason was still unknown. Yagi and Aizawa were never together when Endeavor was near them. Unless, Endeavor's ego was big enough to think that Yagi was trying to court Aizawa and decided to intervene in his own messed up way.

"You're right. That's bullshit." Yagi said. Tsukauchi almost spit up his drink from Yagi's use of a curse word. Yagi hardly ever used them. "What? It's so infuriating. Aizawa was finally getting comfortable. Yamada had claimed him when he was having withdrawals and he was happy. He was content with Yamada and Endeavor just swoops in like the asshole we all know he is." Yagi's words peeked Tsukauchi's interest more.

"What did you just say about Present Mic?" Tsukauchi questioned, leaning against the table as he looked at the other Alpha intently. "Mic placed a claim on Aizawa after the order was placed?"

Yagi cocked his eyebrow and nodded. "Yeah, everyone knew about it. Aizawa was in constant pain and Mic claimed him."

Tsukauchi broke out into a smile. "Yagi, you oblivious hero. You should of told me about this!" The detective exclaimed.

If he wasn't confused before, he definitely was now. "What do you mean, Naomosa?" Yagi asked.

Tsukauchi let out a small laugh. "The one thing I know about heroes is that they don't keep up to date with laws outside of laws that villains break." He paused as once again Yagi looked at him in confusion. "Toshinori, Endeavor's court order for a bond would of been nullified."

Yagi was still absolutely confused. What would Yamada's scent claim have to do with Endeavor's court order? "What are you even talking about?"

Tsukauchi exhaled sharply. "Toshi, according to Alpha law when an Omega has recently had a scent claim from another Alpha that Omega is considered to be courted. So by Alpha Law, Mic was courting Aizawa." He explained. It still surprised him just how oblivious Yagi was too the law despite being the Number One hero for so long.

"His scent claim had worn off by then. It was probably gone for a few days by then." Yagi replied, still not quite understanding Tsukauchi.

Tsukauchi huffed. "That wouldn't of mattered." Once again Yagi had confusion written on his face much to the annoyance of the detective. "Okay let me put it like this. Mic was technically courting Aizawa in the eyes of the law so Endeavor's court order wouldn't of stood. Endeavor couldn't force Aizawa into a bond cause he was already technically taken."

Yagi thought for a moment. It still didn't make much sense to him. "Endeavor used the pregnancy as his route back into Aizawa's life though. How would Yamada claiming Aizawa change that?" He was slowly picking up on what Tsukauchi was telling him which made the other Alpha smile.

"Because, by courting laws for all dynamics, when a scent claim is placed on either a pregnant Beta or Omega.. the person who placed the claim took legal responsiblity for the pup." Tsukauchi explained, watching as it finally clicked for Yagi. "Which means by law Mic is Aizawa's pup's father even if Endeavor is the biological father."

Yagi found himself in disbelief. "So Endeavor's bond is against the law."

Tsukauchi nodded. "Exactly."

"What does that mean now? Aizawa can break the bond?" Yagi asked, his voice a higher pitch then before.

"Sadly not yet but I'm gonna run down to the court and get this settled out. Aizawa is due to be married to Endeavor in three weeks. I can have it in order by then." Tsukauchi stated. "I need you to get me as many witnesses as possible who knew of the scent claim."

Yagi smiled. He could definitely do that. Maybe he could finally fix his own mistake. "What about Aizawa, can he know?"

Tsukauchi thought for a moment. "Not yet. I want to bring hell on Earth for Endeavor for thinking he is better then the law. If Aizawa knows, Endeavor will find out somehow." Yagi frowned. Aizawa had to endure for a little bit longer. "Soon enough, Aizawa won't have to deal with Endeavor anymore." Tsukauchi stood up and motioned for Yagi to follow. "Now let's find Mic. We will need him for this."

Tsukauchi pulled his phone from his pocket and sent a quick message to Yamada before the two exited the cafe.

It wasn't long before Yamada had shown up to where the two other Alphas were. The Voice hero smiling at the two as he walked up. "Hey there, listeners! What is this about?"

Tsukauchi smirked. "It's more about what you did and how we can help Aizawa."

The day had arrived. The day that Aizawa was supposed to marry Endeavor. Aizawa knew he should of been dreading it but instead he felt nothing but pride. He had spent the last three weeks after Todoroki told him about his arranged marriage putting all his pieces together. Endeavor was still under the assumption that Aizawa was ready to marry him.

He had fooled the man. Endeavor actually believed him when he said that he was ready to marry his pup's father. He had found his own loophole. Endeavor might of gotten a court order but the order counterdicted the Omega Protection law that Aizawa had been protected under when Tsukauchi served Endeavor with the order of protection.

It had been right in front of him the entire time. Yagi's words to him that day is what lead him to this discovery. Not only was Aizawa protected by the order of protection but so was his pup. His pregnancy could not be used against him.

While Endeavor found the loophole for Aizawa, he failed to find the loophole for his pup. His pup was technically still under the order of protection. While he was still pregnant, Endeavor could not be near him because of the pup.

The Omega Pregnancy Protection law protected the pup from Endeavor. When order of protections are placed on Omegas against Alphas, if they discover pregnancy than the pup is also protected by it's own order of protection which strengthens the protection order for the Omega.

Alpha law did state that the Alpha couldn't be kept away from the Alpha but Tsukauchi covered his tracks. Aizawa hadn't actually read the protection order that he had recieved until he had started going through the Head Omega laws. It was a subclause but it was there. Aizawa had it burned into his mind from how many times he had read it. His pup was protection so legally so was he.

_Order of Protection_  
_Aizawa Shouta v. Todoroki Enji_

_Due to an invalid scent claim placed on Aizawa Shouta during a sexual encounter due to sexual coercion, Aizawa Shouta is under protection of the Omega Protection Act. Todoroki Enji is not to be within a hundred yards of Aizawa Shouta unless in the case of hero work where they will be in the presence of another person. Todoroki Enji is required to never be alone with Aizawa Shouta. _

_Subclause of Order of Protection_

_In the case if Omega Aizawa Shouta is pregnant with the child of Alpha Todoroki Enji, the pup is granted an automatic Order of Protection against Alpha Todoroki Enji. Under the Unborn Pup Protection Subclause of the Pregnancy Protection Act, the order is automatically put in place in the times when Order of Protections are placed for sexual coercion, non-consensual, or dubcious consensual sexual encounters. Alpha law for requirement of Alphas to be near their pregnant partner are vacated in this case. The Alpha is still required to financially support the pregnant partner and the unborn child before and after birth._

Aizawa stood next to Endeavor in front of the judge that would be signing off on the marriage. Endeavor's lawyer stood off next to them as the witness and the only other person in the room. He could feel the smugness coming off of Endeavor. The Alpha actually thought he had won. If only he knew the tricks that he had up his sleeve.

Aizawa had spent the last month plotting and planning. He taught his students to fight for others but to also stand up for themselves. He was a hypocrite. He hadn't been standing up for himself in the last few months. Yagi had been fighting his battles for him, his students had been caught in the crossfire, and Hizashi had been his pilar of support. It was time for him to stand his ground and show his students that no one could take advantage of you. No one could make you feel inferior unless you let them.

He honestly hadn't been listening to the judge when the Beta woman asked Endeavor if was willing to protect, stay by his side through sickness and health, till death due them part until he had heard Endeavor reply with "I do."

Aizawa looked up at her, a smirk of his own forming on his face when she went to speak to him. Before she could the door flew open and a loud, "Wait!" Bellowed through the room. Aizawa activated his quirk, knowing full well who the voice belonged too.

Hizashi rushed into the room and stopped directly in front of the judge. "Your honor, I'm sorry for the interruption but I object to this marriage." Aizawa looked at Hizashi and blinked. Weddings such as these couldn't be objected too. The judge looked down at him with a confuzzled look on her face.

"Sir, this is a court ordered marriage. There is no objections." The judge stated. Aizawa didn't miss the way that Hizashi smirked. It was the same smirk when Hizashi fought against a villain and knew he would win.

"I understand your honor but this marriage is against the law." The judge was taken back by Hizashi's words. "I can prove it too."

"I know the law, sir and this marriage is not against the law." The judge retorted.

"Actually, your honor, it is." Aizawa's head snapped towards the door once more when the new voice entered the room. Tsukauchi smiled as he walked into the room and towards the judge's bench. "I'm Detective Tsukauchi Naomosa and I work in the Quirk Crimes Division and the Omega Protection Division. Your honor, Mr. Yamada had placed a scent claim on Mr. Aizawa during the order of protection." He stated.

A growl came from Endeavor as he stepped forward and got into Hizashi's face. Endeavor towered over the blonde Alpha but Hizashi stood his ground. Glaring up at the Alpha, his own dominating phermones releasing.

Tsukauchi's words caught the attention of the judge. The woman looking at him with her full attention. "Carry on detective."

Tsukauchi tossed a smirk over at Endeavor, infuriating the red haired Alpha more. "Mr. Yamada had placed the scent claim after the effects of Mr. Todoroki's wore off. He was courting Mr. Aizawa and knew of his pregnancy." He turned to Hizashi.

Hizashi's smirk grew into almost a sinister smile. "Which means, I am the legal father of Shouta's pup. Which means you have no standing here." Hizashi said, it almost came out as a purr. Aizawa's eyes widened.

The judge looked between Hizashi and Tsukauchi. "Is there proof of this scent claim?"

Tsukauchi nodded and bowed at the judge. "Yes, your honor, there is." Tsukauchi went back to his full height and turned towards the door. Aizawa followed his gaze and froze as Yagi stood at the door.

"Hello, your honor, my name is Yagi Toshinori. I am a teacher at U.A." Yagi said. The judge's mouth fell open as Yagi entered the room.

"All Might?!" The judge muttered in almost disbelief.

"I am a witness to this scent claim. I am very close with Aizawa and Yamada." He paused as he turned back towards the door. "I have also brought other witnesses with me that I have gathered to also confirm this scent claim."

Aizawa's jaw almost dropped as he watched his class walk in the room followed behind by the rest of the staff of U.A. including Principal Nezu. All together there were over thirty witnesses. Looking between the witnesses and Hizashi the judge looked down to the blonde. "Despite the pregnancy, you were willing to take care of this child as if it were your own, Mr. Yamada?" The judge questioned. "And each of these witnesses could verify that the scent claim did take place?"

Hizashi nodded almost instantly. "If I had the chance to, I would marry Aizawa Shouta to make sure that his child was safe and away from Mr. Todoroki." He looked over to Aizawa to see the Omega's face instantly turn red. "Even if this pup is not my blood, the pup is Shouta's. I would care for him or her. Love them. Just like I care for their Omega father."

Shoto took a step forward from beside his spot next to Bakugou. "Your honor, I'm Todoroki Shoto. My father is Todoroki Enji." He paused as he walked up to the judge and smiled at her. Her face softened from the soft look on his face. "Your honor, the scent claim Mic-sensei placed on Mr. Aizawa is true. My classmates and teachers will all vouch for that" He paused as each of the witnesses replied in agreement. "My father is not a kind mind. He may know how to be a hero but as a father and mate... it's the opposite."

The judge nodded as Tsukauchi stepped forward and handed a folder to her. "Inside is a motion to dismiss the marriage between Mr. Aizawa and Mr. Todoroki as well as to reinstate the Order of Protection of Mr. Aizawa. A copy of the original order is also in here."

Aizawa finally snapped out of his stupor and stepped towards his bag. He was fully aware of everyone's eyes being on him. "Well, everyone kinda came in before I could do this but I had a lawyer draw these up for me." With a smirk thrown towards Endeavor, he pulled a folder out of the bag and turned back towards the judge. "As Head Omega of the Todoroki family due to the bondmark. I am putting in a request to officially adopt Shoto Todoroki as my son and vacate the arranged marriage that Endeavor has for him to Shindou Yo." Shoto looked over to the older Omega in disbelief. "I also have a motion to dismiss the marriage due to the subclause of my Order of Protection which protects my unborn child."

The judge opened the folder and looked over the documents. With a nod of her head, she smiled. "I will grant the motions put forth by Detective Tsukauchi and Mr. Aizawa. Reviewing the evidence at hand and the overwhelming amount of witnesses. I hearby rule that this marriage are invalid. The order of protection is in effect for Mr. Aizawa once more." She paused and looked to Hizashi. "Hizashi, according to Alpha law, is the legal father of Mr. Aizawa's pup. Mr. Todoroki's court order does not stand." She stopped and fixed her gaze on Endeavor. "With the subclause I see here from the order of protection, I rule in favor of the subclause. Enji Todoroki, you are required to support Mr. Aizawa and his unborn pup through the duration of the pregnancy. Following the birht of the child, you will required to financially support the pup due to biological status. You will have no standing for the child legally as that now belongs to Mr. Yamada. I will have those documents put in the court with the backing of Detective Tsukauchi and the witnesses." She stopped once more, her smile returning as she placed her gaze on Shoto. "Young Mr. Todoroki, I hearby am granting Mr. Aizawa's request of adoption. You are now legally Mr. Aizawa's child. Do you have a familial bond with Mr. Aizawa?"

Todoroki quickly nodded. "Yes, your honor."

She smiled once more. "Mr. Aizawa's motion stands for the dismissal of your arranged marriage to Shindou Yo." She stopped and looked among the peers of the court. "From the evidence at hand, I also rule that Mr. Todoroki must pay restitution and emotional damanges for the conflict that he has caused Mr. Aizawa. He is to follow the order of protection or he will be confinded to Tartarus." She looked to Aizawa and gave him a soft smile. "On behalf of this court, I do greatly apologize for the injustice that has been caused to you due to Alpha law and standing. It is clear that your rights have been voliated as an Omega and hero of our country."

Aizawa bowed to her. He stood back up and turned back to Endeavor. "One last thing. I did get you a little wedding present for today." Endeavor looked at the Omega in confusion. He looked over his shoulder to the other door and on cue it opened.

"Mom!" Shoto exclaimed as his eyes fell on Rei Todoroki. She was in causal clothes and not the uniform signifying the restraints of hospitalization.

"I learned as Head Omega, I have legal standing over the family members I have a familial bond with. I have bonded with all the immediate Todoroki family members including Todoroki Rei." Aizawa stated, watching as Endeavor stilled. The anger in his body almost visibly boiling.

Rei smiled softly as she paused by Aizawa before she stopped in front of Endeavor. The soft smile turning into an icy glare. The room fell into a deep silence as the sound of skin on skin sounded through the room. Endeavor stood in shock as redness formed on his cheek where Rei's hand connected with his skin.

"Shouta, if you would be so kind as to pull out the folder I have please?" Rei asked the Erasure hero. He gave a soft smile at her before turning back to his bag and pulling out the folder and handing it to her. She walked over to the judge and handed her folder over. "As Head Omega, Mr. Aizawa reinstated my rights as Head Beta of the Todoroki family as well as gave me the rights back to my children." She paused as the judge took the folder and looked through the contents. "Inside are motions from both me as Head Beta and Mr. Aizawa as Head Omega to strip Mr. Todoroki of his power of Head Alpha and pass them to my son, Todoroki Natsou. Also inside is a motion to annul my marriage as well as an Order of Protection to Mr. Todoroki due to it being a quirk marriage and the marriage lead to abuse."

The judge looked over the papers, a smirk coming to her face as she looked between Rei and Endeavor. "Mrs. Todoroki, I will grant both of your motions." She stopped as she looked between the others. "Is there anything else?"

Bakugou stepped forward and leaned over to Aizawa. Aizawa's eyes widened before he nodded. "Your honor, as Head Omega, I want to grant permission for Shoto Todoroki and Katsuki Bakugou to bond." Rei turned from her spot and smiled at her son.

"As Head Beta, I also grant permission."

Endeavor was boiling as he watched the events unfold. He took a step forward which Aizawa immediately pulled Rei behind him and Hizashi took a place between them. Yagi growled as he took walked over and grabbed Endeavor by his shirt. "Leave them alone. They are not your concern anymore." The blue eyes of the Alpha quickly started to turn red. "Touch either of them and I will end you."

"Mr. Yagi, no violence in my court room." The Beta scolded. Yagi took a step back and growled once more at Endeavor before taking a spot next to Hizashi. "Now that all of that is complete. I hearby end this session. Good day to all." She hit her gallot on the table before standing up and heading off the bench.

Aizawa wanted to cry in relief. Rei turned and smiled at him before her arms wrapped around him. Without a thought, he hugged her back. Shoto stepped forward as Aizawa opened his arm up and allowed him to join in.

Endeavor growled which caught their attention. "You little whores." Almost immediately the students surrounded the three. The front was lead by Midoriya, Shinsou, Bakugou, Krishima, and Kaminari.

"You go near them and I will blow you to pieces." Bakugou yelled, smoke coming from his hand. "You can't do anything to them anymore."

"I'm still mated to them." Endeavor smirked.

Tsukauchi stepped forward. "Actually, a subclause in both of their motions against you also require that the bonds be broken. They are not your mates anymore." He stopped as he pulled a box from his pocket. Handing a small package to both Aizawa and Rei before standing in front of Endeavor. "If you don't take it, your ass ends up in Tartarus."

Endeavor huffed as he grabbed the package. Aizawa and Rei each popped the pills in their mouths and swallowed them down. Endeavor growled but complied. "This may be happening but I am still my children's father."

Hizashi let out a loud laugh. "Biologically yes. Legally no." Tsukauchi stated. "The motion that took away your rights also gave all legal standing to Rei and Aizawa. They are the legal parents of all of your children with the exception of the unborn pup who is legally Aizawa and Yamada's."

"All you have now is that hero agency of yours." Bakugou stated, an small explosion finally going off in his hand. "And I'm sure that Shoto could easily win that from you once he graduates U.A."

"Try and mess with any of them and you will face the wrath of Class 1-A." Shinsou stated, his own glare fixated on the flame hero. "I'm sure no one in my class will have an objections of protecting Rei like we want to protect Mr. Aizawa."

It only took seconds for the rest of the class to agree. "You can't do anything to them anymore and we won't let you." Yaoyorozu added, her heated look also connected with Endeavor.

"You mess with Mr. Aizawa or Rei, you will get the hell of his pups against you." Jiro added, a smug look on her face.

"It doesn't matter if you are a pro hero. You have put your family and this family through the ringer. We had to watch our father endure so much to protect Todoroki. Now it's our turn to protect him." Midoriya added, the green lightning from his quirk activating around him.

"So want to try? I'm sure no one will stop me." Bakugou growled, his smirk growing bigger by the second.

Aizawa couldn't stop the chuckle that left him as he watched each of his students stand up against Endeavor. "Alright, I think he gets it."

"He better." Krishima stated, smashing his fists together with his own quirk activated. "He isn't being very manly. Manly Alphas don't force their loved ones into so much pain."

With the others distracted, Hizashi leaned in close to Yagi. "Want to piss him off some more?" Yagi could feel the scheming coming off in waves. "You get Shouta, I get Rei. He seems to get more pissy if you're near Shouta."

Aizawa and Rei shared looks of confusion as Hizashi leaned into Yagi's ear and whispered. Both Alphas turned on their heels and walked over to the Omega and Beta. Rei blushed as Hizashi's hands found their way to her hips as Yagi encircled Aizawa into an embrace. Almost like clockwork, both leaned down and connected their lips to the unsuspecting Omega and Beta. The girls squeeled as the boys cheered the Alphas on.

Endeavor let out an audible growl and went to move forward before Dark Shadow shot out and pinned him to the wall. "You fucking-" Endeavor couldn't finish his sentence as Sero sent out tape and covered the flame hero's mouth.

"I think we've heard enough of your possessive assholiness." Sero stated.

Hizashi and Yagi pulled away from the two leaving both Aizawa and Rei completely beat red. "Okay, I was not expecting that." Rei muttered.

"I should have. It's Hizashi after all." Shouta whispered back. He stopped and perked up, looking back over to the Beta. "With all this I completely forgot, Nezu-sir.. if you would?"

Nezu stepped forward, placing himself directly in front of Rei. "Rei, I would like to invite you to stay at U.A. as long as you need. With your order of protection and your familial bond with Shouta. It's ideal for you to be near him during this pregnancy. If you wish that is."

Rei smiled. "That would be lovely. It would give me a chance to spend some time with my son." She looked up to Shoto and smiled. The Omega teen in tears as he looked at her.

"So you aren't going back to the hospital?" Shoto questioned.

Rei shook her head. "No, baby. Shouta used his Head Omega status to release me from the hospital. He has legal standing over me like I do him." She stated. Shoto held back the sob that tried to escape as he threw his arms around Rei and Aizawa once more.

"Thank God." He muttered. He looked up from where his head leaned against his mother and looked at Aizawa. "You were true to your word. You said I wouldn't be forced to marry Shindou but I would of never thought you would do this."

Aizawa smiled, ruffling his hair with his fingers. "You should never be forced to do something you don't want to do. I should of done the same thing and stood up for myself." He stopped as he looked to Rei. "Also, your mother didn't deserve to be in that place. She was there because of your father."

Shoto smiled. "He's not my father anymore. You are, Mr. Aizawa."

Rei smiled watching her son's happiness. Aizawa couldn't help the smile he wore either. "Shoto, you might as well call me something other than Mr. Aizawa. I am legally your father now." Shoto's face reddened as he pulled away.

He peeked over his shoulder before looking back to Aizawa. "Of course, dad." A smirk grew on his face as Endeavor growled through the tape only for Sero to add more. "Can we go home now?"

"Of course, Shoto." Aizawa said, slidding his hand into Rei's. "All of us." He looked back up to his students. "Alright, let's go." Without another word, the students headed for the door followed by the pro heroes.

"What do we do with Mr. Flaming Jealous Pants?" Kaminari questioned as he went out the door.

An explosion echoed from the hall followed by Bakugou yelling, "LET HIM FUCKING ROT!"

Aizawa sighed. "Let's go before these pups destroy the court house." Rei smiled as she allowed Aizawa to pull her out of the room, not sparing a glance at her former husband.

"Did I accidently just adopt nineteen other pups?" Rei questioned.

Aizawa smiled. "I asked myself the same thing. They will grow on you." He replied, watching his students bicker together over the fate of Endeavor.

_Author's Note: So here is the next chapter! More shit will happen to Endeavor just because but he is finally done! Plus Rei is such a character and she needs love too. _


	9. Chapter 9

**I Want It That Way **

_Author's Note: Alright so we are timeskipping by a month after the closure of the last chapter! Shouta is entering his second trimester of pregnancy at the fourth month mark. Rei has officially moved on U.A. Campus. Endeavor is out of the picture, for now (cause I like to cause hell for him and more will come xD). Also I wanted to say, I hope the Alpha/Beta/Omega laws weren't too confusing. I am terrible at explaining things but if you have any questions, I would be happy to try to explain them a bit better! I know the Head Omega laws could come out confusing. I wanted it set up kinda like a step or adoptive parent when it came to children. Since Alphas usually are in poly relationships, I wanted to make it to where everyone in the household/relationship were equal. This fic is probably the only Omegaverse I have were Alphas hold a shit ton of power within the legal system._

_We are about to start a new arc and we will be seeing the League of Villains really soon. Mostly because of some certain tags I have involving Dabi. For a chapter or two, we are going to have a nice cool down between Endeavor being a total asshat before I throw any one of these characters back through the ringer._

_Additional Notes: Alright so with my last chapter coming from a total plot bunny I ended up with now I'm opening another poll/vote. I'm going to let you guys decide once more. This time for Rei Todoroki. Who do you think Rei Todoroki should be with romantically? It could be anyone. Toshinori? Hizashi? Tsukauchi? This decision can also effect who Shouta is with. Toshinori or Hizashi? Or both? Erasermight did take the lead on the initial vote I had going with Erasermic pulling in second. I wanted to involve both which I made a way in my last chapter. I'm honestly surprised that no one commented on it but I would be cursing Endeavor too and jumping for joy in your place xD. The comments were the last chapter were amazing! So I'm going to let the next... five? chapters go for votes for who I should pair Rei with. I have an idea of my own but I want to hear your thoughts! Honestly, at first I was thinking Hizashi cause Erasermight did win with the most votes but I have been teasing AllEraserMic because so many people recommended it, who knows this might actually happen. So please, let me hear your thoughts! _

_On the other note: I am almost done with my Erasermic story Chapter One of If Only. Hopefully should be posted soon! I'm focusing a bit more on Love the Way You Lie right now cause I'm entering one of my big plots for the story that is changing the course of what is going on in it. I've also posted my Aizuku story already called Everyday where Shouta is just a teenager and he eventually ends up with Izuku. (I posted this on as well and apparently I am disgusting for coming up with such an idea and it's illegal. Eh, I deleted the comment. Got a good laugh out of it. I'm working on the next chapter and there is a GIANT RANT about it there plus the comment in my author's note. The chapter ain't posted yet but oh boy was I irked a little bit cause I overthought it.) _

_I have another Erasermic idea in the works that I've happen to fall in love with in which Toshinori is actually a bad guy (well he is still a pro hero but he is the bad guy of the story) in it (I hate myself for this idea but I'm rolling with it). Toshinori is basically in a way... jealous? Is that the word I should use? Of Hizashi and wants Shouta for himself. It's major angst for Shouta but it's Erasermic through and through. I got the idea while watching Law and Order: SVU so if you know that show you probably will guess what it's about just by the name of the show. It is going to be Omegaverse cause apparently that's what I do now. _

_Well anyway, done with my rambling... ON WITH THE STORY!_

**Chapter Nine: If Only (by Dove Cameron, Descendants)**

_Chapter Summary: A month following the failed wedding between Aizawa and Enji, Shouta is adjusting back to life alongside Rei Todoroki. Class 1-A is left in revelations of the events. Meanwhile, Shouta talks with Hizashi over the past few months. _

"Your pregnancy is coming along beautifully, Aizawa." Recovery Girl said as she wiped the gel away from Shouta's stomach. "However, you are running a bit warm like you were a couple of weeks ago. I'm going to safely assume that is from Endeavor temperature running hot." She said, writing some quick notes on Shouta's file before placing it to the side.

"So it's not going to effect my pup?" Shouta questioned, sitting back up and slipping his tank top back down over his noticeable swell of his stomach.

Recovery Girl gave him a soft smile. "No, Endeavor has a fire quirk that makes his body run naturally hot. If I had to guess, your pup is going to have something similar." She paused, sitting on her stool next to the bed and looking the Omega directly in the eye. "It can effect you though. You most likely be more prone to heat stroke or fevers for the duration of your pregnancy. I would recommend drinking lots of water and wearing loose, cool clothing. So stay out of the heat as much as possible until your pregnancy is over."

Shouta nodded, not exactly liking the last recommendation from Recovery Girl. "Thank you." He muttered, stepping down from the bed and heading towards the door.

"One more thing, Aizawa." Shouta turned back to face her as she smiled at him once more. "Make sure you are taking your vitamins. You don't want me to have to keep Mic on you." That was definitely a threat at him.

Shouta nodded. "I am." Without another word, he left Recovery Girl's office and started back in the direction of his classroom. Recovery Girl had initially pulled him out of the teacher's lounge and made him go to her office for a check up. Fortunately for Recovery Girl, the students were already heading to their lunch break so he couldn't put it off until after school.

Arriving at his classroom didn't take long. Most of the hero classes took place closer to Recovery Girl's office just because they were heroics students. What were hero students good at? Getting hurt or hurting each other.

He could hear his students laughing and talking from the door. A smile came to his face just by listening to them. Everything was finally getting back to normal.

Well, as normal as it could be.

Rei Todoroki had been living on U.A. campus for the last month. She had been immediately moved in the day of the court appearance. Hizashi, Nemuri, and Kan had been the ones who gathered her belongings from the hospital and what was left of hers at Endeavor's home. No one wanted to have her relive any bad memories from stepping foot into the home.

She was adjusting well. Cementoss and Nezu had gotten a small apartment built for her right beside Shouta's. Out of everyone at U.A., besides Todoroki, that she was the most comfortable with had been Shouta.

Shouta was completely thankful for Rei. Within a day, she had already gained the nickname Momoroki. If it bugged her any, she hadn't said. The girls often went to her for advice within the last month over anything related to girls when they weren't comfortable going to Shouta. Shouta couldn't blame him. Despite being an Omega, he was still a man. He didn't understand everything about being a female. Rei helped greatly with that. Todoroki even seemed happier with her presence at the school. It made Shouta feel a bit better knowing something good came out of this entire mess.

Rei was flourishing in her time at U.A. Todoroki had already told Shouta that his mother was smiling more and actually enjoying her life. The Beta wasn't having any break downs or showing any signs that her mental health was falling again. She had little to no worries now. Neither did Shouta. It was refreshing.

Shouta slid open the door and immediately the class quieted down and slid into to their seats. "Alright, so today we are going to be focusing on quirk control today. There will be times that you will need to keep good control of your quirk. Whether it's in a enclosed space or have civilians standing near by." He paused, looking at the different looks he was receiving from his class. For this less only a handful of his students would need help with this. Todoroki and Bakugou were the main too that would need to take this lesson to heart. Midoriya could use some help with it due to the damange that could be caused from the force of his power. Tokoyami could also use this lesson. Dark Shadow had a way of lashing out in the nearby area at times especially in the dark. All of his students could take this lesson for the better but others needed it more. "So get dressed out and we will go to TLC. Cementoss has already arranged the gym for this and Ectoplasm will be there for clones to stand as bystanders."

Once he finished speaking, his class stood up from their seats as he pressed the remote on his podium to release their hero costumes. Shouta gathered up his notebooks that he kept his notes about his students' progress in and a couple more things he would probably need. Looking up, he almost jumped out of his skin as he noticed that Todoroki, Midoriya, and Shinsou were standing in front of him with Uraraka and Asui standing behind them.

"Did I tell you to start getting ready for TLC?" Shouta questioned, not necessarily surprised that his students were standing before him. If there was a way to explain how his class was to him since his pregnancy got revealed to him, he would say concerned, compassionate, and caring. Sato would constantly cook up sweets to bring to class especially when he caught word that Shouta was having a certain craving. Thanks Mic, the little traitor. Yaoyorozu had made him a pillow for his desk chair in the teacher's lounge that would take the pressure off of his pelvis. Jirou made a mix tape of different songs for him to use when he used a small device to block out the sounds of explosions and chaos for the baby. The music device was given to him from Hizashi. Todoroki was constantly checking in on him but Shouta knew that was due to the familial bond between them and the unborn pup. Shinsou of course was always fretting over him when they would train together.

His class definitely turned out to be a bunch of mother hens. Except he's the adult and suppose to be the mother hen of them. Each of them knew he wasn't fragile but in their eyes they were a family and family takes care of family. They made that quite clear during the court appearance. Midoriya most of all pointed it out. The green haired Alpha had called him their father. In reality, Shouta did view all of his students as his pups. They had manged to weasel their way into his heart and after the USJ Incident, he had secretly adopted every single one of them. Now, Todoroki legally is his pup.

His adoption of Shoto Todoroki had sparked a bit of a feud between Class 1-A and Class 1-B. Well, Class 1-A and Class 1-B's Neito Monoma. The boy took every chance he got to say something about the adoption to Todoroki. Todoroki usually just ignored it and let Monoma say what he wanted. No matter what, Shouta knew he would of done it all over again. Todoroki is his son now. Endeavor has no legal standing over Todoroki's welfare anymore and that was thanks to Rei. Like Endeavor had done to her years prior, Rei stripped Endeavor of his parental rights. The adoption gave Shouta rights to Todoroki's welfare. Endeavor was merely a sperm donor at this point. It had all started when Todoroki called him dad in front of them during lunch. Todoroki had been calling him dad since the adoption, which Shouta didn't care. Todoroki is his pup afterall now. Class 1-B only knew of the former bond between Shouta and Endeavor because of Endeavor being at U.A. almost every day. Vlad King had to explain the entire situation after that. Kendou did keep Monoma off of Todoroki's back constantly much to Shouta's relief.

Looking at Todoroki now, he could see the nervousness all over his face. The boy couldn't conceal it away from Shouta's piercing gaze. "Well, we wanted to make sure you were okay.. we saw you with Recovery Girl going to her office earlier." Todoroki muttered.

Shouta's face softened at the quietness of Todoroki's voice. "I'm fine. The baby is fine. It was just a check up on the pup's progress." The Erasure hero stated. His students visibly relaxed as Shouta spoke. "Now, if you would get dressed out so we can start our lesson for today." He quickly shooed them away to their costumes and made a quick exit from the room. Most of the students had already left the room and as he likes to say, where ever his students go chaos seems to follow them.

The walk to TLC didn't take long. Along the way, he had seen most of his students in small groups heading for the training building. The only ones he hadn't seen were the five that hung behind to talk to him. Well, Todoroki talked to him. The others kinda just stood there looking at him.

After five minutes, every one was gathered in the training faculty dressed out in their hero costumes. "Alright, let's get started." Shouta called out.

x

Every single one of them were exhausted when they drug themselves back to Heights Alliance. Todoroki threw himself onto a pile of pillows on the floor and groaned as he felt his muscles stretch and burn. Bakugou dropped down next to him on his back with his arm thrown over his eyes.

Others found a random spot within the room and got comfortable. "That was exhausting. More than I thought it would be." Shinsou stated, leaning against Midoriya.

Kaminari groaned from where he was on the floor. "You could say that again. It is hard to control my electricity especially with Ectoplasm-sensei's clones nearby playing innocent civilians. I probably failed." The Electric quirk user said.

"That was the point of this lesson, Kami." Ashido said from her position on the couch.

Todoroki poked his head up and looked over to them. "My fire needs a lot more work. I accidently hit three of Ectoplasm-sensei's clones."

"I'm not looking forward to all the homework we are going to get from Mr. Aizawa now." Krishima whined.

The mention of their homeroom teacher made Ashido look up. "Speaking of Mr. Aizawa, didn't you think that it was totally awesome how he just shredded Endeavor in the court?" The pink skinned girl stated, a large grin plastered on her face.

"Endeavor lost everything that day. He lost the rights to his children, his Head Alpha title, his mates. He literally only has his agency now. Ribbit." Asui added.

"The fucker deserved it." Bakugou muttered softly, causing everyone to look to him. It was odd when Bakugou wasn't loud or yelling. Instead he was quiet and not looking to any of them.

Krishima was the first to say something after the silence in the room. "You are oddly calm, Bakugou." Bakugou sighed, leaning up from where he was laying and looking directly to his friend.

"There is no reason for me to be mad anymore. I'm still pissed off over the entire situation but it's done and over with now." Bakugou stated, a scowl on his face as he placed his hand on Todoroki's leg. "All that really matters now is that Mr. Aizawa is happy now and so are we."

Todoroki hummed, his eyes drooping and his head buried in his arms. "What happened in that court room has been a long time coming. Endeavor deserved everything that came his way. My mom endured so much at his hands, my siblings, and than Shouta." He whispered, it was evident in his voice that he was on the verge of crying. His voice and body shook. "Shouta is my father now. That's all that matters."

Shinsou snorted causing Midoriya to elbow him in the side. "What, it's true."

Midoriya chuckled before setting a serious look on his face towards the others. "I don't understand how Mic-sensei is legally Mr. Aizawa's pup's father now, though."

Yaoyorozu perked up from her spot. "I can actually answer that for you Midoriya." Midoriya turned his head until he could see her. Yaoyorozu was sitting in one of the chairs by the wall. "Well from what I heard before we went into the court room, Mic-sensei placed his own scent claim on Mr. Aizawa after Endeavor's went away." She paused, getting out of the chair and moving herself in front of her classmates so Midoriya wouldn't have to strain his neck to look at her. "I asked my parents about it. It's kinda like Mic-sensei signing the birth certificate of a child who is not his. It would make that child legally his. With the raise of dynamics and secondary genders, Alphas can place a claim on a pregnant Beta or Omega who are considered single. With courting laws, if that person is pregnant and the father is out of the picture; then the Alpha or Beta can step up and take legal responsibility of the child. That's what happened in this case." She explained.

Midoriya nodded. "So because he claimed Mr. Aizawa, it was considered courting, and by law it made him the legal father of Mr. Aizawa's pup." He said, mostly confirming the information to himself. Yaoyorozu nodded. "That seems overpowered for Alphas. They could literally scent claim any Beta or Omega and say that their pup is now theirs." Midoriya had a lot of respect for Present Mic but with the entire situation with Endeavor, it was hard to trust anyone with Aizawa. The Erasure hero had been manipulated by Endeavor and impregnated by the said Alpha. Who could say that Mic didn't have an ulterior motive in mind? With everything going on, it was just hard to put his trust in him.

Iida, from his place directly next to Midoriya, leaned forward and took a deep breath before addressing the others. "Well, actually while Alphas do tend to have more power. This specific law actually is in the power of the Omega or Beta. The person who is carrying the pup has to give explicit consent and send in a legal document to the court with their approval of the adoption." Iida stated. "I'm not sure if Mr. Aizawa put on in or not cause he looked pretty surprised when Mic-sensei said he was the pup's legal father."

Todoroki turned from his stomach to his back and looked over to Iida. "He did about two weeks ago. Detective Tsukauchi said the faster the papers stating that Mic-sensei is the pup's legal father are in the better." The dual haired Omega stated. "He also put in for my mom to be his pup's legal representative if he or Mic-sensei is unavailable or any reason."

Uraraka smiled at the mention of Rei. "How is your mom doing? I haven't seen her today." She questioned. It was no secret within Class 1-A that Rei had basically became their mother away from home like Aizawa is their father away from home.

Todoroki felt the smile coming to his face. "She is doing a lot better than I have seen her in a long time. What Shouta did for her, I will never be able to repay him for." He said, his smile never wavering. Just his smile alone made the others smile.

Shinsou frowned slightly. "Speaking of both Rei and Mr. Aizawa, they both gave their permission for you two to bond yet you haven't." The purple haired Omega stated.

Katsuki scoffed, "It's none of your business rather we bond or not. I asked Aizawa for it because I knew it would piss of that flaming bastard." he paused, looking over to Todoroki with a soft look on his face. "I won't ever force you into a bond with me unless you tell me you want it. I'm not going to be like what your father has been doing."

Todoroki smiled again and leaned against the blonde's body. "I know."

x

Shouta was bundled up in his light blanket with a cup of tea firmly in his hand. Hizashi sat next to him, humming softly as he looked over the papers in his hands. Shouta's body was still running warm and it wasn't helping his nausea in the slightest. Every now and than, Hizashi's fingers would card through Shouta's hair.

Hizashi quickly picked up on Shouta's change in mood and placed his papers down on the bedside table. "What's on your mind, Shou?" The blonde Alpha whispered.

Shouta sighed, leaning up and placing his cup on the other table and turning to face the Alpha. "I heard you and Yagi that day in my room." He said, his voice almost inaudible. "It's just been on my mind for weeks."

Hizashi nodded, his soft look never leaving his face. "So what's bugging you so much about it?" Shouta shrugged, shaking his head as he flopped back against the pillows. "Well something is if you've been thinking about it. You normally just ignore things if you don't care." Hizashi stated, the glint in his eye telling Shouta that he wasn't going to stop pestering him until he finally told him.

Shouta groaned. "Hizashi, I don't know, okay." He paused, taking a deep breath. "Okay, maybe I know something. I know that I'm just so fucking confused about everything. I feel something for Yagi. Like my heart races whenever I see him but at the same time he freaking infuriates the shit out of me. He gave it his all for the people of this country but can't do the same for himself." The rant flew out of his mouth before he could even stop himself.

Hizashi chuckled as he leaned back on the other pillows. "You should know better than anyone that it's hard to pull yourself out of that hero mindset." The blonde stated, his rolled his eyes as he heard the noise of disapproval come from the Omega. "Okay, so when you waltzed into your classroom the first that the students were back after the USJ Incident wrapped like a mummy isn't the same thing that Yagi has been doing all year."

Shouta rolled his eyes. "Shut up, you know that's not what I mean."

Hizashi clicked his tongue. "You know it's the same thing. You are being a hypocrite for doing the same thing and saying it's wrong of Yagi to do the exact same thing."

Shouta shot up from his position and glared at the blonde. "And you know for a fact that I was not doing hero work until I was cleared by Recovery Girl. I just needed to be back at teaching cause those kids needed me." He paused, taking a breath to calm himself down. "Yagi is the greatest hero in the world to date and we know that but knowing full well that his injuries could go against that. He barely eats properly, he allows for himself to get hurt more and now look at him. He is a walking skeleton because of his hero work." He stopped himself again, breathing heavily as he ran a hand through his hair. "He doesn't think about himself. It would crush those kids if he did something stupid again. Even being quirkless now doesn't stop him from trying to be the hero."

Hizashi smiled softly. "Cause Yagi was born to be a hero. He is a hero and I don't think we can just stop him. Now, that's why you are there for keep him from being an idiot and hurting himself more." The Alpha replied, the tone in his voice causing Shouta to huff and fall against the pillows once more.

"I shouldn't have too. He should know." Shouta whispered. "It might get him killed one day."

Hizashi nodded, sliding his arm over the Omega's shoulder. "I honestly think it's more than just thinking Yagi should take more care of himself. I think that you care for him enough to try and make him better himself because you hate to see him this way because you've always seen him as All Might and now that he's Toshinori Yagi that leaves you in this mindset." Hizashi explained. It had been on his mind since he discovered that Shouta had growing feelings for Yagi. Shouta didn't have to tell him but he knew. They had been best friends for years, by now Hizashi knew how to read the Omega like an open book.

Shouta shook his head. "I suppose." He stopped for a moment, taking a deep breath. "I don't know anymore. I heard what the two of you said that day and I just stood there. I had no idea what to do or say... Yeah, I have some growing feelings for Yagi and I'm just so confused." He paused, leaning up and turning to face Hizashi once more. "And I don't know if I have the same feelings that you have for me. I don't know what I feel for you. I can't tell if it's romantic or just platonic. I don't know and it pisses me off." Shouta whispered, tears coming to his eyes as he spoke.

Hizashi shushed him quietly, reaching out and placing his hands on either side of Shouta's face. "Whether you like me or not, I will always be here for you and your pup. Legally, he or she is my pup now too. I will always be here. You are my best friend and when you figure out your feelings, than tell me when. No matter who you are with or if you end up with me or even decide you don't want a relationship. I will be here." The Alpha stated, wiping the stray tears that were falling down Shouta's face.

Shouta smiled softly, sniffling, reaching up and wiping his nose on his sleeve. "How did you find out about that law anyway?" The Omega questioned.

Hizashi grinned. "Tsukauchi. Yagi told him about my scent claim that you asked me for." Shouta's head shot up with his eyes widening. "If we went back in time to that moment, I would do it all over again. I couldn't bare watching you in so much pain and I guess in the end it made me a father. You even put in the paperwork yourself placing me as your pup's legal father."

Shouta sniffled. "I know, I just keep forgetting it. Tsukauchi and Yagi have done so much for me when they could of left me in Endeavor's hands." He muttered.

"Neither of those men would allow for that and you know it." Hizashi stated.

The two fell into a peaceful silence. Shouta shuffled until he was comfortably in Hizashi's side. Shouta felt his eyes slipping shut until he felt a flutter in his stomach, causing him to shoot up into a sitting position.

Hizashi immediately hopped up in concern. "What's wrong?"

Shouta didn't say anything as he placed his hands on his stomach and a smile broke out on his face as he felt it again. "My pup... they're moving." He whispered. Hizashi's face broke out into a smile and he placed his hands next to Shouta's. A small laugh left him as he felt the soft flutter. It wasn't much but it was there.

Shouta felt a laugh leave him. "Oh my god. This is actually real."

Hizashi rolled his eyes. "Of course it is. You kinda have a bump going on."

Shouta's smile only got larger. "It's my pup..." He paused, looking up at Hizashi. "Our pup."

_Author's Note: I know I didn't have Yagi or Rei in this chapter but they definitely will be in the next chapter! This chapter was more a transition back into the good times rather than the Endeavor times._


	10. Chapter 10

**I Want It That Way**

_Author's Note: Hey everyone and welcome back to I Want It That Way! Alright so we are having another time skip here for a month! Placing Shouta around five months pregnant here. I got asked why I opened a vote for Rei Todoroki having a love interest. I opened one because Rei deserves love too that wasn't a quirk marriage and in an abusive relationship. That's why I opened a vote up. Yes, the kiss between Hizashi and Rei was just to piss off Endeavor. Hizashi has no romantic feelings for Rei. I got one comment for Inko Midoriya and all I could think of is if you piss these two mommas off, oml run. _

_Alright, so one more poll is being opened and this one is going to be fun! Alright so I've been letting you guys help me make some of the big decisions when it comes to this story. I've done this type of poll before on a different fic for a different fandom. Well on with it, the poll is for the gender of Shouta's baby! Boy, girl, twins? If twins identical or fraternal? Boy, Boy. Girl, Girl. Boy, Girl? I'm letting you guys choose! Tell me in the comments below or hit my up on tumblr (fallenangelofhades)._

_Additional Notes: So I had major writer's block when I first started this chapter and ended up writing on Never Be The Same then Love The Way You Lie then Never Be The Same again... instead. Oops. But here we go! So I did completely change up this chapter a bit from what I originally had planned because I just couldn't write the original and it has me all screwed up. Also I've been using my tumblr (fallenangelofhades) more. I will be posting updates, prompts. You can go over and ask me questions or even request prompts of your own! You can do this anonymously or with a tumblr account. Either works for me! Once again I say this alot, thank you so much for everything! _

_Alright lets get on with the story!_

_Chapter Warnings: Mentions of sexual coercion with unplanned pregnancy_

**Chapter Ten: Ocean Eyes (by Billie Eilish)**

_Chapter Summary: Class 1-A is up to their normal sheninegans but this time their target is, their homeroom teacher Shouta Aizawa. They bring in the help of Hizashi, Rei, and Toshinori to put their plans in place. Meanwhile, Shouta has a revelation about himself and his future._

Operation Baby Aizawa is what Class 1-A called their new mission. Of course their homeroom teacher was completely unaware of this. Now they just needed to call in the last couple of people they needed to achieve their goal. The three incharge of this happened to be Shoto Todoroki, Izuku Midoriya, and Hitoshi Shinsou. Thankfully, this had already been approved by Prinicpal Nezu so talking their teachers into helping shouldn't be too hard.

The hard part... Keeping Shouta Aizawa busy and away. That only made this that much more difficult. That's why they hoped they could get to help them. Todoroki was in charge of talking Rei into their plans while Shinsou got Present Mic and Midoriya was left with All Might. If it were to work than Rei would help the girls prepare their part of the plan while Hizashi would help the boys and All Might would be their decoy. He would be the part used to distract Aizawa while they put their plans in motion.

Thankfully today was a day off school so they had all day to put their plans in place. Cementoss and Nezu were going to meet them at Heights Alliance. Now they just needed their last three puzzle pieces so they could get started. Bakugou and Kirishima were in charge of the boys while Yaoyorozu and Uraraka were in charge of the girl team.

It wasn't hard for Todoroki to find his mother. Rei didn't leave Heights Alliance often. The furthest onto U.A. Campus she would go would be either the teacher's lounge with Mic and Aizawa or the lunch room to have lunch with Todoroki. She had been welcomed to join in on Class 1-A's lessons but instead she chose to stay in her room while Aizawa taught. Todoroki always thought it was because of the fighting that took place within the Heroics classrooms. He did notice that his mother smiled more. Some nights while the rest of the class were having dinner, he would eat his dinner with his mother and sometimes Shouta. He never missed the way that Aizawa would turn into a complete bundle of bashfulness whenever both him and Rei would joke with him about being his legal father now.

It definitely hadn't been hard finding his mother. She was on the bench outside of Heights Alliance with a book that she had borrowed from Aizawa. Todoroki had a soft smile as he walked over and took a seat next to her. "Hey, mom." He muttered.

Rei looked up from her book and smiled up at him. Her smile warm and welcome as the book closed in her hands. "Hey, Shoto." The Beta said as she motioned for Todoroki to sit next to her. Todoroki didn't say anything as he took a seat next to her and allowed for the woman to wrap her arm around him. "What's on your mind?"

Todoroki looked up at her with a smile on his face. "Mom, we need your help with something." Todoroki said, looking over his shoulder to make sure that Aizawa hadn't come out yet.

Rei smiled. "This has something to do with Shouta, doesn't it?" Todoroki was taken back. How would she know exactly what he was going to be asking about. "Shoto, it's my job as your mother to know what you're thinking."

Todoroki couldn't help the smile that came to his face. "Yeah, it is. The rest of the class and I want to do something nice for him. He's done so much for us and this is going to be a surprise for him." The boy said.

Rei rubbed soft circles into Todoroki's arm as she turned to fully look at him. "So you want me to help you with whatever you have in mind. So what exactly is going on?" Rei questioned.

Todoroki sighed. "Well Mr. Cementoss is going to be making an extra room to Shouta's room with the permission of Principal Nezu. The girls are in charge of getting stuff for the room and the boys are in charge of furniture. Than we are going to break off into small groups and paint and put it together." The boy explained.

Rei nodded as she took in the information. "So other words you need me to supervise so Shouta doesn't get mad that you are in his room." Rei said, a teasing tone in her voice.

Todoroki couldn't help but smile again. "Yeah, Shinsou is going to talk to Mic about supervising the boys while I'm in charge of talking you into helping the girls. We wanted all of you to be involved because you are close to Shouta." He paused, his mind going to Midnight for a moment. "We didn't exactly want to ask Midnight-sensei for obvious reasons."

Rei chuckled. "Yeah, Kayama is definitely something else." Todoroki found himself laughing alongside his mother. "I'll help you." Todoroki smiled once more and threw his arms around his mother.

"Thank you, mom." Todoroki muttered.

Once they pulled away from each other, Rei moved some of the red locks away from Todoroki's face. "You know, Shouta was right about you guys." She paused, a smile on her face as Todoroki looked up at her. "This class is one giant family."

x

Being able to find Present Mic was way easier than Shinsou thought it would be, but at the same time the man's quirk was voice. You could hear that man from a mile away just if he was excited. Shinsou double checked the teacher's lounge to make sure Aizawa wasn't with him and knocked on the door. Mic was sitting at his desk and was alone in the room.

It took a moment before Mic looked up from his computer and saw Shinsou standing at the door. Shinsou raised his arm and placed his hand against the side of the neck. "Um.. Mic-sensei, I can I talk to you for a moment?" The purple haired Omega muttered.

Mic turned in his chair, completely facing Shinsou know with concern on his face. "What's wrong, young listener?" Mic questioned.

Shinsou sighed. "The class wants to surprise Mr. Aizawa and we need your help." The teen stated.

Mic's face lit up and before Shinsou could explain what they were going to do, he exclaimed, "I'm in, yo!"

Shinsou's eyes widened.

Well that was easy.

x

Midoriya was a bundle of nerves as he ran through the training regime that All Might had set up for him today. Now was the perfect time to talk to the former hero about their plans. They definitely needed to get Aizawa out of his dorm as soon as possible so they could get started. They needed as much time as they could get.

All Might seemed to pick up on Midoriya's nervousness and called for him to stop. The blonde Alpha stepped forward. "What's on your mind, young Midoriya?" The Alpha questioned.

Midoriya grinned, grabbing his water bottle and taking a quick drink. "So, All Might-sensei, do you have a crush on Mr. Aizawa?"

All Might's face flushed as blood came up his throat and he sputtered. He coughed for a moment before catching his breath, "Young Midoriya, I don't think that has anything to do with your training."

Midoriya shrugged. "It doesn't." The green haired Alpha smirked. "But I think Mr. Aizawa likes you back. You know... with everything going on, it would be nice to get him off campus and take his mind off of things." Midoriya said.

All Might's gaze narrowed on the younger Alpha. "What are you plotting?"

Midoriya laughed for a second as his smile grew bigger. "All Might-sensei, it's pretty obvious that Mr. Aizawa has feelings for you." He paused, watching All Might's face get redder. "And, I realized that day you and Endeavor got into a fight. It was about Mr. Aizawa wasn't it?"

Midoriya stopped talking, watching the changing emotions on his mentor's face. All Might took a deep breath before finally replying, "Young Midoriya, I should not have lashed out that day against Endeavor. My behavior was uncalled for. Not matter what caused it."

Midoriya rolled his eyes, casting a look over to the elder. "Mr. Aizawa told the entire class what happened. You went into a rage because you knew about what was going on with Endeavor." All Might froze completely. "Hitoshi wasn't mad about what happened either. He heard everything Endeavor said about Mr. Aizawa. That's why you lashed out and continued to fight him. He was talking about Mr. Aizawa... like he was some trophy."

All Might scoffed, taking a seat on the bench that was next to them. "Young Midoriya, I know what you are trying to do. Aizawa-kun deserves an Alpha who can take care of him. Protect him. I can't do that now." A growl came from the younger Alpha which caused even All Might to get a shiver down his spine.

"Sensei, you really think that of yourself? Just because you used up all of One for All? It was obvious that day in front of the dorms that you can still fight." Midoriya paused, forcing himself to take in a deep breath to calm himself. "We've all seen the looks that Mr. Aizawa gives you when you aren't looking. He doesn't look at you like you are a weak Alpha. How do I put this..." Midoriya thought for a moment before finishing with, "He looks at you like you are the sun."

Once again All Might felt his face flush. "Young Midoriya, even if I wanted to take a shot at it, Aizawa-kun has Yamada."

Midoriya huffed, pulling at his hair for a moment. "Oh my god, sensei. You still don't get it. I've watched Mic-sensei and Mr. Aizawa. It's obvious that they care about each other. They have been friends since they were teenagers. I just don't get a romantic vibe off of them." He stopped, taking a couple of steps until he was completely in front of All Might. "Mr. Aizawa doesn't look at Mic-sensei the way that he does to you. What is stopping you? Is it because he went to Todoroki's house alone? It's not your fault, sensei. Take your chance."

All Might gave a soft smile as he finally looked back up to the teenager. "You know, you still didn't tell me what you are plotting, kid." The blonde said, watching as Midoriya stuttered for a moment. "I saw you, Todoroki, and Shinsou talking before you came here."

Midoriya gawked for a moment. "We could have been talking about class."

"But you weren't."

Midoriya made a noise of agreement before finally saying, "We need to get Mr. Aizawa off of campus because we want to build him a nursery for the baby. He does so much for us that he deserves something in return."

There we go.

All Might smirked. "So you want to use me to keep Aizawa-kun distracted. You know, you could of just said that from the beginning."

Midoriya's face heated up for a moment and he gave a shy smile. "Well, someone needs to make sure that you actually get that Mr. Aizawa likes you."

"So when does this little plan of yours start?" All Might asked.

Midoriya pulled his phone out of his pocket, seeing two seperate messages from Hitoshi and Todoroki saying that they had Rei and Mic-sensei. "Now."

x

Shouta should of known something was up when he found his entire class including Rei, Hizashi, and Toshinori all waiting in the common room when he finally came out of his room. Hizashi gave Toshinori a soft shove on the shoulder until he was standing directly in front of the Erasure hero.

The Alpha's face flushed once he realized how closer he was standing to the younger man. Shouta looked up at him with a puzzled look as Toshinori cleared his throat. "Um, Aizawa-kun, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to spend the day with me... off campus?"

The Omega felt his face heat up for a second before a smile played on his lips. "Toshinori Yagi, are you asking me out?" Shouta said, cocking his head to the side.

Toshinori returned the smile. "Yeah, I guess I am." The blonde replied.

Shouta stopped for a moment, looking around to the others. "Okay, what's going on here?" His gaze questioning as he looked amongst his students. It was on cue that the class put on their most innocent faces.

"Absolutely nothing, Mr. Aizawa." Kaminari stated, the innocent smile still playing on his lips.

"You know, you deserve a day out, Mr. Aizawa." Shinsou stated, lounging back against Midoriya. "Why don't you just go out, we'll be fine. We have Mamaroki and Mic-sensei here with us."

Shouta narrowed his gaze on the two but didn't push it anymore as he turned to face Toshinori. "You know what, sure." Shouta said, his face flushing as he saw Toshinori's face light up.

"Finally!" Hizashi cheered, jumping up from where he was sitting next to Rei. The Alpha, braced his hand on both Shouta and Toshinori's shoulders before ushering them towards the door.

Shouta blinked as he watched Hizashi close the door behind them, leaving the two outside. "Okay, um..." Shouta muttered, turning to look at the older man. "What are we going to go do?" He questioned as they walked down the steps of the dorm and started for the entrance.

Toshinori scratched the back of his head with a smile on his face. "Well, there is a cat cafe nearby. I know how much you like cats." The blonde said.

It didn't take them but long to get to the U.A. Gates. Shouta couldn't help the smile that came to his face from the mention of the cafe. "I would love that."

x

The class sprang into action as soon as Hizashi shut the door behind Shouta and Toshinori. The Alpha clapped his hands together and proudly yelled out, "Let's get started!"

Nezu and Cementoss came out of their hiding spots from the kitchen. "Alright, so me and Cementoss will get the room built and both Present Mic and Ms. Todoroki have permission to take you off of campus to get what you guys need." The Principal stated.

Rei stood up, giving a small bow to the Prinicpal. "Thank you for allowing us to do this, Principal Nezu." The woman stated before turning to the girls. "Okay, we don't have much time. Let's hit up the mall." She exclaimed. The girls cheered together and got their purses before heading towards the door.

"Remember to listen to Ms. Todoroki while you're out. This trip without Aizawa's knowledge is a priveledge." Nezu said, watching as the girls nodded to him. "Same goes for the boy group." The boys also responded in agreement. The two groups left the building as Nezu and Cementoss headed in the direction of Shouta's dorm.

x

The cafe had only a couple people inside when Toshinori and Shouta arrived. Shouta's stomach growled from the sweet smells coming from the kitchen once they found a spot to sit. A small orange tabby cat waltzed over, tail high in the air as it jumped onto the seat that Shouta sat in and found a spot in his lap.

"Cats really like you don't they?" Toshinori asked, a large grin plastered on his face as Shouta scratched the feline behind the ears. Shouta shrugged, a tender look on his face. Toshinori let his gaze roam over the Omega. The normal bags that are usually underneath Shouta's eyes weren't there anymore. His eyes weren't as bloodshot. His eyes were slightly glossy and shined against the light. He only had a slight stumble to his cheek unlike when they first met. His eye color was intriguing. At once glance they appeared to be an obsidion black but upon a deeper look. Toshinori could see the specks of soft grey and gold around the iris. The more he looked, the more Shouta's eyes remained him of rain clouds during a thunderstorm. Despite the crescent scar underneathe his right eye, Shouta's skin glowed. His normal pale complextion having a porcelain cream shade. Shouta's ebony black hair fell just below his shoulders with a shine and healtier appearance. It looked like it would be soft to the touch.

Toshinori felt his face redden as Shouta gave him a puzzled look. He had definitely been caught staring. "Is there something on my face, Yagi-san?" Shouta muttered, his own face getting a slight pink tint on the cheeks.

The Alpha held his hands up in deterrence. "Oh no. Not at all, Aizawa-kun. I just..." His voice trailed off as Shouta smirked at him.

"Enjoying the view?" The Omega retorted, a playful tone to his voice as he watched Toshinori stumble over his words. "This is techincally a date, isn't it? Who says you can't stare?" Shouta shrugged, petting at the cat once more.

Before Toshinori could respond, the waitress came up to the table with a smile on her face. "Hi, what can I get for you fine gentlemen today?" She questioned, her pink hair tied back into a pony tail.

Toshinori gave her a smile before putting in his order. Once he was finished, she looked over to Shouta. It only took a second before Shouta said his and the waitress took her leave. "You're so beautiful." Toshinori whispered, his chin leaning against the palm of his hand. Toshinori let out a chuckle as Shouta looked away sheepishly. The Omega's face reddening by the second. Shouta didn't have his capture weapon to hide in, so instead his attempted to hide within his hair.

"Stop." It almost came out as a whine which only caused Toshinori to laugh a little bit more. "You're just saying that to get me flustered."

Toshinori made a sound in his throat. "No, I'm not but seeing you blush is cute too." Toshinori replied, watching as Shouta's face got redder. The smile that was on Shouta's face dropped as he placed a hand on the swell of his stomach. "Aizawa-kun, are you okay?"

Shouta didn't speak for a moment as he took a couple of breaths and rubbed circles into his stomach. "Um, yeah. The baby is just kicking." Shouta muttered, through his breaths. He looked up, catching the curious look that Toshinori wore. "Want to feel?"

Toshinori shook his head with an embarassed look on his face. "That would be overstepping boundaries, Aizawa-kun."

Shouta huffed, reaching out and grabbing the older man by the wrist and placing his hand directly over where he felt his pup kicking. "You obvious wanted to feel. You don't exactly hide your emotions." The Omega whispered.

Toshinori watched his hand in curiousity. After a second, he could feel soft thumps underneath his palm. "He or she has a kick to them." Toshinori said, the grin large on his face.

Shouta returned a smile to him. "Yagi-san, I know you still feel guilty over this entire thing but if it wasn't for me going alone. Rei would still be in that hospital, Todoroki would be forced to marry Shindou, and I wouldn't have this baby." The Omega muttered. Toshinori's eyes widened as Shouta spoke. He went to say something but only for Shouta to cut him off. "So please, stop. None of it was your fault. I made that decision and honestly it has to be one of the best decisions I have made. Endeavor might have been the largest bastard ever but so many good things came out of this."

Toshinori sighed. "Aizawa-kun, I can't help it. If I hadn't let you go alone you wouldn't of gone through so much pain." The blonde replied.

The Omega scoffed, moving his hand and lacing his fingers within Toshinori's. "Not a day goes by that I don't regret not going through with it. Now I get to see Rei and Todoroki smile. Todoroki used to be one of those people who rarely smiled... is smiling freely. He's laughing more. He's opening up more. Rei doesn't have to spend her life in that hospital. She's happy now." Shouta said. "I'm happy. I've always wanted a pup of my own.. I never thought that I would become a parent like this, but I wouldn't change a second of it."

The waitress came walking back up and Toshinori quickly withdrew his hand away from Shouta and smiled up at her. The girl smiled back and placed their food down in front of them.

x

The trip to the mall had been quick for the girls. By the time that they had returned, Nezu and Cementoss already had the room completely built. The room had the same siding and window shapes as the rest of the dorms.

The first step for them was getting the room painted so when the boys returned with the furniture, they could get the room started. Yaoyorozu made the girls protective jackets to cover their clothes and a set of gloves each.

Uraraka and Asui laid plastic on the floor while Jirou and Hagakure prepared the paint. Rei, Ashido, and Yaoyorozu started off with placing tape in the areas where they didn't want to get paint. "Floors covered!" Uraraka exclaimed.

"Alright, girls." Rei paused, looking at the time on her watch. "Boys should be coming back within an hour. Lets get this room painted."

Yaoyorozu examined the room for a second. "Let's split up into pairs. Me and Jirou can get this wall, Uraraka, and Asui on the next wall, Hagakure and Mina on the wall next to it, and Mamaroki can get the final wall. Who ever finishes first can go over and help Rei with her wall." The teen stated, picking up a paint roller and dipping it into the pain.

The other girls and Rei followed in suit, each grabbing their own roller and starting on their wall.

x

Shouta and Toshinori stepped out of the cafe about three hours after they had arrived. Both of them laughing as Shouta retold a story about when he was training with his capture weapon. The Alpha threw his arm over Shouta's shoulder, instinctively pulling the younger man closer to him. Shouta leaned into him, enjoying the warmth radiating off of the man.

They walked in silence for a few minutes as they crossed the street and went towards the park that was across the street. The park had a few small children running around and their parents sitting not far off.

Shouta saw a nearby trail and motioned for the former Hero to follow him. Toshinori allowed the Omega to take him by the hand and pull him towards the trail. "I love this trail." Shouta said. Toshinori just watched the happiness on come to Shouta's face as they got onto the dirt trail and walked into the cherry blossom trees. "I used to come here during middle school all the time. I would climb up into the trees and just read for hours. Once I got into high school, I couldn't do it much anymore." Shouta stated.

Toshinori raised Shouta's arm above them and twisted, the Omega moving with him and letting out a loud laugh. Shouta stopped on his feet, their chests flushed together. "Yagi-san, I gotta admit, I haven't been this relaxed in a while." Shouta said.

"It's good to see you like this. You worry about others before yourself. You deserve all the happiness in the world." Toshinori replied, moving a strand of the loose black hair and tucking it behind Shouta's ear.

Shouta looked down at the ground. "Yagi-san.. that day in my room after I told you I was pregnant." He whispered. Toshinori placed his thumb underneath Shouta's chin and forced the Omega to look back up at him. His blue eyes calculating as he gazed down at him. "I heard you and Hizashi talking.. Hizashi, he's my best friend. Yeah, I love him but I don't know if I love him... in that way." He paused, watching the swimming emotions from Toshinori. "I do know that I feel something for you, Yagi-san. My heart races whenever I see you. When you talk I get butterflies. I know that what I feel for you isn't what I feel for Hizashi." Shouta said, a new found confidence laciing in his voice as he spoke.

Toshinori smiled at him, rubbing his thumb over the smooth skin. "Aizawa-kun... ever since I met you. You intrigued me. I knew that you were something special. Than, I found myself becoming protective of you. When I heard Endeavor talking like you were some sort of prize, I got so angry. That's when I knew that I was falling in love with you." He paused, taking in a shaky breath in attempts to calm his nerves. "I know I'm not what I used to be. I can't protect you.. my health isn't the best but I know I want to be with you. If you would let me." Toshinori said.

Shouta smiled, a sniffled and used his free hand to wipe the tears that came to his eyes. The Omega muttered about hormones before he looked back up at the Alpha. "I would love to, Yagi-san."

Toshinori moved his hand away from Shouta's chin, his fingers leaving a trail of fire as his hand found a spot on the back of the Omega's neck. Shouta's breath caught in his throat as the Alpha leaned down leaving just a few millimeters between them. The Omega broke the distance and connected their lips. Sparks went down Shouta's spine as he stood on his tip toes and wrapped his arms loosely around Toshinori's neck.

Their lips danced together. Toshinori moved his hands until they were settled on the lean waist of the Omega. The Alpha pulled Shouta impossibly closer, holding onto him as if he let go than the younger would disappear.

The two pulled away only when they needed to refill their lungs of much needed oxygen. Toshinori leaned his head down until it was settled against the shorter man's. "Are you sure about this, Aizawa-kun?" Toshinori whispered.

Shouta smiled, pulling his head back so he could look into Toshinori's eyes. "Absolutely."

x

Seven long hours is what it took for the class to complete Operation Baby Aizawa. Once the boys had returned to the dorms, Todoroki sat on the floor in the middle and activated his left side to speed up the paint's dry time. Once the paint was completely dry, the boys carried in the various furniture that they had gotten.

Thank you Endeavor's credit card.

The girls worked on the small miscellaneous items that they had bought once everything was put into place. Since they were working in small groups, it made it more managable to go through the room.

Now, they were waiting on the steps of Heights Alliance. Patiently-impatiently- waiting for All Might and Aizawa to return from their date. "Do you think he's going to like it?" Uraraka questioned from her spot next to Iida.

"Of course he will." Shinsou replied, lounging back on his back on the deck behind them. "It's also one less thing that he has to worry about."

Ashido screeched, swatting at Shinsou's leg. "He's here!" She exclaimed.

With the proclaimation, they all stood up as Aizawa and All Might came up to them. Aizawa stopped short once he noticed that his entire class was sitting on the steps. Like before, a suspicious expression came to his normally tired face. "What are you guys up too?" He questioned.

Todoroki stepped forward, a blindfold in his hand. Aizawa's eyes widened as he looked down at the cloth. "Shouta, we want to show you something." The dual haired Omega stated. "Well, we want to blindfold you. Take you there. Then show you. Is that okay?"

Aizawa eyed the blindfold for a moment. "I don't like my eyes being covered. Can't I just close them?" The teacher said in defeat.

Todoroki smiled softly, cocking his head to the side and giving the older Omega the most innocent look he could muster. "How can we be sure that you won't peek?"

Aizawa groaned before finally agreeing. Todoroki moved behind the older Omega and tied the cloth securely around Aizawa's eyes. None of them missed the way that their teacher tensed as soon as the blindfold had touched his skin and his hands balled in fist with his nails digging into his palms.

"It's okay, Mr. Aizawa. I promise. We are here with you." Yaoyorozu said, placing her delicate hands on Aizawa's left arm while Todoroki took his right in his. "We won't let anything happen to you."

All Aizawa did was nod as the two started to guide him in the direction of his dorm. The rest of the class tracked behind them with Rei, Present Mic, and All Might taking up the back.

Aizawa was absolutely nervous as Todoroki told him to take a step up, followed by another before he heard a door open. The smell of the room automatically told him that it was his dorm but what caught him off guard was the smell of fresh paint. Still, the two guided him through the room before another door was opened.

He shivered as the blindfold was removed from his eyes. He blinked for a second before his eyes widened. In front of him was a brand new room. Not just any room. A nursery. The walls were painted a soft lavender purple and the ceiling painted black with little stars painted over it. The room was completely furnished with a changing table and dresser on one wall. A mobile hung in the middle of the canopy that was a crescent mood with five stars dangling from it. The wall directly in front of him was lined with a crib with canopy that resembled the night sky. Next to the crib was a night stand with a lamp in the shape of the moon. The next wall had a bookshelf that had three different plushies: Present Mic, All Might, and Eraserhead. As well as a few stuffed animals. The animals included: a koala, a bear, and a cat.

The Omega took a few steps into the room. His hand over his mouth in awe as he looked at all the items within the room. Now that he was in the room, he could see a hamper with little cats by the changing table. A rocking chair was in the corner of the room adjacent from the crib. On the walls he could see two night lights in the shape of stars. Beside the bookshelf was a smaller shelf with storage baskets with the design of a galaxy. On top of the shelf had different blankets and sheets for the crib.

Taking a closer look within the crib, bedding was already placed on the mattress. The bedding matched the color of the walls but what caught his attention was a little teddy bear that read: Baby Aizawa. On the table next to the crib by the lamp was a small baby monitor.

He walked around the room to the dresser and slid open the first drawer. Within the drawer was various newborn clothes that were unisex. Off to the side were bibs, burp rags, and diapers. He slid the drawer closed again and took a step back, taking in the room once more.

Tears pooled in his eyes as he looked back to his students. Somehow they all managed to squeeze into his room and were watching with excitement. "Mr. Aizawa, is something wrong?" Jirou asked, noticing the tears that had now split out of Aizawa's eyes.

Aizawa quickly shook his head. "No, nothing's wrong." He quickly wiped away the tears and smiled to them. "This is what you were up too."

Each of his students flashed a smile at him. "We wanted to do something special for you." Todoroki said, stepping forward. "Everyone pitched in on the work. Nezu and Cementoss built the room while we went out to get everything."

Aizawa couldn't contain it anymore and let out a cry of happiness and reached out and brought Todoroki into his arms. He looked up at his class and motioned towards himself. "Get in here." Shinsou was the first to break from the group and got to his other side. One by one, each of them gave a swift hug to the Erasure hero. "Thank you. All of you." He muttered as Midoriya got the last hug from him.

This was definitely his Class 1-A.


	11. Chapter 11

**I Want It That Way**

_Author's Note: Hey everyone and welcome back to I Want It That Way! So both polls for Shouta and Rei are still open. I loving the answers for Rei so far! So, Rei has two votes for Tsukauchi, one vote for Inko, one vote for Mr. Compress (legit not going to lie here, I freaking cracked up at that one but I could see it.), one person mentioned Hizashi. On the other note: The poll for Shouta's baby/babies genders will be open for just one more chapter! He is hitting the mark in his pregnancy where he would find out! So if you still want to vote, put them in! _

_Also, the League is coming verrrrry soon. It's getting closer. I just want a few chapters of "fluffiness" first, I think we all need it after the rollercoaster that has been this fic. _

_cca600tf55.I am thinking about making a sequel to this. What do you think?_

_Additional Notes: I do have a tumblr that I have been using more, a lot more, lately at fallenangelofhades, feel free to ask me questions, prompts, just to talk, etc. My inbox is always open! _

_Chapter Warnings: Doesn't Bakugou count as his own warning? I'm pretty sure he does. Probably the normal because of the situation with Endeavor... ummm, this list might be fixed up later. _

**Chapter Eleven: High Hopes (by Panic! At the Disco)**

_Chapter Summary: Shouta talks to Hizashi about Toshinori and their new found relationship. Principal Nezu questions the teachers about an opportunity for Rei. Rei finally decides to visit Class 1-A during their homeroom, showing her own powers and bonds more with her son. Meanwhile, Tsukauchi stops by with some information about the League and something for Shouta. _

For the first time in months, Shouta could say that he was on cloud nine. Ever since he had admitted to Toshinori of his growing feelings and the Alpha finally admitted to him what he had known for a while. Yet, it still left him in a state of confusion. A part of him still yearned for Hizashi. He knew what he felt for Toshinori, he knew that much. A part of him still wanted to figure out everything that he felt about Hizashi. At this point, he wasn't sure if what he felt for Hizashi was platonic or romantic. All he knew is that he cared deeply for the Voice hero. Hizashi had been there for him for years. Whenever he needed someone, Hizashi was there for him.

Now, he had Toshinori too. The former Number One hero had originally been trying to befriend him when he came to U.A. but because of the media presence, Shouta wanted nothing to do with him. He had written him off quickly. Man, he was wrong. Toshinori was so much more than the loud, obnixous All Might that the world had seen.

The room was almost completely silent except for the soft tapping of Hizashi's foot on the floor. Shouta popped another piece of fruit into his mouth, his hand mindlessly rubbing over his stomach. Hizashi looked up from his phone, his fork sitting between his teeth as he watched Shouta pick between the fruit to pull out the strawberries. He didn't miss the way that Shouta's lip was curled up into a slight smile.

The Omega was glowing. Hizashi had never really been around a pregnant Omega before. He had walked past a couple of pregnant Betas and a few Omegas before but never enough to actually take a good look. Shouta's normally pale skin had more of a peachy color to it. His eyes were brighter and glossy unlike the normal exhausted, warn out look. The bruises under his eyes were almost completely gone. His hair looked softer, healtier with a shine too it. The Omega had shaved so his face was clean shaven. Shouta had been shaving his face more because of the stubble and facial hair making his face hotter. His scent was also stronger. Without the scent claims of an Alpha, the clear scent of cherry blossoms and coffee beans filled his senses. It was intoxicating and soothing at the same time.

Shouta peeked up through his eye lashes, his face flushing over after he noticed that Hizashi had been looking at him. "Do I have something on my face?" The Erasure hero stated, popping another strawberry into his mouth.

Hizashi chuckled softly and shook his head, pulling the silverware out of his mouth. "No, I've never really got to see what a pregnant Omega looks like. The glowing myth is true." The Alpha stated. He let out a soft sigh, placing his fork on the table. "You seem happier. Something you want to tell me about?" He questioned, the familiar glint in his eye that he had the day that Class 1-A had built the nursery.

Shouta shrugged, his lips still pulled up into a smile. "I suppose I am."

Hizashi leaned back in his chair, lacing his fingers behind his head as he threw his arms back. "So you and Yagi-san finally figured out what we've all been trying to tell you for months now?"

Shouta's face flushed deeper. He dipped his head down and shielded his face behind a curtain of ebony hair. "Shut up."

Hizashi let out a loud laugh, forcing Shouta to raise his head and activate his quirk from the amplified voice. The blonde choked for a second before Shouta blinked and he felt his quirk returning. "That's just mean, Shou-chan!" He whined, his smile still on his lips as he leaned forward and cocked his head to the side.

Shouta rolled his eyes, grabbing for his fruit again. "Don't call me that." He stated, taking another strawberry into his fingers. "It's not mean if you bust my eardrums." The Omega shrugged, eating the strawberry.

Hizashi gave a soft sigh before taking a bite from his own lunch. "I'm happy for you, Shou. You really do deserve the world, especially after everything that's happened to you."

Shouta couldn't help the gentle smile that came to his face. "Zashi, can I be honest with you?"

Hizashi raised an eyebrow as he watched Shouta's entire demeanor change. "Of course."

Shouta took in a deep breath, folding his arms over his chest and his arms resting over the swell of his stomach. "Zashi... I'm still confused. I admitted to Toshinori what I felt for him but... at the same time... I'm still not sure what I feel for you. That day in the court when you completely took legal responsibilty for my pup... you said you would marry me if you had too.."

Hizashi smiled, reaching over and placing his hand on Shouta's arm. "I meant every word. Shouta, you are my best friend. I would do anything for you. I think all of this is coming from us sharing your previous heats together. I put a scent claim on you. I had been the Alpha that you turned too and now that you have Toshinori. You are confused and you have every right to be." The Alpha paused for a second, thinking for a moment. Shouta finally raised his head back up to where Hizashi could look him in the eye. The Omega's eyes were glossed over with tears that had yet to fall. "The entire world knows that secondary genders act almost as a second personality. From what I know, Omegas attach to an Alpha especially if they spend a lot of time together. That's what happened with Endeavor as well. You've slept with what... three Alphas in your life. Your Omega is so used to being around my Alpha that your true feelings for Toshinori are getting clouded. I will always love you Shouta. There is no denying that. I just want you to be happy."

Shouta sniffled, reaching up and wiping his hand under his eye. "I just know I feel something for you too. That probably won't ever change." The Omega whispered.

Hizashi grinned. "That's okay, Shouta but make sure that you do what makes you happy. If Toshinori makes you happy, be with him. He's a great guy and a great Alpha. He will treat you right. You saw what he did to Endeavor."

The Omega groaned, leaning his head back at the mention of the Flame Hero. "Don't remind me. It's a miracle that only Toshi, Endeavor, and Shinsou had injuries of any kind."

Before Hizashi could say anything else, both of their phones dinged. Shouta grabbed his phone and sighed before pushing himself off of the chair. "Work calls." The Alpha stated, also getting up and gathering up his stuff while Shouta grabbed his bowl of fruit.

"I wonder what Nezu wants that he wants all of us in the conference room now." The Omega muttered, grabbing yet another piece of fruit and eating it down quickly.

The Alpha laughed as they walked side by side. Toshinori wasn't that far ahead of them and the elder turned on his heel and smiled back at the two of them. "Have a good lunch, Aizawa-kun? Yamada-kun?" He questioned. Hizashi gave a quick yes but Shouta continued to dig into his fruit. Toshinori chuckled as he watched Shouta just shrug and continue on with his eating. "Any idea what this is about?"

Hizashi shook his head. "I have no idea but it's gotta be important if Nezu is calling all the teacher's during lunch." The Voice hero stated, just as confused as the rest of them.

With a turn down the hall, they got to the conference room. Toshinori held the door open, motioning for the other two to enter. Shouta took his normal spot by Nezu's spot as the rest of them took their normal seats.

Nezu was already sitting in his chair, patiently waiting for everyone to get settled in their spots. Once all of the teachers were seated, Nezu started the meeting. "Thank you all for coming at such short notice but after careful consideration, I would like to talk to you about adding a new member to our faculty." The mammal stated, patting his paws together. Shouta didn't miss the way that Nezu kept taking peaks at him while was talking.

"We have an opening, yo?" Hizashi immediately questioned, the confusion clear on his face. Shouta knew that all the teaching positions had been filled and all classes had a teacher.

Nezu gave a soft, pleasant sigh. "Not exactly. I'm planning on adding a Home Economics course to the curriculum. The hero course needs to be able to make food on the get go for rescue and recovery. Other courses, might not even have the chance to learn these types of courses at home especially with the dorm system in place." Nezu explained, watching as the teachers looked a bit wary.

Nemuri raised her hand before Nezu motioned at her. "And who would be teaching this class? We are in the middle of the school year, we can't just start up a new course so late." The exotic hero replied, her own concerns laced in her voice.

Nezu nodded. "I've thought of that but we have someone here at U.A. that is neither teacher or student. Sooner or later the media will catch wind of that and starting questioning."

Shouta froze completely. He knew exactly where this was going. The Omega looked over to the mammal with a firm look. "You are talking about Rei Todoroki. You were the one who offered to let her stay here."

Nezu nodded, smiling. "Of course I did but she is recovering from her time in the hospital, I believe it would be a good thing for her to start to intergrate more back into society. She is quite comfortable with Class 1-A and Aizawa. I believe if we start there than we could possibly extend the course into next year and allow for more students to get involved."

Vlad King cleared his throat, looking between Shouta and Nezu. "Are you sure this is a good idea? Mrs. Todoroki was in a mental hospital for attacking her son. The media and parents would be more angered about that fact if we allow a mentally unstable woman to teach our students."

Shouta's gaze moved from Nezu and leveled on Vlad in a glare. The Beta visibly shivered underneath the piercing eyes. "Vlad, no disrespect to you but you do not disrespect Rei in my presence. You do not know all the information of what happened that night. For a fact, yes Rei dumped boiling water on her son's face. However, she snapped out of it and realized almost instantly what she had done and tried to help him with her quirk." He paused, watching as Vlad wore a look of surprise. "When she used her ice powers on Shoto's face, his face got an ice burn. The scar is actually caused by her trying to help him. Not hurt him. She was placed in that hospital by Endeavor and left to rot. The abuse at the hands of Endeavor lead to her having a mental breakdown."

Toshinori watched the anger seeping through the Omega. He wanted nothing more than to get up and comfort him but he knew he had to stay where he was at. "Vlad King, Aizawa-kun is correct. Rei has actually been florishing with her time here at U.A. The entire class love her."

Hizashi nodded in approvement as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Yagi-san has a point. When we worked on the nursery, Rei was in charge of the girl team. The girls showed her more than respect. They listened to her. They connected with her in a way that we all haven't been able too asides from Shouta. Ya dig?" The Voice hero stopped for a second, looking around at the others before settling on Nezu. "I think it's a good idea. Rei understands the ins and outs of homelife. She was a housewife for the longest time. If anyone knows how to connect with these children and teach them about the basics of home life... it would be her. I support your decision one hundred percent."

Nemuri watched Hizashi for a second before agreeing as well. "If you believe it's the right decision."

Ectoplasm, Thirteen, and Vlad King also followed in suit each giving their approval as well. Snipe didn't say anything but instead nodded his head in his approvement. Toshinori looked among the others. Surprised with how quickly their minds changed just from Shouta and Hizashi's words. "I've had the pleasure of getting to know Mrs. Todoroki, and I vote in approval. This will be good for her and the students." Toshinori finally added.

All eyes moved to Shouta, who had returned to picking through his fruit bowl. The Omega took a deep breath and placed the bowl back onto the table. "My vote would be biased. I have a bond with Rei. So I'm going to remain neutral. However, I will add that Rei does connect with my students. She has done it faster then I've seen for anyone else." Shouta said, pausing for a moment before adding, "I do think if we allow for Rei to start teaching the students, we start out with just Class 1-A. She knows these kids. Let her get comfortable with the idea of having authority within a classroom before moving onto Vlad's class then eventually the other courses."

Nezu nodded, taking in all the information that was being given to him by his faculty. "Alright, it's settled. I have already spoken to Mrs. Todoroki about this offer. We do run into a slight problem with it however." The mammal explained.

Shouta shared a look with Hizashi and Toshinori before turning his head back towards Nezu. "If there is a problem, why are you asking us?" The Omega growled.

Nezu raised his paw in reassurance. "The problem is that we are a school that specializes with heroes. As teachers at a hero school and with the League of Villains' actions earlier this year, all faculty is required to have a hero license..." Nezu's voice trailed off for a moment before he looked to Shouta, "Mrs. Todoroki lacks a hero license."

Shouta eyed the Principal for a second. "What exactly do you have in mind, Principal Nezu?"

x

It was finally time for homeroom once more. Shouta remained standing outside of his classroom, listening to his students chat happily with each other. The clicking of shoes pulled his attention away from the floor and he looked up to see Rei coming down the hall with a small smile playing on her face.

The Omega smiled softly as Rei got up to him and peered up at him through her snow white hair. "Are you absolutely sure this is what you want to do, Rei?" Shouta questioned, keeping as quiet as possible.

Rei nodded. "Yes, Principal Nezu came to me about the opportunity and if doing this and getting a hero license means I can help these kids even with something small like home economics. I'll do it." The Beta muttered, her grey eyes shining against the light as she looked up at her Omega counterpart. She looked down at the ground and paused for a second. Shouta watched her movements and the way she seemed to fidget.

"Rei?"

The ice quirk user looked up and smiled. "You know, Shoto doesn't even know this but before I got married to Enji... I actually planned on being a pro hero."

Shouta's eyes widened in surprise. That was definitely news to him. He only knew part of Rei's past and he never pushed for more answers. If she wanted him to know, she would tell him. That's all there was too it. Her mental state was getting better by the day but he wanted to make sure she was fully comfortable with speaking about her past before asking her questions.

He smiled. She would of been a great pro hero if it had come down to it. Instead, Endeavor kept her home just to bare and raise children until he got his masterpiece.

"Let's get into the classroom before they started questioning if I died." Shouta stated, grabbing the handle on the door and sliding the door open. Rei was surprised with how quickly the class quieted down and took their seats.

Shoto paused at his own seat before he sat down as he looked at his mother at the door. "Mom, what are you doing here?" He questioned, looking around to see the curiousity also with his fellow classmates.

Shouta walked further into the room, taking his place at the podium and Rei stood behind him, off to the side. "Shoto, she is here because I have a very important announcement to make." The Omega stated. Murmurs broke out among the class as they whispered to each other about what the announcement could be. "Rei has been offered a position to be a home economics teacher here at U.A. She will start off with Class 1-A."

The class started to buzz in excitement with even Shoto smiling widely and saying his congratulations to her. "I'm so happy for you, Mamaroki!" Kaminari exclaimed.

"Mamaroki is going to be our teacher too!" Mina yelled out, throwing her arm into the air.

Midoriya kept quiet for a moment before raising his hand in the air. Shouta peered over to him and called on the young Alpha. "Mr. Aizawa, all the teachers here are pro heroes. So is someone going to be in here with Mamaroki when we have class with her?"

Shouta thought for a second on how he was going to explain the situation. "Well, Midoriya, all teachers at U.A. are actually required to have hero licenses. So she will not have another teacher in the room with her during her class." The Omega replied.

"How is she going to be a teacher here then?" Asui questioned, a ribbit following her words.

Shouta smiled, looking over his shoulder to Rei before looking back out at the students. "Rei is also being offered a course to be able to obtain a hero license. She already has the proper certifications and classes taken to obtain the license. She just needs to get it." Shouta stated, his gaze moving to Shoto.

The dual haired Omega watching in complete disbelief, his jaw dropped as he looked between Rei and his mom. "You were going to be a pro hero?" The teen questioned, his voice soft as he spoke to his mother.

Rei smiled again. "That had been my plan from the start."

Midoriya's hand shot into the air, his body half out of his seat as he boiled in excitment. "Mamaroki, you are the reason that Todoroki has an ice quirk. Could we maybe see yours in action?" A few of the others including Yaoyorozu, Jirou, Kirishima, and Iida agreed immediately.

Rei stood stunned for a second looking between the class and Shouta. Waiting for Shouta to tell her the answer. Shouta turned to her and whispered, "If you want to Rei. You are at U.A. Quirk usage is permit if its supervised by a licensed hero."

The Beta nodded. "Okay, I can show you."

Shouta clapped his hands together. "Okay, get dressed in your gym uniforms and we will meet at the practice field." He dismissed the class and they started out of their seats. Shoto was quick to rush to the front of the room with Bakugou, Midoriya, and Shinsou in tow.

"Mom, are you absolutely sure about this?" Shoto questioned. The concern written on his face. Rei had been a housewife for years who had suffered from abuse from her husband. Shouta didn't blame Shoto at all for questioning his mother's decision.

Rei just smiled and with a way of her hand, she said, "Of course, Shoto." The Beta paused, placing her hand on Shoto's shoulder. "This is my second chance to be who I wanted to be in the world."

Shoto nodded, letting a small smile slip to his face. "Okay, I see you guys out there."

x

The entire class was now outside, all dressed out in their gym uniforms. Shouta stood not to far away from them while Rei stood in front of them with her back turned to them. The Omega kept his eyes on her as she took in a couple of deep breaths.

Her hands engulfed in steam from the difference in the heat of the outdoors and the drop in temperature in her hands. Rei took one more deep breath before ice shot out to the ground underneath her feet. The class was in awe as the entire ground covered in smooth ice before the ice started to go up, greated pillars around the trees.

She spun on her heel, pieces of ice coming from her hand as she lowered her hand towards the ground. Similiar to Todoroki's ice wall, she created a wall of ice that went out about thirty feet away from her before she did the same to her other side.

Once she greated the two ice walls, she crouched low to the ground and placed her hands flat on the smooth ice beneathe her. Within seconds, she was raised twenty feet into the air. With a flick of her hand a bridge of ice connecting the platform she was standing on connected to one of the pillar she had already connected. She continued this until there were six in total. Adding a thin layer of ice over the top, she created what appeared to be a roof over the top of the ice on the ground.

With a small stomp, she started to slid down the platform and slid towards the ground on a small line of ice until she was now standing in front of the students. Only small specks of ice covered her hands and wrists as well as her shoes.

The class erupted into a round of cheers as they rounded around her and questions shot out at her before she could answer even one of them. She managed to catch Midoriya saying, "She's got so much control, she literally created a building out of ice!"

Rei excused herself quickly and walked over to Shouta with a timid smile. His face hidden within his capture weapon that she couldn't see the smile that was plastered on his face. "Did I go a bit overboard?" She muttered.

Shouta shook his head. "No, you did amazing. I didn't realize that you had that much control and power. You barely got frostbite on you." Shouta replied.

Rei's face reddened over in a blush as she tucked a strand of her white hair behind her ear. "It's really not that much."

Shouta shook his head, revealing the smile on his face to her. "You'll make a great hero."

x

It was finally night time and everyone was finally getting to unwind. The students were lounging around the common room. Todoroki, Shinsou, and Midoriya passing out some of the snacks that Bakugou and Sato had made.

Shinsou handed a few of the cat shaped ones to Shouta and Rei. Rei sat behind Shouta while the Omega sat on the floor. Her hand on his forehead and the other on the back of his neck, using her quirk to cool him off. His body slowly overheating throughout the day from his pregnancy.

Hizashi and Toshinori weren't that far away talking to Jirou, Yaoyorozu, Kaminari, and Kirishima. Midoriya walked up to them with his own plate to give the snacks to the group.

Shouta eyed the treat in his hand and smiled at the scent of strawberries coming from the pastry. He took a bite and the crushed strawberries burst into his mouth. "Remind me to thank Sato and Bakugou later." He muttered, throwing the rest of the pastry into his mouth.

Rei giggled and retracted her hands from Shouta's body. The Omega offered her a pastry and she took it with a quick thank you. She popped the snack into her mouth and chewed it up before swallowing it. "These are delicious!" She exclaimed, happily.

A round of footsteps caught Shouta's attention and he craned his neck. Pausing once he caught the familiar scent of Detective Tsukauchi. The detective came into full view and smiled. "Hello, Class 1-A, Eraserhead, Present Mic, All Might, and Mrs. Todoroki." He stated with a tilt of his hat.

Shouta groaned as he tried to pull himself off the floor and failed. "You know, I'm just staying right here. What can we help you with, Detective?" The teacher questioned.

Detective Tsukauchi smiled. "That's okay, Eraserhead. You should rest as much as possible." He paused. "I just have some information to share with you all. This has already been approved by Principal Nezu to share this with you."

"What is it, Tsukauchi?" Toshinori questioned, moving over until he standing next to Rei and Shouta.

"Well, I will start with the bad news. A member of the League of Villains, Dabi had been spotted by the Todoroki household the other day." Immediately Rei, Shouta, and Todoroki's blood ran cold. Fuyumi still lived within the house. "Fuyumi Todoroki is okay. Dabi just looked at the house and left according to Edgeshot but he has his sidekicks sticking close by. We don't believe that the household is a target itself."

Rei shot straight up from the couch, careful not to bump into Shouta. "My daughter. She's going to be protected?" She questioned, the fear clear in her eyes. He nodded with a settling smile.

Hizashi bit his lip. "Who do you think he might of been looking for?" The Alpha questioned.

"We think it might be Shoto Todoroki but we can't be sure. We have also raised hero patrols by the school as well just in case. He will be safest here at U.A." The detective stated. Rei placed her arm around Todoroki and pulled him close. "I also have two other reasons I'm here." He turned his head until he looked at Rei. "Mrs. Todoroki, I will be in charge of helping getting a hero license enstated for you. I will be coming by or bringing you to the station when we need you for anything."

"Okay. I'm assuming this was approved by Principal Nezu?" Rei asked.

Tsukauchi nodded again. "Yes, ma'am it was. Since I'm familiar with both your and Eraserhead's cases, I was selected as your case worker." The detective replied. Tsukauchi manuvered the bag he had on his shoulder until he pulled out a large box. "This is for you Eraserhead." He said, passing the package over to Shouta.

Shouta eyed the box for a second and looked back up to Tsukauchi. "What is this?"

"It's from Endeavor. It got approved through the courts for him to give this to you. I already know what it is. It's thoughtful really." Tsukauchi stated, a smile on his face to reassure Shouta.

Shouta paused for a moment before he slipped the lid off of the box. Inside was an exact copy of his hero costume, belt included completely stocked with everything that he normally carries. Underneath the costume was a note. Shouta pulled the note out of the box and quickly read it.

_Shouta, _

_This is a specialized costume that has a temperature regulator inside the fabric. My mother used to overheat when she was pregnant with me. Rei never experienced this because of her ice quirk so she could cool her body down on her own without a thought. With my family's bloodline within the pup you are carrying, I think you might find this useful. You've probably already started overheating by now so this will help you out with keeping you cool but having the same hero costume as before. _

_I can't fix what I have done to you or Rei but I can at least help you with this. This costume is comissioned by the Hero Costume Department. _

_Ice chips also helped keep my mother cool during her pregnancy. Maybe that will help you as well._

_Enji Todoroki_

Shouta was in shock as the read the note. He handed the note over to Rei and wore a look of surprise just the same as the Omega's. "Why would he do something like this?" Shouta muttered.

Rei sighed softly with a small smile. "Enji wasn't always the terrible man that he has been. He can be quite loving and caring. His judgment had been clouded by wanting to surpass All Might. Maybe he's starting to connect with his old self again."

Shouta shrugged. "Maybe."

Rei turned to face Tsukauchi, taking a few steps and bowing to the detective. "Thank you so much for stopping by with this information, Detective." The Beta stated, standing back to her full height. She paused as her and Tsukauchi just looked at each other.

Tsukauchi blinked forcing himself out of his stupor and smiled. "Of course. If anything else comes up. I will let you know. Have a good night, you guys. I really need to get back to the station." The detective said, his face flushing for a second before he excused himself.

Shouta snickered and peered over his shoulder to Rei. "Someone has a crush."

Rei squeeked and her face flushed a dark red. "No, I don't." She stummered.

Todoroki giggled for a second, forcing his mother to look at him. "Sure, mom."


	12. Chapter 12

**I Want It That Way**

_Author's Note: Hey everyone and welcome back to I Want It That Way! So the poll for Shouta's baby/babies gender/s is now officially closed! Just because of how far along he is. The poll for Rei is still open for the next two or three chapters. So far it looks like its going to be Tsukauchi. We are picking up about a week after the closure of the last chapter. _

_Additional Notes: So after thinking, I am thinking of trying to make this AllEraserMic. I have never really done OT3/poly before so I don't know how much that is going to work out. I'm going to try it out though because I still love both pairings. I don't know if I would have Toshinori and Hizashi romantically involved since I don't actually really ship them together. I have read AllEraserMic before but I never really have been able to write it. Any pointers if I do go this route? _

_Chapter Warnings: None that I know off, yet Bakugou is his own warning. _

**Chapter Twelve: If We Have Each Other (by Alec Benjamin)**

_Chapter Summary: Rei starts her licensing training with Tsukauchi. Shouta tells Hizashi a secret that he's been keeping. Midnight talks with Shouta for the first time since Shouta was forced to bond with Endeavor. Meanwhile, Shouta goes to his doctor's appointment and runs into a certain someone. Later, the League discovers a connection thanks to one of their own. _

It had been a long time since Shouta found himself pacing out of pure anxiety. He picked at his nails as he shuffled around his room, his thoughts racing as he awaited for the door to open to reveal the one person he was waiting on.

He had been keeping this bottled up with everything going on and he felt as if he was going to explode if he didn't tell someone. Maybe if he told someone than it would finally start to settle and go away.

It only had taken a few more minutes before the door to his room was opening and the calming scent of Hizashi filled the room. "Everything okay, Shou?" The Alpha questioned, closing the door behind him with a soft click.

Shouta shook his head. "I don't know." He whispered. The concern quickly covered Hizashi's face as he rounded the room until he was standing directly in front of Shouta.

"What's going on?"

Shouta took in a deep breath, his pacing continuing as he moved around the room. "Zashi, I don't know why but all I can think about is Endeavor. Having him here. I don't know why." Shouta stated, keeping his line of sight away from Hizashi, not wanting to see the look on his face from the confession.

Hizashi gave a soft sigh, walking up behind the Omega and wrapping his arms around him until they were flush against each other. "I don't know much about Omega pregnancies and mating bonds... but maybe it's your pup wanting to be near him since Endeavor is your pup's biological father." Hizashi stated, sounding confident in his wording as he spoke.

"I feel like I'm betraying Toshinori." Shouta muttered, his hands gripping Hizashi's forearms. "I shouldn't be thinking about Endeavor."

Hizashi just pulled him closer, running his fingers through Shouta's hair. "Like I said, it could just be the pup. Maybe go speak to Recovery Girl about it, she might know." Hizashi added.

Shouta nodded, feeling like a little bit of the weight had been lifted from his chest from finally confessing to Hizashi what had been on his mind for days.

"It'll be okay, Shouta. I promise." Hizashi muttered, allowing the Omega to further shrink into him with a content sigh.

x

Rei was beyond nervous as she waited for Tsukauchi. Today was day one of her journey of obtaining her official hero license. This would change her life completely if she actually managed to get one. She would be her own person again.

The thought alone brought a smile to her face.

This was going to be good for her. She owed everything to Shouta. If he hadn't put everything on line after being forced into a bond with Endeavor, than she would still be locked away in that hospital. When she had her first confrontation with Endeavor following her release, she had been terrified of seeing Enji again. That if she saw him that she would have another episode. It had been Shouta who had given her the strength to face Enji in court and it had paid off.

Now she hoped that one day maybe she could return the favor.

"Mrs. Todoroki, are you ready to go?" Tsukauchi questioned, walking up behind the woman. Rei smiled at him with a nod.

"As ready as I can be!"

x

Nemuri Kayama had felt nothing but guilt. It bubbled within her and continued to get stronger every time that she had looked over to her friend. Had it not been for her pointing out Shouta's change of scent, he would of never of taken the pregnancy test like he had ultimately leading to him being forced in a bond with Endeavor.

Endeavor had tried to practically control everything Shouta did outside of class. Nemuri had pulled herself away from Shouta, putting distance between the two of them. She cared so much for the younger man, it pained her to know that her words had lead to Shouta's panic. Had she never said something, Endeavor would never of had the ammo to use against the Omega.

"You two are still not talking?" Hizashi questioned, rocking on his feet from his chair. Hizashi had only arrived to the teacher's lounge a few moments prior. Shouta's distressed scent lingered on Hizashi's jacket, only further burying Nemuri within her guilt.

"I just don't know what to say to him." Nemuri replied, her voice coming out soft as she laid her hand onto her arms. "How is he doing anyway?"

Hizashi frowned. He hated seeing his two best friends not talking to each other. Shouta had been so busy lately with everything with Endeavor, Rei, and Todoroki, that he hadn't really been spending time with them like he normally does.

"You know, maybe you should go talk to him. I'm sure he would be happy to see you." Hizashi stated, turning his attention back to his computer and continuing with his grading.

"Maybe you're right."

x

It had taken hours for Nemuri to finally build up the courage to make the track over to Heights Alliance. A small smile played on her face as she listened to the students happy laughter and talking fill the air as she took the short cut around the building. Most likely, Shouta would be in his room getting ready for his doctor's appointment that Hizashi said he had today.

Nemuri felt like all the air left her chest as she made it to Shouta's door. She could do this. With a deep breath, she raised her fist and tapped on the door. Not even a moment later she could hear the shuffling of Shouta's feet against the floor and the door coming open.

Shouta stopped for a moment, his eyes wide as he held onto the door frame. The shock clear on his face as he looked down at Nemuri, who stayed further down the steps. "Nemuri?" His voice snapped her back to reality. She placed a smile on her face as she fully took him in. Hizashi was right, he was absolutely glowing. Pregnancy looked good on him.

"Can I come in?" She questioned.

Shouta nodded, stepping out of the way and opening the door further to allow her enough room to step into his dorm. The air was slightly tense between the two as Nemuri took a seat in his desk chair. She wasn't even sure what to say to him at the moment. All the guilt had been practically eating her alive. Maybe if she hadn't said something, all of this wouldn't have happened. At least, the bond part anyway. He wouldn't of been held down as Endeavor bit into Shouta's virgin neck. He had never been marked before.

Bond marks were meant to be shared between people who loved and cared for each other. Shouta didn't love Endeavor. He only cared about Todoroki, not his asshole of a father.

"Nemuri, if you are here about what I think you are. You don't have to say anything." Shouta stated, taking a seat on his bed.

Nemuri looked down to the floor, her face covering in the perfect mixture of what she was feeling at that moment. "Shouta..." She could barely say his name before the tears came rushing to her eyes and falling over her face.

Shouta jumped up from the bed almost instantly, kneeling down in front of her with a soft smile on his face. He reached up, placing both of his hands on either side of her face and forced her to look up at him. "Nemuri, I know what you are going to say and it's not your fault." Shouta whispered, running his fingers through Nemuri's dark blue hair. "You have no reason to blame yourself. You had no idea what was going to happen after you talked to me."

Nemuri allowed a sob to escape her as she flung her arms around Shouta's shoulders and brought him closer. "Maybe if I hadn't said anything, Endeavor would of never of found out that you were pregnant." She cried, her tears wetting Shouta's shoulder as she buried her head within the crock of his neck.

"Muri..." His voice was almost commanding, forcing her to pull back and look him in the eye. With a straight look on his face, he said, "Endeavor knew I pregnant before I did. He basically told All Might he knew without actually saying it. He knew what he was doing from the start. Even if he hadn't found out until after, you have no reason to think you are responsible. He is the biological father of my pups, he would of figured out sooner or later."

Nemuri wasn't sure what made her do it but a laugh escaped her throat as she leaned forward and brought Shouta into an embrace. "God, Shouta, I've missed you."

"Don't ghost me again and it won't happen." Shouta retorted, a smirk playing on his face.

Nemuri just smiled. "I won't."

x

Toga practically bounced on her heels as she made her way into the new hideout that the League was currently using as their shadow. Just wait until Tomura received the information she had.

Tomura was lounging on the couch, his legs thrown over Dabi's thighs, surfing the internet on his phone as she came into the room. "Tomura!" She sing-songed, skipping into the room, her smile getting wider.

"What is it this time, Toga?" Tomura muttered, leaning his head back against the arm of the couch to look up at her.

Toga gave a wicked smile. "I found out some really good information that I think will interest you."

Tomura looked at her with interest. Her words sparking his curiousity. "What is it?"

Toga giggled, rounding the couch until she plopped down on Tomura's lap. "So I was just walking around town the other day and I overheard a little conversation between Mighty-Boy and Eraser."

Dabi perked up at the mention of the two, looking over to them in interest. "That would be odd that they would both be off campus right now." Dabi stated. U.A. was on high alert at the moment, allowing for little contact with the outside world.

Toga sent a playful smile to the Omega. "I'm not finished yet." She stated, looking back over to Tomura with the said giddiness as before. "Well anyway, I noticed something about little Mr. Aizawa, not only is he an Omega but he's pregnant."

Tomura sat up almost instantly, a sadistic smile on his face. "He's pregnant?" Toga nodded. "Is it All Might's?"

Toga shook her head. "Even better. It's Endeavor's." She paused, her smile growing bigger. "But the great Symbol of Peace is courting Aizawa. He's going to be playing daddy to the pup of the new number one hero."

Tomura looked between Toga and Dabi, his smile only getting bigger. "This is perfect. We can crush both the Symbol of Peace further and the new number one. Get the team together, Toga. We have plans to make."

x

Shouta looked at his phone one more time as he rushed into the OBGYN office. He was running late thanks to his conversation with Nemuri. He didn't mind it, he had been waiting for Nemuri to come talk to him again. He wanted to wait until she was ready. If he had tried to talk to her sooner, he probably only would of made it worse.

Shouta made it up to the desk and gave a soft smile. He was completely alone. Toshinori was busy helping Midoriya with some training and Hizashi had papers to get graded before the end of the day. He was fine on his own. The office wasn't far away from U.A. and patrols had been heightened. Especially to make sure that he didn't run into Endeavor if he had to leave campus.

"Aizawa Shouta." He stated to the woman behind the desk with a slight smile. The woman nodded, entering in his name and told him to take a seat and his doctor would be with him in a moment. He gave his thanks to the nurse and went to the closest seat. He pulled his phone back out of his pocket, scrolling through the nearby hero notifications. Mostly out of want to be back in the field despite knowing that he was out of action for the next seven months. Nothing was close by and they were all small cases.

He sighed as he locked his phone, pausing for a moment to look at his lock screen. The lock screen was a photo of Shinsou, Todoroki, Midoriya, Bakugou, Kirishima, Uraraka, Asui, Kaminari, Yaoyorozu and Jirou. It was a photo they had taken when he had left his phone on his desk while he was taking a nap. His homescreen was of the remaining ten. He would never admit to them that he hadn't deleted them but rather actually used them.

"Aizawa." He perked up at his name and got out of the seat. Sliding the phone back into his pocket, he walked to the door with the doctor. The doctor smiled at him and motioned for him to follow.

He was lead to a small room with a small ultrasound machine in it. "Please lay on the bed and lift your shift up please." The doctor instructed.

Shouta did as he was told. Leaning back against the padded chair and pulling his shirt up along with him. The doctor talked to him, telling him what she was going to do for that day. She pulled a bottle of gel off of her table and muttered that it would be cold before applying it to his stomach. He barely flinched as the cold touched his stomach. He had Todoroki in his class that could make any classroom drop in temperature. It was fine. Frankly it felt good on his heated skin anyway. The wand to the machine followed close behind, moving the gel across his swollen stomach as the doctor looked back to the screen.

"Mr. Aizawa, that is your baby." The doctor said, a smile on her face. "Everything looks good. Is forming well." She paused. "Hmm, that's interesting."

Shouta felt a lump come to his throat. "What? Is something wrong?"

The doctor took the wand away from his stomach. "No not at all, Aizawa."

x

Rei was exhausted once she had finally arrived back at Heights Alliance. Tsukauchi had helped her with so much today. The detective had even walked her back to the door and smiled before he left. His parting words telling her what a great job she had done today and once the Hero Commission got back with him than they would move forward.

She never realized that she would actually be taking the exam today. Students from Shigetsu playing the roles of "victims" as well as giving her good pointers. It had also been over looked by Gang Orca, a pro hero who had participated in the provisional licensing exams.

"Mom, how was it?" Shoto questioned the second she walked into the common room.

She gave a soft smile as she rounded the couch and sat down next to her son with Midoriya to her other side. "It went well. The hero commission is supposed to call Tsukauchi with my results."

"Wait, so you actually took the exam already?" Midoriya questioned, a curious but excited smile on his face. She looked to him and nodded. "That's amazing, Mamaroki!"

Yaoyorozu, from her spot, smiled and added in with, "I'll go make you some tea!"

Rei gave a small thank you as the girl excused herself. Bakugou huffed from his spot on the floor and followed after her. Rei looked at her son with slight confusion. Shoto just smiled. "He's probably going to go make you some dinner. He always gets like that when someone has been training hard. They are usually too tired to actually cook themselves something." Shoto stated.

"He's such a lovely boy." Rei stated. "And explosive." She added, causing some of the students to laugh around her.

"You could say that again, Mamaroki." Kirishima joked.

Rei looked around the room, her eyes settling on the clock. "What's wrong, mom?" Shoto questioned, picking up almost instantly.

Rei frowned. "Have any of you seen, Shouta?"

The students that were present in the room looked to each other before shaking their heads. "I saw him head for his appointment earlier but I haven't seen him come back yet." Shinsou stated.

Rei frowned again, reaching into her pocket and pulling her phone out. Shouta should of been back by now if she had the times correct. His doctor's office wasn't far from campus. She went to her contacts and went to Shouta's contact and clicked it. Shouta's name flashing on the screen and the dial showing up.

She put the phone to her ear and frowned as it went straight to voicemail. "That's odd." She muttered.

"What's wrong, Mamaroki?" Yaoyorozu questioned as she came up behind Rei with a cup of tea in hand. Rei politely took the cup from her but the feeling still lingered in the pit of her stomach.

Something was definitely wrong. She could feel it.

"Shoto, could you call Yamada-san?" Rei questioned. Shoto nodded, choosing not to reply as he pulled his phone out. "Midoriya, call Yagi-san." Midoriya also complied, doing as he was told.

"What do I say?" Shoto questioned.

"Just see if they have talked to Shouta." Rei said, trying Shouta's number again, only for it to go to voicemail once more.

Shoto and Midoriya both stood up, moving away from noise in the common room. Rei felt the anxiety filling her, her own maternal instincts kicking in that something was definitely wrong. Shouta never let his phone go to voicemail. Ever. He had made it clear to his students that he was always answer his phone unless he specifically said he would not have it on him because of hero work. However, Shouta wasn't doing hero work. He would have no reason to not have his phone on him.

Rei tried again and once again it went straight to voicemail. The panic was starting to fill her. Shoto came back a moment later with a look of defeat. "Mic-sensei talked to him this morning before he started grading. Hasn't talked to him since."

Midoriya came rushing back a panicked look on his face but the phone still pressed to his ear. "All Might said that they were supposed to have dinner but Mr. Aizawa never showed up."

x

_Thirty Minutes Before _

Shouta had a large grin on his face as he came out of the doctor's office. A sonogram inside of his pocket as he started his track back towards U.A. He paused, a inkling feeling bubbling in his stomach. He placed his hand on his swollen stomach as he turned to look over his shoulder but paused completely as he felt something sharp pocket into his back.

"Alright, Eraserhead, be absolutely quiet and just keep walking or I'll cut out the pup." The familiar voice sent chills down Shouta's spine. He turned his gaze, without moving his head, and caught a peek of the person's face.

Tomura Shigaraki wore a wicked grin, his hoodie pulled over his hair to mask his identity others. "Tomura Shigaraki." Shouta hissed.

He was in absolutely no position to fight. If he attempted to, it would only result in the injury of his baby. Maybe even the loss of his pup's life. Shouta ran the options through his head. If he screamed or shouted for help, Tomura could easily have the knife into his back before he could even finish talking. He couldn't run, his speed had decreased expeditionally since he started showing. Tomura would be able to catch up to him within no time.

Shouta narrowed his gaze. He had no choice. He took a couple of steps, listening to Tomura chuckle. "You never fail to amaze me, Eraserhead. Just do as your told and no one will get hurt."

_Author's Note: So I know I promised some more "fluffiness" time before I started with the angst and the bad shit all over again but if I don't start picking up, I'm going to end up with writer's block again. Well yeah, anyway. Thanks for reading! Leave a comment down below of your thoughts! I appreciate every single one of you and the time you take to comment on my fics. Thank you so much!_


	13. Chapter 13

**I Want It That Way**

_Author's Note: So yeah, I'm always putting Aizawa in bad situations... yeah.. sorry. This is picking up very close to where we left off in the last chapter. Also, I want to note I'm all for Redemption Arc Endeavor so he's going to start making an appearance of that! So, this chapter is going to start about an hour before the closure of the last chapter before moving onto current times. _

_Chapter Warnings: Kidnapping_

**Chapter Thirteen: What Hurts The Most (By The Rascal Flatts)**

_Chapter Summary: Toshinori gets in contact with Tsukauchi about Shouta after Rei has a bad feeling. Meanwhile, Shouta is at the hands of the League of Villains. Hizashi has a revelation about his relationship with Shouta. _

_One Hour Before_

Tomura wasn't even sure what had lead him to walking out of the hideout. The rest of his valued League members were constructing the perfect opportunity to strike against Eraserhead. The pretty little Omega that he had fought at the USJ. Of course at the time, he didn't have the knowledge that he had now. Eraserhead didn't carry himself like a traditional Omega would. Most people would quickly assume he was a Beta or maybe even an Alpha. Tomura, himself, had thought that Eraserhead had been a Beta. It all made sense now to why Eraserhead was so keen on protecting those brats. Despite being a pro hero and a teacher, something else about him always seemed too bug him. Like he had been missing something. Now it was right in front of him. How did he never notice?

Tomura shoved his hands in his pockets, his hood over his blue hair to keep it concealed. The hand of his father he had left at the hideout, keeping the hand on his face for a quick walk would cause to much suspicion. People knew his description. Heroes would be on his tail quickly if he left in his normal get up.

He paused his movements as he came up to the doctor's office. This specific location specialized in Omega health and pregnancies for all dynamics. It was close to U.A., if Eraserhead would go anywhere for his checkups, it would be here. He pressed his lips together, attempting to wet the damaged skin before starting to move along.

_What would crush the great Symbol of Peace? The heroes would stop at nothing to bring Eraserhead back to them. He is in a relationship with the former hero but he got himself knocked up by the new number one. Can't keep his legs closed apparently. _Tomura thought. He stopped as a grin came to his face. He knew exactly what he was going to do and how he was going to crush All Might. He could crush them both. He could crush hero society as a whole.

He looked back up from the ground and allowed his smile to get bigger. A very familiar mop of black hair walked in front of him, almost a waddle at this point. It was actually kinda cute. His hand was on his swollen stomach, a protective notion. Tomura gripped the knife that he held in his pocket tight and walked forward, pulling the blade from his pocket out of sight of the others round him.

He reached out, letting the blade dig into the back of Eraserhead as he leaned close to keep the knife out of sight and whispered, "Alright, Eraserhead, be absolutely quiet and just keep walking or I'll cut out the pup." The hero froze against him. Tomura enjoyed the fear that filled the Omega. Being able to scent the distress that started to come from him.

The Omega peered over his shoulder, a glare leveled on his face as he hissed out, "Tomura Shigaraki." Tomura allowed his face to break out into a larger grin.

Eraserhead remained silent and unmoving for a moment, like he was contemplating what he should do before finally talking a step forward. "You never fail to amaze me, Eraserhead. Just do as your told and no one will get hurt." Tomura drawled.

_I know how to break hero society. Eraserhead is the key. _

x

Nightfall came quickly and there was still no sign of Shouta Aizawa coming back to U.A. Toshinori, Hizashi, and Rei were now in the common room of Heights Alliance, Toshinori off to the side talking quietly on the phone with who most would assume was Tsukauchi. Everyone was beyond worried at this point. It was unlike Shouta not to get into contact with someone, even when he was still on patrols.

The students were quiet, the atmosphere in the room dull from the worry that radiated off of all of them. Todoroki practically clung to his mother, her soothing pheromones were the only thing keeping the students from panicking. The mood wasn't helped by the grim look settled on Toshinori's face as he muttered into the reciever of his phone.

"Mom, do you think something happened to him?" Shoto whispered, his voice making his mother look down to him.

Rei tried to muster the best smile she could but it was clear just how worried she was. "I just have this gut feeling is all." Rei stated. She didn't want to sugarcoat what she felt in that moment but at the same time, she wasn't even sure if anything had happened. Shouta just could be running let or stopped to get something to eat before he came back. It was just odd that he would be gone for hours after he said he would return. From her time here at U.A. so far, she quickly learned just how much Shouta valued time. He wouldn't go against his own word unless he had a damn good reason too.

Rei and Shoto were pulled out of their small conversation as Toshinori walked back over, clearing his throat. "Tsukauchi is on his way here. He said he has something to show us." His face was glum and his normally bright and wide smile completely gone.

Rei felt her stomach drop. That couldn't be good at all.

"This is bad... isn't it." Shoto whispered, his voice shaking slightly as Rei pulled him closer.

Rei shook her head. "I don't know, baby. I don't know."

x

Thirty minutes. That was the amount of time it had taken Tsukauchi to make his appearance at U.A. with his partner Sansa following behind him. Toshinori and Rei jumped up immediately from their spots on the couch as the two detectives rounded the room Tsukauchi took off his hat as he gave a small bow. "Mrs. Todoroki, All Might."

Hizashi came back into the room a moment later, the worry clear on his face. "What did you find, Tsukauchi?" Toshinori questioned as Hizashi got next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder in a slight comfort.

Tsukauchi had a frown on his face as he pulled a laptop from his shoulder bag and placed it on the table. "Going based off of the timeframes that you gave us, All Might, me and Sansa ran through the security footage from Eraser's doctor's office." Tsukauchi started, pulling up a file on his computer to show the footage. "So we've got him entering the building and roughly forty five minutes later, we catch him again leaving." The detective clicked the video, letting the footage play. Like Tsukauchi had said, it showed Shouta walking out of the building and starting down the street towards U.A. "A moment later, a man walks up but we can't see his face." On cue, a man in a black hoodie walked up behind Shouta. The two talked for a moment before Shouta started to walk with the man in tow. "But if you look at Eraser's back, it looks like some sort of weapon is pressed against him. I'm guessing a knife since it's not very large in size."

Shoto frowned next to his mother, his eyes running over the stopped footage. His eyes lingered on the unknown man, looking up and down the slim body. His eyes widened after a moment. "I think that is Tomura Shigaraki." Shoto whispered. Tsukauchi looked to the boy, almost as if the teenager was confirming his own suspicions. Shoto took a step forward, reaching out and pointing to a peek of blue hair sticking out from underneath the hood. "It's hard to see at first but that looks light blue don't it?"

Tsukauchi took a closer look, and with a soft hum of confirmation. "Yeah, it does. We can't be positive it is Tomura Shigaraki but with the League's obsession with Class 1-A and All Might, it's safe to assume it is him." The detective stated.

Rei placed a hand over her mouth. "Those villains who have attacked the class more than once?" Rei questioned, looking back towards Toshinori and Hizashi. Both men nodded, both wearing matching grim looks on their faces. "What happens now?"

Tsukauchi had a deep frown settled on his face. "We need to form a rescue team with the heroes and me and the police department will search down leads for the League's whereabouts. Ever since Kamino, they've gotten better at hiding." The detective replied.

"Oh god.." Rei whispered.

x

As soon as the two had rounded a corner, a blindfold had been forced over Shouta's eyes by Shigaraki almost immediately. He wasn't sure how long they had been walking at that point before he heard a door open and he was pushed inside. He let out a low growl as Shigaraki helped him regain his balance.

"Tomura!" The hyper voice of Toga filled his ears, causing his heart to skip a beat before the footsteps suddenly stopped and a small gasp left the girl. "I thought you went for a walk?! I wasn't expecting you to come back with Eraser." She said in complete shock.

Shouta couldn't tell exactly what was going on but Tomura pulled him away by the top of his arm, dragging him further away from the entrance. "I just happened to stumble upon him." Tomura stated, the tone of his voice almost glouting. "Toga, if you would so kindly get Kurogiri to make Eraserhead up some food, he's probably hungry."

Shouta jerked in Tomura's hold, trying to rip his arm away before his other arm was grasped by the Alpha's other hand and jerked against his body. "I'm not hungry." Shouta hissed.

Tomura let out a demanding growl, trying to get Shouta to submit to him but he managed to hold his ground. "I don't really care. I can't have that pup dying or my plans will go to the gutter." The Alpha growled, his hot breath ghosting over Shouta's cheek as he released one of Shouta's arms. His fingers moved over Shouta's jaw bone causing the Omega to involuntarily flinch.

"What do you want with me?" Shouta questioned. If he remembered anything about how Tomura Shigaraki reacted at the USJ, it was how he thrived on his plans and even would tell them thinking he would get his way.

The Alpha chuckled as footsteps echoed in Shouta's ears, signifying that Toga had finally walked away. "Anything that I please. You are my ticket to destroying that so called Symbol of Peace forever."

_Does he think the pup is Toshinori's? _

"You really think by kidnapping me, you will destroy him? You're mistaken. The heroes will find me. Just like we tricked you last time and got your so called master locked up." Shouta retaliated. His blood ran cold from the sudden change in Tomura's natural scent and pheromones. His throat went dry as he was suddenly slammed against the wall and he let out a groan of pain.

Tomura leaned in close, a series of growls leaving him. "Don't ever talk about my master, you Omega whore." The Alpha said. Shouta bit his lip to keep the pained yelp from escaping him as his head went to the side, leaving a sting in his cheek. "You talk like you are so high and mighty but we both know you opened your legs for Endeavor. You can't even play it off like the pup isn't his. Yet, you turn around and get with All Might. I will use you to destroy hero society and the idoitic views this world holds over heroes."

Shouta's eyes burned against the blindfold as he felt his eyes widen. How did he know that? Only the people at U.A. would know this information. It was never released to the public and all his records are sealed. His body tensed as he felt Tomura release his other arm and his hand moved along Shouta's side and hip before going into his pocket.

_No.. _

The sonogram that he had within the safety of his pocket was pulled out and the villain gave a soft hum. "Now, if you don't want anything to happen to your adulterous love child... you will do exactly as I say." Tomura stated. Shouta had to force the lump in his throat down as he finally caved and nodded. "Good boy." The words were demeaning as Tomura went back to running his fingers through his hair. "Now, let me show you to your room." It wasn't a question at all, it was a statement. A demand.

Shouta knew if he wanted to leave this situation alive.. his pup alive. He would have to listen to Shigaraki. There was no way around it. Somehow Shigaraki knew his biggest secret. How he managed to get that information, Shouta was actually afraid to admit that he didn't want to even know. He allowed the villain to guide him throughout whatever building he was in until he heard a door slid open and he was once again pulled inside of a room. The blindfold was ripped from his eyes and Shouta grimaced as his eyes were forced to adjust to the new lighting.

"Get comfortable, Eraserhead. This is your new home." Shigaraki smirked, his voice playful and teasing as he rounded out of the room and locked the door behind him.

x

Tomura hummed to himself as he moved out of the hallway of his hideout before coming out into the lounge room within the building. Dabi and Twice were in the room. Dabi looked up from whatever he had been doing and smirked over to the Alpha leader. "Heard you caught yourself an Eraserhead?" The Omega villain teased.

Tomura rolled his eyes before pulling up the sonogram that he had snagged from Eraser's pocket and held it up. "I have a mission for you." The Alpha stated. Dabi cocked his eyebrow as he looked at the sonogram and Eraser's teacher identification card.

"You have got to be kidding me." Dabi muttered. "Okay, fine. What am I doing?"

Tomura gave a wicked smirk, walking over to the table and grabbing a pen and paper. "I want you to take this to U.A and drop it off." He explained as he wrote on the piece of paper before folding it and handing the three items to Dabi. "You don't even have to walk in. They probably have an alert set up for his badge. Just toss it in."

Dabi nodded. "Alright." The Omega stated, pushing himself off of the couch and grabbing his jacket that had been tossed over the edge. "Anything else, your highness?" Dabi questioned as he slipped the coat on over his burned arms.

Tomura rolled his eyes with a slight smile. "Just go."

Dabi chuckled as he exited out of the room and off towards the exit of the building.

x

Five hours. It had been five hours since Shouta went missing and foulplay with the League had been confirmed. Todoroki had broken down after Tsukauchi left and Bakugou had to take him back to his room. Hizashi had retreated to his own room not long after, not saying a word as he pushed past the other two adults who had been in the room.

He sat in the middle of his floor, the contents of his room completely destroyed around him as he rocked back and forth on his feet. His hands were gripped tightly in his hair as he tried to keep himself from screaming. Screaming to anyone or anything that would listen.

His best friend was gone. Kidnapped. The feeling of despair littered in his stomach that twisted in knots. His first instinct had been to run out of the building and go hunt the son of bitch down and get Shouta back. He didn't even know where to begin. No one had a clue where the League was hiding and now they had Shouta.

His Shouta.

Hizashi froze as the thoughts ran through his head. Shouta wasn't his. No. He wasn't. He was Toshinori's. His Alpha only screamed because Shouta did mean a lot to him. Shouta is his best friend, he would do anything for him.

His heart pounded against his chest as he finally let himself start to growl. Releasing the pent up emotions in himself. He never understood why it hurt so much seeing Shouta with Endeavor. The pain wasn't as harsh with Toshinori but it lingered.

He didn't feel this kind of pain when they had lost Shirakumo. When he and Shouta broke off whatever they had. It hurt him knowing Shouta was gone. He wasn't even sure if he was alive or dead. He didn't know and that made this pain worse.

Then it clicked. It all finally made sense.

"Oh God... I'm in love with him." Hizashi whispered.

x

It was surprisingly way to easy to get to U.A. Dabi had expected to run into heroes or police officers at some point in his journey to U.A. but it hadn't. Dabi eyed the U.A. barrier for a moment. The items that Tomura had given him were practically burning a hole in his pocket. He just sighed and pulled them out of his pocket before tossing the items through the barrier before turning on his heel and walking away.

He wasn't sure what was on the letter and he didn't really care. Some part. Whatever part it was, was screaming for Dabi to return to the hideout and get next to Eraser's side. It terrified him. The feeling was too familiar for comfort. He had an idea what it was and that scared him even more.

He pushed down the wave of emotions and stuffed his hands into his pockets as he walked away from the school. He knew what he had to do. It would just take some time to go into effect.

x

Toshinori was jerked out of his stupor as his phone pinged. He pulled the device from his pocket and his heart stopped for a moment as he read the screen.

_ALERT_  
_AIZAWA SHOUTA AKA ERASERHEAD_  
_U.A. TEACHER'S BADGE_  
_ACCESS GRANTED_  
_MAIN ENTRANCE_

The former hero jumped out of the chair that he had been sitting in and rushed out the door. Making a pit stop at Hizashi's apartment door and banging his fist against the door. After a moment of shuffling the door open and Hizashi held the same look he did.

"You got the notification too?" Hizashi questioned.

Toshinori nodded. "Lets go."

The Voice hero nodded and rushed out of the room, the door closing shut behind him as the two rushed towards the main entrance. Toshinori stopped short as they got up to barrier and nothing came into his site.

"That's odd." Toshinori muttered. Hizashi frowned next to him, making a noise in his throat as he looked around.

The Voice hero walked away, surveying the area before he stopped right next to the gate. Three seperate items were on the ground. Hizashi kneeled down, picking them up and looking them over. His heart dropped as he read the paper. "Yagi-san..."

Toshinori walked over to where Hizashi was kneeled on the ground and crouched down and read the paper over his shoulder. His own eyes widening and his stomach dropping as he read the words.

_They are ours now. By this time tomorrow, Eraser won't remember any of you. _

Toshinori looked over to the other object in Hizashi's hands and placed a hand over his mouth as he looked at it. He had seen one before in a picture frame at his master's house. It was a sonogram. Shouta's name was in the left corner and two little blobs were on the main picture.

Shouta was carrying twins. And he was at the hands of League.

This situation just got even more worse.


	14. Chapter 14

**I Want It That Way**

_Author's Note: Hey everyone and welcome back to I Want It That Way! So don't really have much of an author's note here. So there is a tinsy teeny tiny time skip here. It will start as the next day before jumping about a week. So warning, fucked up shit or not really that fucked up shit happens to Shouta in this chapter and a few of the following. _

_Chapter Warnings: Mentions of Kidnapping, mentions of sexual assault (this is based off of Endeavor and Shouta), Forced Amnesia, Manipulation, plus more. _

**Chapter Fourteen: Skyscraper (by Demi Lovato) **

_Chapter Summary: Shouta is at the hands of the League of Villains and Shigaraki puts his plan in motion to bring down hero society. Dabi starts to realize why he is feeling protective of Shouta. Todoroki and Rei start noticing changes in their bonds with Shouta. Meanwhile, Tsukauchi calls in Endeavor and Hawks into the case in finding Shouta. _

Shouta wasn't even sure how long he had been with the League. He refused to close his eyes in fear that one of them would walk into this room.. this prison.. and catch him in a vulnerable position. Dabi had came in at one point and put a plate of food on the bedside table. He hadn't touched it despite the intoxicating smell radiating off of it. His stomach growled and his head swam from his blood sugar starting to drop.

He barely even heard the door open and click shut. The Omega didn't say a word as he heard multiple footsteps approaching him. The bed dipped as Shigaraki took a seat in front of where Shouta had his legs brought up to his swollen stomach. The Alpha stared at him with a slight frown on his face. Standing behind him was Dabi, oddly silent for the normally sarcastic and snarky Omega, and next to him was a man in a white lab coat.

"You haven't ate?" Shigaraki finally questioned. Shouta didn't look up at him, choosing to stare at his nails that he had been picking at. "You know you need nutrients for the pups." The Alpha said after a moment of the silence, catching Shouta's attention which finally made the hero look up at him. "So if you don't want anything to happen to them. You probably want to eat."

Shouta frowned, trying to glare at the Alpha that probably came off more as an annoyed look. He blamed it mostly on the fact that his head was pounding and his eyes hurt against the light. "How am I sure that you didn't do something to it?" Shouta finally spoke.

Shigaraki laughed. Actually laughed. Shouta kept his guard up, eyeing the other two present in the room. Neither one moved or said a thing. Finally his gaze ended up on Dabi. Dabi's expression was completely unreadible but his blue eyes were glued to Shouta. Shouta forced himself to look away from Dabi as Shigaraki said, "Why would I posion you if I need you?"

Shouta felt a chill go down his spine as Shigaraki gave him a look. "What exactly do you need me for?"

Shigaraki's face broke out into a grin. "I'm going to use you to destroy hero society but before I can do that I need you to forget."

Shouta felt his stomach drop. "Forget what?"

Shigaraki leaned forward, getting just millimeters away from the Omega's face. "Everything." A second later he pulled away and the unknown man took a step forward.

The Omega's heart started to pound against his chest. This was beyond bad. Shigaraki started to speak again but he couldn't hear a word as the man pinned him down onto the mattress, raising his arms above his head and entrapping his hands in handcuffs.

x

Classes had been cancelled for the day and the students were left in the confinement of their respective dorms. Todoroki sat next to Bakugou, sitting almost frozen in his place as he stared off into space. Rei, Present Mic, and All Might were missing from the room and Iida had been left in charge to make sure no one left as the teachers converged for a meeting with Detective Tsukauchi and his handpicked team of heroes for the rescue operations.

The common room of Heights Alliance was completely silent. Not one of them made a sound, not even Bakugou, as they sat around. Todoroki felt helpless in the situation. He had formed a bond with Shouta after his relationship with Endeavor and the teacher had became his father. Shouta was family now. He at least knew Shouta was alive, he could feel it through their bond. Their bond had gotten stronger over the last couple of months to the point that outsiders would think that Shouta was biologically his parent.

Todoroki could describe this feeling. The one radiating within the room around them in the mixture of his classmates' pheromones. It was the exact same feeling they felt when Bakugou had been kidnapped. Todoroki had discovered the items that All Might and Present Mic had discovered at the entrance of the school. He had stumbled upon their conversation completely by accident. With their words, he was confident that the League wasn't going to harm Shouta or his pups. The rest of the class didn't know the information. All Might had spotted him before he could get away and sworn him to secrecy. Tsukauchi would be stopping by not long after to collect the evidence.

Evidence... Todoroki never thought he would ever hear those words regarding Shouta Aizawa. Aizawa is the heart of Class 1-A. Everyone knew that. He was the person who kept them going whenever they felt like they couldn't go on. Helped them whenever they needed it. He didn't want to believe that this is what his teacher's... his father's... life has come down to. Being in the grip of the League of Villains, pregnant, and almost helpless. He wasn't though. The Omega knew how to fight but Todoroki knew in his gut that Shigaraki had to be threatening his pups to keep him in line. Aizawa would fight tooth and nail to get back to his class.. his pups..

He knew that his thoughts were shared amongst his peers. They all wanted to jump up and go after Aizawa and bring him home. However, the League had been smart in covering their tracks. Ever since Kamino Ward, it had been harder to try and find even a piece of the whereabouts of the League. Now with Aizawa as their hostage, Todoroki was aware that they would do anything to keep him. Shigaraki had sent the sonogram that Aizawa had gotten that day with a note written on the back. The leader of the villains made it clear that Aizawa was going to remain with them. It terrified him even more knowing the last part of the message. They were going to somehow mess with Aizawa's memories. The villains would have it at their arsenial. There was no denying that.

Todoroki finally lifted his gaze from his slippers, allowing himself to finally look at the shared looks of concern and dread from the others. The entire atmosphere of the room radiated with loss and worry. It didn't feel right knowing that Aizawa was missing. It was all to familiar to Katsuki's abduction. This time it felt worse. They had been together for so long at this point, gone through so much... and now the man that is their father figure away from home was at risk. Serious risk. And they were all helpless to do anything.

An inkling feeling pooled in the pit of Todoroki's stomach as he rubbed at his wrist, the same place he had recieved his bond with Aizawa. It had felt off. He had written off originally as Aizawa being missing and Todoroki's instincts screaming to help him. But that felt off even now. "Shoto.. you okay?" Katsuki muttered, staying as quiet as possible as he whispered into the Omega's ear.

Todoroki shook his head. "I don't know." He replied, keeping his voice just as low. The slight itch was getting worse, almost like a blistering heat against his skin. Which was odd considering it was on his left side. The small punctures there had since healed but he could still see the raments of them within his ivory skin tone. He had personally elected for an actual bite mark, mostly out of spite for his father. The mark looked different. As if it was fading away yet the bond was still strong. But wavering. Like an internal fight within himself was happening but he didn't feel his inner Omega fighting back against anything.

He winced as he felt the searing pain once more. "Maybe you should go see Recovery Girl." Katsuki stated, pausing for a moment once he realized exactly what Todoroki had been looking at. "Wait... that's your mark with sensei."

This caught the others' attention. "Todoroki?" Midoriya questioned, getting up from his spot to go an kneel in front of his best friend. "What is it?"

Todoroki shook his head, breathing through his nose harshly for a moment as the pain started to intensify. "I... don't... know... I don't understand what's happening." The Omega panted.

Suddenly the pain spiked. He could compare the pain to the blades that Stain had thrown into his arm during their fight in Hosu. He let out a large cry as he doubled over, clutching at his trobbling wrist. Katsuki was immediately pulling his arm away from his body, surveying the skin which was now completely inflamed and the gland starting to swell. "I'm taking you to Recovery Girl." He barked. Midoriya moved back quickly to get out of the blonde's way.

Katsuki paused as Todoroki muttered out, "I think something's wrong with sensei... something's not right... it has to be the threat. Someone get All Might-sensei. Please.. they need to know."

Midoriya stood up, activating his quirk within in his body. "I'll go. Kaachan, you got him?" Katsuki scoffed, forcing the Omega out of his seat and starting for the door. Midoriya shot out of the front of the building, heading straight for where he knew All Might would be.

x

Shouta Aizawa was out cold. The Omega not even stirring as Dabi looked down at him. His blue eyes surveying the pregnant Omega. Shigaraki was behind him chuckling while talking to the doctor. The flame villain wasn't sure what was controlling him as he reached forward and carded his fingers through the black hair. Shigaraki's cackling stopped as he noticed the motion Dabi was doing but he didn't say a word.

Dabi hummed slightly, feeling the pull get stronger. His Omega roared to protect and nurture the pregnant man in front of him. He kept his poker face up as his mind raced with thoughts. His mind flashing back to his old life.

_He barely remembered it but when he was two, he clung to his mother. His mother had fallen pregnant with her second child. A girl. A little sister for him. When he was six, the same thing happened again. His mother once again becoming pregnant. This time with a boy. He helped his mother as much as he could with his sister, Fuyumi and his mother throughout her pregnancy. The last time he recognized the feeling. The source of nurture within him happened when he was ten. His mother got pregnant with her last child... the masterpiece of the family. Shoto. _

_"Touya, you will be such a wonderful father when you get older." His mother had told him. Rei smiled at him, carding her fingers through his crimson red hair as he brought her a bowl of strawberries. Her favorite craving throughout her pregnancies. More so with Shoto. _

_"You think so, momma?" He questioned. Despite being deemed a failure by the monster that was his father, him and his siblings were still being raised by their mother. Whenever training started when he turned four, Fuyumi and Natsuo had been sent to a nanny and kept away from him. Once she became pregnant once more, Touya had been the one who was allowed at her side the most. Fuyumi and Natsuo were still quite young but he noticed it within them too. They were pulled to their mother during the pregnancy. More so, it seemed to effect Touya the most. The Omega of the family. The draw to this child was stronger than what he felt with Fuyumi and Natsuo. In his gut, he knew Shoto was going to be an Omega. He vowed that if that were true, he would protect Shoto with his life from his father. His father wasn't very kind to the fact Touya had been an Omega. His almost perfect masterpiece. His weak constitution would later deem him a failure. He had burn marks on his wrists already from where his own flames would sit on his skin and burn him. He had inherited his mother's ice resistence but his fire was stronger than his father's. His siblings were in similar circumstances but the opposite so their ice wouldn't hold up. It just melted away after a moment. _

_Rei gave him a bright smile, rubbing along her swollen stomach that protected Shoto from the world until he was ready. "You are a natural at this. The brotherly instinct. The maternal. Paternal... whichever one you want to call it. Fuyumi and Natsuo have this but it seems to be stronger between you and this pup. That's a sign, my dove." She paused, reaching out and pulling Touya to her side. "If you ever feel this for someone... anyone... do not ignore it. It will make you into a fine young man one day and a wonderful person." _

This had been one of those moments that he wished that he could cry. His tear ducts had burnt when he tried to stand up to his father. Remembering the soft smile that his mother wore... when she was happy. For years, his father abused his mother... neglected his siblings... abused him and later Shoto and got unscatched. His eyes lingered on the unconcious Omega. His thoughts wondering how Eraserhead, the underground hero known for rationality, would sleep with someone as destructive as Endeavor and end up pregnant with his pups. Two more Todoroki siblings to add into the mix. He just hopped that these two would be spared from what he and Shoto had to go through. He still constantly thought of Shoto. His bond with Shoto always had been stronger with him than Fuyumi and Natsuo, despite growing up away from Shoto but with his other two siblings. His mother had been right. Their bond had been strong before even the day that Shoto was born.

It terrified him to know the same bond that he felt with Shoto, he was feeling with Aizawa and his pups. His need to be near him and care for him. Assist him as he could. It would only be a matter of time before Aizawa woke up from this quirk induced slumber. The Omega would no longer be the Erasure Hero: Eraserhead or even Shouta Aizawa. Dabi had felt the pull in him to stop Shigaraki and the doctor from continuing but he also knew that Aizawa would stop at nothing to try and escape. Trying to escape wasn't the right solution in that moment when the Omega could barely defend himself without the possibility of hurting his pups. In the forest of the training camp, it was clear to him that Aizawa had a deep maternal instinct within him. For this moment, he just had to buy some time. If Shouta didn't remember who he was, he wouldn't fight back. He didn't put it past Shigaraki to actually harm the pups. Even if he said he was lying. Shigaraki was a man child after all. He had heard Shigaraki's plan and it scared the hell out of him. He needed to get Aizawa out of here and back to the heroes but at the same time it would give away his identity.

His true identity. He was Dabi here. He had to do this without exposing himself. His family depended on it. If it got out in public knowledge that he was the deceased Touya Todoroki, the world would condemn his brother... his siblings... his mother. He could careless what happened to Endeavor but he couldn't tarnish the future that Shoto had. His sister was a teacher now for children. Natsuo was in college. The world was cruel to families that contained even one villain. All of their reputations would be ruined. His own life would also be at risk if people knew his true identity. It would put any enemies he had made over the years with some kind of ammunition against him. He had made his choice to join the League. He would have to live with never being able to see his family again. He had originally joined to see Shoto again, even if he didn't know who he was. To protect him if it came down to it. And to bring Endeavor along down with him. His father had destroyed so many lives. He refused to let that happen any more. At least if he could stop it.

Now Aizawa had been brought into the mix of the fucked up family dynamic of the Todoroki's. Part of him wondered if the hero's relationship with Endeavor had even been concensual. Endeavor wasn't the type of man that Dabi saw Aizawa having an interest in. Hell, he would put the loud and obnoxious All Might on the list long before he would ever put Endeavor. Maybe even Present Mic that he had seen during the Sports Festival. He seemed quite cozy with that blonde. Aizawa had to have a thing for blondes. According to Toga, Aizawa was in a relationship with All Might but with how he read Aizawa's body language during the Sports Festival it seemed like he had something more with Present Mic than he was letting on. Which was interesting all in itself.

It had surprised him to know that Shigaraki had found Aizawa alone leaving his doctor's appointments. Endeavor might of been an asshole but he had always attended all of Rei's appointments when she was pregnant. No matter which child it had been. It was odd that he wouldn't do the same here. Mostly that had came down to Endeavor being possessive and controlling of his mate. Something was odd. Maybe he would have Toga look into it and found out what truly was going on. Endeavor wasn't one to let one of his so called prizes go. He would do anything to surpass the Symbol of Peace, even if it came to down to stealing a love interest. He definitely wouldn't put that past Endeavor.

"But we can speed up the progess of pregnancy." The doctor said, catching Dabi's attention and pulling him straight of his thoughts. He kept his back to him, using his body to shield Shouta's face away from the doctor's. "An associate of mine as a quirk that would allow for the body to speed up the pregnancy progess within a month instead of the four that he has left. The pups would come out as healthy as they would if they remained within him for the actual time frame. It would take a lot of the Omega but the stipulation is that this quirk only works if the pregnant person has a mate."

Dabi's entire body went rigid. This had definitely not been the plan and now he was going to run out of time before he could figure out how to even make time. "So... he just needs to be mated and we can get the pups. I need Eraserhead and I need him at his prime. I could careless what happened to the pups as long as if they are healthy... and alive. Eraser would turn against us if something happened to them."

Dabi wanted to sigh in relief after a moment. At least, for now, the pups were safe. But that put Shouta in a tough spot.

"I would recommend mate him before he wakes up.. make your story more believable."

Dabi finally allowed himself to turn on his heel. If he had not been an Omega himself, he would offer to be this so called mate but he knew that wouldn't be Shigaraki's plan. Shigaraki wanted to demolish hero society. It would most likely be his own teeth doing the bidding. "What story?"

Shigaraki grinned, his face in full view since the hand he normally wore was not there, and said, "I'm going to use the Symbol of Peace of course... tarnish the good name of the so called retired hero."

Dabi rolled his eyes, a slight growl leaving him after a moment. "What does this have to do with mating and progressing his pregnancy. Do you want these pups to die?!"

The doctor cleared his throat, putting his hands up in defense once he saw the flames spark in Dabi's hands. "It's completely safe as long as if the Omega has a mate. It could be fatal without a mate. That's why he needs a mate. If he gets mated without memories while he's awake, he will surely turn against the League." Dabi made a tsking sound once the man stopped speaking.

"He won't remember any of us. What makes you think he won't panic when he finds out he's mated to someone he doesn't know." Dabi stated, trying to contain his growls at this point.

"And that is where Endeavor comes into play." Shigaraki shrugged. Now, Dabi was beyond confused. Shigaraki wasn't giving him much information which was odd enough for the man who literally gloated about everything. That meant whatever this plan was, no one by Shigaraki was to know. The blue haired Alpha moved past Dabi, stopping at his shoulders for a moment and looking at him through the corner of his eye. "You are always going to be my favorite Omega, Dabi. You aren't getting jealous are you?"

Dabi bit his charred lip. He had to be careful with his wording. "Of course not. I just want to make sure that you aren't coming up with some suicidal plan like you did with the USJ."

Shigaraki shrugged. "Fair enough."

The Alpha stepped forward, looming over the still unconcious Shouta. "I think Shigaraki will suit him. Don't you think. We are villains after all. We don't follow the law." With that, he reached forward, careful not to touch the Omega with five fingers and moved the pool of black hair away from his neck. "I can always have two of you. I don't plan on actually completely a bond with him. I just need him to think he's with me." The villain stated before leaning forward and sinking his canines in the unmarked skin.

x

They were at a complete loss. Detective Tsukauchi had no leads and the board of U.A. sat in the room alongside him as he went over the information that he had. Standing adjacent from them was Hawks and Endeavor, who both remained silent as Tsukauchi went over what information they had. In other words, they were at a dead end. No one had leads on the whereabouts of the League and they didn't have a shred of evidence other than catching Shigaraki on camera next to Shouta.

Rei had let her thoughts trail off as she rubbed at her swollen wrist. Her bond gland had slowly started from a slight pain and started to intensify throughout the morning. The Beta rubbed slight circles around the engorged gland, trying her best to keep down the pain level. The spike in pain was worse than anything she ever felt at the hands of Enji. Nothing compared to this. It felt off to her. It intesified the pit of worry that she was already in. She could see the worried glances being thrown in her direction from Hizashi and Toshinori as well as Enji. Enji hadn't said a word to her and kept his glances slight. She did notice that he kept rubbing at his neck where his former bond marks had been. She also noted it started around the time that she started to feel the pain in her wrist. It only made everything she was feeling in that moment that much worse. She had a gut feeling that whatever this pain she was feeling was connected to Shouta some how.

"So we have absolutely nothing." Hizashi hissed. His normally loud demeanor now quiet. His voice wavering with everything word that he spoke. "Shouta is pregnant and he got kidnapped by the League."

Toshinori leaned his head against his head. Choosing not the say a word as he leg bounched up and down. "We never expected for this to happen. The League had not showed any signs of targeting Aizawa." Kayama stated, her voice low.

Hizashi's fist slammed on the table, causing Rei to jump with her eyes wide. His face was contorted completely in anger. "We should of known. He should not of been alone. The League of Villains have been after Class 1-A, why not go after their homeroom teacher and practically their adoptive father. He's dating the former Number One hero, slept with the new one and is pregnant by him. Of fucking course the League targeted him. We should have expected this. This is on us." Hizashi growled, trying to keep his peeking anger down.

"Because of the severity of this case, Endeavor and Hawks will be leading the investigation. Temporarily, Shouta's court order has been temporarily lifted." Tsukauchi stated.

Toshinori's head snapped up, finally looking over to Endeavor. Endeavor wasn't wearing the normal smug look on his face but rather a look of worry. "You can't be seriously, Tsukauchi. Hawks is very much capiable of doing this without him." Toshinori said in disbelief.

Tsukauchi's face didn't waver. Rei suspected that he was trying to keep his own disappointment down. From Toshinori's statement, Rei already knew exactly why Enji was here. The others just didn't realize it.

Tsukauchi opened his mouth to speak but his mouth snapped shut as Rei stated, "It's because he's pregnant. Enji's instinct will be to go after him. An Alpha father will stop at nothing to protect the mother of their child." She paused as Toshinori looked at her. "Bonds between parents never actually go away. The visible marks go away but with parents, a small bond will remain that doesn't keep them tied. It remains as a tie from the child. These are stronger whenever they had a romantic bond together. It can even be used to find the person. They have a natural pull to each other. Especially during pregnancy."

Kayama was the first out of them to understand what Rei was talking of. Her mouth dropped open as he turned to look to Enji before looking back to Tsukauchi. "He's going to be a human tracker."

Tsukauchi nodded. "Thank you, Rei."

The detective started in on his plans as Rei smiled slightly and looked back down to her hands in her lap. She continued the circles against the gland as the pain started to spike again. This time the pain starting to get worse. She peeked up, noticing that Enji was once again rubbing at his neck.

"It seems like this is the best course of action. We can't change that Aizawa went to his appointment alone. We should of been prepared for the League to make another move. Now, all we can do is rely on Endeavor and Hawks to get the information we need to make our move." Nezu stated, getting the topic back on track.

Suddenly the pain spiked and Rei let out a yelp of pain, clutching at her wrist. Toshinori shot out of his seat, rushing to her side. "Rei, what's wrong?"

Before Rei could speak, Enji let out his own whine and dropped to his knees. "Endeavor-san?!" Hawks exclaimed, speaking for the first time since he had walked into the room. The Omega hero dropped to his knees, his face covered in concern as he assessed the Flame Hero.

"I know what this is. Something bad has happened to Shouta. Rei is feeling it too." Enji stated, a pained grunt leaving him.

Rei's eyes widened in sudden realization. "Oh my God... if we are feeling this.." She muttered, looking over to her ex-husband.

His eyes widened as well. "Shoto... Fuyumi.. and Natsuo.."

Just as the Todoroki kids' names left his mouth, the door flew open with a strike of green flashing into the room and stopping in a hult. "All Might-sensei... it's Todoroki." Midoriya stated, breathing heavily as he looked down at his mentor. "His wrist just started to give him sharp pains... He thinks something happened to Aizawa-sensei."

Toshinori nodded. "That confirms it. Hizashi, call Natsuo Todoroki and Kayama, will you call Fuyumi Todoroki. Check on them, make sure they go see a bond specialist." The former hero stated. Both of the Alphas that he had spoke too, pulled out their phones and excused themselves from the room. "Endeavor.. Rei.. we need to get you to Recovery Girl."

Rei shook her head. "No.. this will pass.. I just know something has happened.." She paused, looking over to Enji. "You're the father of his pups... do you feel anything different with the familial bonds."

Enji stayed quiet for a moment before shaking his head. "No. They are still there. It's just the bond from Shouta."

Rei nodded. "So we can assume the pups are safe for now but we need to figure out what happened to cause this." Nezu added in, coming around the table to Rei. "Mrs. Todoroki, we need to be safe and make sure that nothing is wrong with you or Endeavor. Please go just get a quick check with Recovery Girl." The prinicpal stated. "Todoroki will most likely be there now since the students are unaware of what is happening."

Enji grunted. "Just like we don't."

Hawks sighed. "There could be a number of reasons why this is happening." He stopped for a moment, looking over to Tsukauchi with his eyes wide and jaw dropped. "The sonogram. It stated that he wouldn't remember."

Toshinori looked over to him, the information dawning on him that had been right before them. "They did something to his memory. Bonds rely on memory to function properly. Right?" He whispered, looking down to Rei for confirmation.

"Yeah. Memories are the core part of bonds. Except in unborn children. That's why Enji's bond with the pups haven't changed... but with someone who's made memories... bonds not made in utero are dependant on them... it would effect it."

x

The light was blinding against his eyes as he forced his heavy eye-lids open. He groaned as he slowly started to sit up. His mind was blank as he looked around. Everything was unfamiliar. He stopped what he was doing as he noticed that he couldn't bend all the way up. His eyes widened as he looked down at his swollen stomach in complete shock.

"What's going on?" He muttered.

"You're awake." The voice made him jump but for some odd reason, it felt right. An Alpha stepped forward, he could tell by scent, with light blue hair and ruby red eyes. He couldn't place it but it felt right. "How are you feeling, Shouta?"

_Shouta? _He thought. _That must be me._

"What happened to me?" Shouta questioned.

"You were attacked by a man named Toshinori Yagi... it seems like it effected your memory. Do you remember me?" The Alpha questioned. It took a moment for Shouta to realize a doctor was standing next to him. Shouta shook his head.

The doctor stepped forward, pulling out a pen flashlight. "Follow the light please. I would like to check your brain function." Shouta nodded, allowing the doctor to examine him really quickly. The doctor smiled as he pulled away. "Seems like everything is fine. You might suffer from memory loss. You hit your head extremely hard. You don't remember this man behind me?"

Shouta shook his head again. "No."

The Alpha smiled, sitting down on the bed next to him. He reached out, careful not to touch all five fingers against Shouta's skin, and pulled his hand into his own. "Shouta. I'm your mate and husband. Tomura Shigaraki. It's okay if you don't remember me. You're best friend is here too. Dabi. You probably don't remember him but he's been helping you with your pregnancy."

Shouta nodded, looking down at the hand in Tomura's. It was his left hand in Tomura's left. Both of their ring fingers held a simple gold ring. He used his free hand to touch his neck on his bond gland and sure enough a mark was there. "My pup..."

Tomura clutched Shouta's hand a little bit tighter. "Pups. Twins. A boy and a girl. Our pups."


	15. Chapter 15

**I Want It That Way **

_Author's Note: So there is a reason why I had TWO seperate bonds happen within this fic. One by Endeavor for the purposes of this 'arc' of the fic and finally Shigaraki's which had been planned from the start. Also note, that Shouta has NO IDEA that him and Shigaraki are not actually together. Shigaraki only bonded with him for the sake of the quirk he wants to use on him to go with his plans. I know this was a risky move but oh well, I think it's going to pay off in the end. At least I hope so because this wasn't planned for Shouta but some other characters involved. Also, time skip happening in this chapter! Because, why not?! I'm going with my plan and I'm sticking with it. I also want to make something very clear that will be stated within the chapter, Shigaraki ONLY bonded with Shouta because of the intended plan for him. The quirk that he wants used on Shouta will only work if he is bonded. Other than that, he would not of been bonded. But this is my fic, any original quirks, I can decide what I do with them and how they work. Right? Okay, cool. This quirk happened while Shouta was unconcious. There is a method to my madness here. I got this. I hope xD Lets get on with the fic! _

_Additional Notes: So I am going to go ahead and attempt to make this into AllEraserMic. Because I just love both pairings so much. I would put a little crying emoji here if I could. But I can't... I'm on my laptop. Alsoooooo cause I can't seem to stop writing these notes: so within the last few chapters, a reader/commentor actually guessed a major story plot I had without realizing it. Boo, I see you there. Hope you're reading this cause NO ONE has ever been able to guess (even if it was just a thought) of what was going to happen within my fics. Yes, I do take your comments/thoughts into consideration when I write if you were to want to see something take place. I can make it happen. Also just so you know, THIS WILL END WITH A HAPPY ENDING... once I'm doing torturing Aizawa because I rock at angst and suck at fluff. _

_Chapter Warnings: Basically, the normal. So this chapter will mention what happened within the last chapter. _

**Chapter Fifteen: Bad Romance (by Lady Gaga)**

_Chapter Summary: Weeks following Shouta's abduction, Hawks and Endeavor are still at a dead end in trying to find him. Hizashi and Endeavor buttheads during a meeting. Rei gets the results of her exam. After recieving a call, Shoto disappears off of campus. Meanwhile, Shouta is having doubts about what Shigaraki is telling him. _

It had been three weeks since the abduction. Since Shouta had been taken right from underneath them. Three long weeks. Hizashi had barely left the confinements of his apartment on campus every since the meeting. Following the meeting, Endeavor, Rei, and Shoto had been in Recovery Girl's office due to the unusual circumstances of the bond glands. After observation, it was determined that the cause of it all had been revolved around Shouta. In line with the evidence that had been found the night of the abduction, it was clear to Tsukauchi and the two heroes on the case that Shouta's memories had been somehow been effected. It would be the only explanation to why the bond glands had reacted the way they had without breaking. All three still held some sort of bond with Shouta. Fuyumi and Natsuo had felt something similar but not to the same degree. It had been milder with them. It would come to their advantage and they knew that. Rei had explained it perfectly. It made sense and it pissed him off all at the same time.

Hizashi groaned as he downed his fifth coffee within the last two hours. He grimaced from the hot liquid going down his throat with a hiss. His eyes roaming over the charts that Tsukauchi had sent over about the case. Hawks sat behind him at the table, going over the files over potential suspects for the memory theory. Shouta had been last caught on camera not even a twenty minute walk away from U.A. That was also the last known sighting of Shigaraki. The other League members had fallen completely off of the grid and past sightings had been far and few between had various locations miles apart. It wasn't surprising since the villains had a companion with a warping quirk. They could easily do a random show off anywhere within the areas as long as if Kurogiri knew the coordinates. That would also explain how Shigaraki managed to get Shouta out of any view of cameras. Something felt off about it though. Shigaraki had been alone. They were missing something.

"You are going to drive yourself crazy if you keep staring at that." Hizashi just hummed at Toshinori's sudden entrance into the room. The former hero walked over him with his hands stuffed into his pockets, but Hizashi didn't miss the way Toshinori's arms shook when he took a look at him.

"I just feel like there is something we are missing. Something that is sticking out to us. We have the message so we know that Shou and the pups aren't in immediate danger. Shigaraki wants them for something." Hizashi paused, drinking down the rest of his coffee before discarding the cup onto a table. "If he wanted the pups dead, why say they are ours. They could of said he. We know something happened with his memories."

Toshinori frowned, his eyes lingering on the sonogram for a moment. "If they want the pups, they somehow need a way that Shouta can deliever safely and be prepared for anything to go wrong." Toshinori stated.

Hawks hummed behind him, bringing the two Alphas' attention to him. The Omega Hero sighed, lifting his arms above his head before folding them behind his neck. "Omegas are actually least likely to result in birth complications. Only a few rare exceptions could it go wrong. Betas have a higher chance of something going wrong." Hawks said. "However, they would need the essentials. Towels, something to clean the baby's nose out, scissors, a clamp. The most common complication for an Omega pregnancy is the umbical cord either wrapping around the baby's neck or coming out of the uterus before the baby if they are breech. Even then usually they could still give birth naturally."

"What are you saying by that?" Toshinori questioned, pulling his hands out of his pockets to fold his arms over his chest. "The League doesn't have a trained doctor."

Hawks made a small sound with his tongue with a slight smile. "The good thing about Omegas are they naturally know what to do. Especially ones who either are a parent or a child. They get this natural instinct." He paused for a moment, pointing at Dabi's picture. "Dabi is an Omega. We haven't been able to find anything on him but he will probably be the person that Aizawa is intrusted too. You could say that Omegas are natural midwives. As long as if someone knows how to instruct him and they clamp the cord on the baby. They will be fine. I'm sure they would research it."

Hizashi glared at him with a snarl. "It sounds like you don't really care what happens to Shouta. Like him being with the League isn't terrible."

Hawks lifted his hands up in defense. "That's not what I'm saying."

"What are you saying than?!" Hizashi exclaimed.

"They made it clear that they are interested in not only Aizawa but his pups too. They would make sure that the pups survive." Hawks took in a deep breath before adding in, "Think about it, if they keep the pups alive... they have leverage to keep Aizawa in line whether we can confirm he has his memories or not. It's second nature for an Omega to care for their kin and they will do anything to protect them."

He was right. Hizashi knew it. Hizashi just didn't want to admit that Shouta's pups... his pups... were going to be used against him. It was a logical explanation on why Shigaraki was willing to let the pups live. Hizashi eyed Toshinori for a moment. The former Hero had been oddly quiet. Almost too quiet for All Might. Toshinori noticed him looking within a moment. A knowing look. "Yamada-kun, I know why you are so dead set on going over everything." Toshinori stated.

Hizashi froze. "He's my best friend. I would do anything for him." Toshinori gave him a look that basically read, 'uh-huh'.

Hawks snorted from where he was sitting as he turned back towards his files. "Oh please, it's obvious you are in love with him. It was clear the minute I saw your fist hit the table a few weeks ago."

Hizashi's face flushed. "N-"

Toshinori raised his hand with a smile. "You remember our conversation back in Shouta's apartment that day?" Hizashi nodded, unable to find the words to say. "Well, why don't we. We both care about him. He cares about both of us. Why not?"

Hizashi's face got even redder by the moment as he looked to Hawks, who had a smirk plastered on his face. "Oh please, it's not like it hasn't happened before. Alphas share an Omega all the time. It's not illegal. Just because Alphas can't bond doesn't mean they can't be in a relationship." Hawks teased, only causing Hizashi to fluster more. "Now, let's get back to work. Endeavor is looking on a lead regarding a former doctor who specializes in inducing pregnancies."

x

Rei had been off ever since the meeting. She had been struggling the past couple of weeks. Being near her ex-husband again and Shouta being taken had taken a toll on her mental health. She had spoken with her former doctor from the hospital she used to reside in and thankfully, she was only experiencing an inbalanced bond. It reflected much like an episode of depression but wasn't quite the same. With the help of Class 1-A, they helped keep her spirits up. The doctor had recommended that she stay near Shoto for a few days following the kidnapping and it would help level out the inbalance enough for her. She could do this. Shouta's encouraging words throughout the time they had known each other running through her head.

She was now in the common room with the students alongside Nemuri Kayama, who was filling in as their homeroom teacher. She had watched the students for the last couple of weeks and it was obvious to her just how effected they were. Shoto had told her that they viewed Shouta as the Heart of Class A. It was fitting.

The students had broken off in small groups, working on their school work, and talking amongst themselves. The group that she had discovered to be called the Dekusquad were together with the other self-proclaimed group Bakusquad on the other end of the table with Bakugou and Shoto sitting next to each other. Shinsou and Midoriya had also sat next to each other. The rest of the students were split off not fair away with their own partner.

A knock at the entrance of Heights Alliance had caught her attention as she looked up and over her shoulder to see Tsukauchi walking in with a box in his hand. A smile was plastered on his face as he slid off his shoes and made his way over. "Nice to see you today, Detective." Rei said as she got up from the couch with a smile on her face.

"I do come bearing good news but unfortunately it's not about Aizawa." Tsukauchi stated.

Rei gave him a puzzled look as he held out the box in front of him. The common room quieted down as she took the box in her hands. She hummed softly as she slid the lid off before a gasp escaped her. She looked back up at Tsukauchi with disbelief. "Are you serious?!"

Tsukauchi smiled and nodded. "I wish it was under better circumstances but it's true. It's offical. You passed the exam with flying colors." The detective stated.

Rei placed a hand on her chest as she placed the box on the edge of the couch. Sitting on the very top was a card with her picture that had been taken for her U.A. ID badge.

_HERO LICENSE_  
_TODOROKI REI _  
_CODE NAME: FROSTBITE_

She took the hand from her chest and placed it over her mouth and chin as tears welled in her eyes. Frostbite had been the hero name she had chosen in high school but she never did get to finish her hero studies. She placed the card down and pulled out the next item which was a complete white skin tight suit with a skirt around the waist going to the upper thigh. Light blue piping ran over the edges and twirled around the costume like the wind with a thin clear layer that resembled snowflakes over the top. That was only noticable if it hit the light just right. The sleeves were long sleeved with a strap to go over her middle finger to keep the costume's sleeve from riding up. White boots with light blue fur and the same colored blue piping decorating the shoes. It only took a second to realize the shoes were made to be snow shoes. A light blue belt with white snowflakes directing it was the last thing in the box alongside support items within the pockets remained in the box. She placed the costume down and covered her face with both of her hands.

"Congratulations, Rei." Tsukauchi muttered.

The woman turned on her feet and threw her arms around Tsukauchi's neck. The detective was taken back for a moment before he wrapped his arms around her slim waist and pulled her close.

"How? How did you guys know my code name and costume. These were mine from high school." Rei questioned as she pulled away and Tsukauchi released her.

"Well, Endeavor found an old notebook of yours and gave to me once he found out you were taking the hero licensing exam." Tsukauchi explained. "He said that this had been your dream once, so he thought maybe this is what you would of gone with."

Rei smiled and shook her head. "That man did know me really well."

Tsukauchi nodded. "Well, I need to join the others in the conference room. Why don't you change into your costume and join us." Rei's mouth dropped open slightly. "You have been requested by Hawks for this case."

"Um.. Okay, yeah." She said as Tsukauchi gave his goodbye and headed for the door after waving to the students.

Once Tsukauchi left the class jumped out of their seats in a round of cheers. Shoto rounded the table and ran to his mom. Giving her a hug and spinning her around. "Mom! I'm so happy for you!" He whispered as he placed her back on the ground.

Rei smiled, taking in a deep breath. "I honestly couldn't have done this without Shouta. Well, technically you can say both him and Enji. Had they not slept together... I would still be at the hospital."

Shoto chuckled. "Go mom. You heard Detective Tsukauchi. You have your first case as a new pro hero."

Rei had to bit her lip to keep from smiling again as she scooped up the costume and boots and started for the girls' showers. Shoto turned back to face his classmates but stopped as he saw a knowing smirk on Midnight's face. "Rei has it bad for the detective."

Shoto rolled his eyes but the smile never wavered. "We know." The class said practically in unison as he went back to his seat.

x

Shouta could only remember the past few weeks. No matter how many times he tried to remember what happened before he had woken up that night, he couldn't. It was all a blur. Only the flashes of red and white hair would come to mind. Something about the hair was familiar. Almost like family. He never did question Tomura about it. The more time he spent with this pack, the more he noticed just how quiet they would get whenever he walked into the room. How Tomura would force a smile on his face and place a kiss on his cheek. It felt... off. Almost as if the Alpha was forcing himself. Yet when they were alone and would talk, Tomura's smile would seem genuine at times. Tomura never touched him except to rub circles into his back whenever it hurt. Which hurt a lot. All the time. Nothing more than that. If Tomura was his husband, shouldn't he be more affectionate?

The other Omega, Dabi, hovered over him constantly. Fussing over him at all times. Making sure that he was eating and taking care of himself. Making sure that he didn't over do it. Something about the Omega was familiar. Dabi would hardly ever leave his side unless Tomura requested for him to leave. Even at that, Dabi hestitated.

He didn't know who Toshinori Yagi was but according to Tomura he was the former number one hero who attacked him in a fit of rage. All Might. The name wasn't familiar to him either. Apparently, the world's new Number One hero was somehow involved as well. Endeavor. He couldn't remember anything. As if he had only been alive for a few weeks.

Everything just felt wrong. Tomura's actions were odd for an Alpha mate. Dabi was overprotective of him and refused to let anyone close to him. He had examined the mark on his neck whenever he would take a shower. The mark was shallow, barely penetrating the gland in his neck. As if Tomura had hestitated to put the mark on him. Which he didn't remember that either. He noticed how quickly he overheated and how much larger his stomach had gotten within the last few weeks.

The only other time someone had been allowed near him had been Himiko. She had cut off almost three inches of his hair cause he just couldn't seem to cool down. The hair cut helped. It was now around his chin rather than past his shoulders like it had been before.

He would listen to Tomura. Whatever he was saying. It was like the Alpha didn't believe his own words. He was careful not to touch him. His hands would hover with one finger up at all times with a look requesting permission. Tomura's actions were the opposite of how a mate should be when their mate is pregnant. Dabi acted more like a mate than Tomura did.

He wondered. Just how much he didn't know. Who All Might and Endeavor were. Who the person with the two toned hair was. He doubted Tomura's words to him and what the Alpha said happened to him. He had no marks on him when he had woke up the first night. If he had been beaten, he would have some form of injury to himself. The only thing wrong was... he had no memory. Something was going on. He just had to figure out what it was. A large part of him didn't believe that two heroes who had been in the number one spot would attack a civilian. The one to dig for answers for would have to be Dabi.

He had spoken to Dabi in confidence in one of their many times alone. Dabi sat at the table within one of the room, eating on a plate of food he had made. Shouta eyed him from his plate that he had already eaten down. Dabi put down his phone and fork and cocked his eyebrow. "What?" He questioned as soon as he shallowed his bit of food.

Shouta picked at the end of his sleeves. A nervous tick he supposed. "Dabi.. do I have another child?"

Dabi gave him a confused look for a moment. "What are you talking about?"

Shouta bit his lip, continuing to fiddle with his shirt. "I keep having dreams of somone with red and white hair... like they are my child..."

Dabi nodded, biting at one of the rings on his cheek. "Um, yeah. You do. His name is Shoto. He goes to a boarding school. I can call him here if you want to see him."

Shouta eyes lit up in glee as he nodded. "Yes. Please."

Dabi smiled slightly. "I'll be right back." Dabi made his exit quickly, practically fleeing from the room with his phone in hand. Dabi closed his bedroom door behind him as he slid down the door. He jumped as he opened his eyes and saw Tomura sitting on the bed. "Don't fucking do that!"

Tomura smirked at him. "So what did he request from you this time?"

Dabi groaned and hit his head on the door. "His son."

Tomura made a soft sound. "Son?"

Dabi sighed. "Shoto Todoroki. Not surprising since he slept with Endeavor. He probably talked the man into letting him bond with him and adopt him."

Tomura nodded. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him I would bring him here." Dabi replied, toying with the phone in his hand. It had been Shouta's phone. They had taken the sim card out of it but Dabi talked Tomura into letting him keep it so he could learn more about Shouta.

"Well, get him than." Tomura replied, getting up from the bed.

Dabi scoffed. "Yeah, sure. We can totally kidnap another U.A. student which school is now under lockdown thanks to this." He snarked. "Since you decided to kidnap the boyfriend of All Might who got knocked up by the current number one. Smart."

Tomura grinned. "No, you are going to call him and he will come willingly."

Dabi rolled his eyes. "Like a hero in training would do that."

Tomura's smirk only got bigger. "You said so yourself, you think Shouta adopted him and they have a bond. It would be benefical for Shouta and the pups. Make sure everything goes smoothly."

Dabi took in a deep breath. "Yeah, but only one condition." Tomura hummed in his response. "Nothing happens to him. Nothing."

Tomura nodded. "Do it. Just make sure to destroy the boy's phone. Since he's got something going with Shouta. That means he's connected to All Might. That's even better. How can one boy have two number one heroes as his fathers and his own homeroom teacher as basically his mother."

On the other side of the door. Shouta had to force himself to level his breathing as the conversation he overheard replayed in his head. He scurried off back towards the other room as he heard the doorknob move.

x

Shoto was exhausted by the time he got back to his dorm. Katsuki had disappeared to bed an hour before but he stayed up to work on his left over English homework. Thankfully, Momo helped out with what he couldn't figure out. After a cup of tea, the class decided to turn in for the night. Midnight waited until they had left the common room to leave and head towards the main building were all the teachers were helping with the rescue operations.

The Omega threw himself onto his bed, burying his head into his pillows. He sighed in content as he started to get comfortable and he felt his eyelids drifting shut. His phone pinged in his pocket and he let out a soft groan as he reached to pull the device out. A message from Katsuki flashed on the screen. He unlocked his phone and went to reply, managing to type in a few words before the phone started to vibrate flashing the name:

_Dadzawa_

Shoto felt his heart skip a beat as he quickly slid the accept button across the screen and brought it to his ear. "Shouta?"

_"No, sorry.. little Shoto Todoroki." _Shoto felt the blood drain from his face from the same playful, mocking tone he had heard at the training camp.

Shoto step up in his bed and hissed out, "Dabi, where is he?"

_"He's fine. For now. He's actually been talking about you. The only person he's mentioned from U.A. He wants to see you." _Dabi's voice came through the receiver.

"Wh-"

_"Pack a bag full of essentials and clothes for yourself and walk to the cat cafe about fifteen minutes away from U.A. I will meet you there and I will take you to him." _

Shoto's eyes widened. "You really don't think I would fall for that?! How am I sure this isn't a trick?"

Dabi chuckled on the other side of the phone. _"Want to talk to him?" _

Shoto went to reply but he could hear Shouta's voice echoing in the background with words he couldn't quite pick up but he knew that voice anywhere. He let out a low growl which brought a chuckle from Dabi. "Fine. I'll meet you there."

_"So it's true." _The statement left Shoto in confusion but he wasn't able to question it. _"Just be there. If you aren't there in twenty minutes, we will move him again and you won't be able to see him ever again." _

Shoto took in a deep breath. "Okay, I'll be there." The phone beeped, signalling the phone dropped out of the call. Shoto shoved his phone back into his pocket and rushed over to his closest. Throwing it open, he pulled out one of his shoulderpacks which he stuffed with enough clothes to last him a week and his phone charger. He paused at his desk and opened up the top drawer were a packet of pictures resided. He scooped it up and stuffed it into the full pack. The Omega walked towards his door, taking in a shaky breath before opening it as quietly as possible and looking out. Making sure that the coast was clear, the clicked his door shut behind him and started down the stairs rather than the elevator. He broke out into a run, thankfully his slippers keeping his footsteps quiet as he took one final stop at the wash room to grab his toothbrush and toothpaste. Once those were in his bag, he looked around again. Everyone should be in their own rooms now and shouldn't be out and about. He rushed towards the door, not stopping to put on his shoes, rather grabbing them and his jacket before making a break for it out the door.

As he got to the entrance of U.A., he paused. If he went through the door, the school gates would close before he could get through. He slipped off his slippers and placed his right foot on the ground. A pillar of ice came underneath his feet, just high enough that he could easily jump the gate. Once he had cleared it, he gave a sigh of relief as the alarms didn't sound before he broke out into a room.

_I'm sorry, Mom. Please forgive me. I need to find him. _


	16. Chapter 16

**I Want It That Way **

_Author's Note: Hey everyone and welcome back to I Want It That Way! So I know it came as a huge surprise to have the "bond" between Shigaraki and Shouta. I have no clue if I stated it in my last author's note but this isn't a completed bond/mating. They have not had intercourse of any kind and Shigaraki only marked Shouta. Shouta DID NOT mark Shigaraki so the bond is not a complete one like the one Shouta had with Endeavor. So warning you now, this chapter gets dark and twisty really fast. We are picking up right where we left off but it will contain a time skip. So I'm combining the last bit of angst within this chapter and from than on I'm going to try and not go angsty again. It will still be slightly angsty cause Shouta has no memories right now. _

_Additional Notes: So I've been thinking and so this fic is missing four chapters between Shouta and Endeavor bonding to the court room chapter. What would you think if I went and rewrote it and added it in or put it in something like "I Want It That Way: The Missing Chapters" or something like that? Tell me below or hit me up on tumblr with your thoughts. My username on tumblr now matches my username here as phoenixtodoroki. Anyway, with all that being said, On with the fic! _

_Chapter Warnings: The normal throughout, Pregnancy Complications, Labor Complications, Blood, and Shouta is basically about to be put through hell. I will break off the scene if you don't want to see it (this will be broken off by two xx), C-Section without Medication_

**Chapter Sixteen: Just Hold On (by Louis Tomlinson ft. Steve Aoki)**

_Chapter Summary: Shoto meets up with Dabi at the cafe and leaves to go to the League's hideout. Meanwhile, the rescue operation team is putting together a plan and Rei figures out the missing piece. Later, complications arise with Shouta's pregnancy. Dabi and Toga are forced into an impossible decision. Stay behind and help Shouta or disappear with the League._

He knew that he shouldn't be doing this. He should of remained at the school and let the pro heroes do their jobs. But he had heard Aizawa's voice. That's all it had taken was hearing his voice. It wasn't much but it was enough to know it was him and he was alive. The pros were still at a dead end with where the League could possibly be. He just had to make sure that Aizawa and his pups were okay. Aizawa gave everything for him and his mother. The man didn't deserve any of this.

Shoto was quick on his feet as he rushed towards the location that Dabi had given him. _Please, be okay, Shouta. I'm so sorry... Mom... Katsuki... but I needed to do this. I need to find him. He can't be alone in this. _Shoto thought as he continued to run. It had only taken him half the time to get to cafe. He had been here before and one of those times had been with Aizawa. It was one of the man's favorite locations to go to but he highly doubted that's why Dabi had chosen that location.

He was breathing heavily as he finally got to the front of the building, holding onto the strap of his bag. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, checking the time. He had made it with just a few minutes to spare with the timeframe that had been given to him. He took a second to go to his contacts and send a quick message before locking his phone again.

"Little Shoto Todoroki." The voice sent a chill down Shoto's spine as he turned on his heel and came face to face with Dabi. The flame villain was looking down at him with a smirk settled on his face. "Well, lets get going. Give me your phone." The villain stated.

Shoto choked down the knot in his throat and with a shaky hand he handed his phone over to the villain. The villain started walking and Shoto fell in with his footsteps, his eyes lingering on the man for a moment. Dabi slipped the device into his jacket pocket before burying both hands within his pockets. "Dabi. That's your name right?"

The villain hummed in acknowledgement. "Thought that was obvious. You called by name on our call." Dabi retorted.

Shoto nodded. "Yeah, right."

"You must really care about him. You willingly are coming with a villain just to check on your teacher." Dabi stated as they rounded a corner. Shoto surveyed the area, he recognized it from the video of Aizawa's kidnapping. Probably about fifteen feet away from where they turned had been Aizawa's OB office. It felt odd to him that Dabi didn't have Kurogiri with them to warp them to where ever they could be hiding the League and Aizawa.

His eyes widened as it struck him. They didn't see Aizawa get warped away or even caught on another security camera. It could of been that he had been taken through a warp gate in the alley way but he had a gut feeling that wasn't the case.

_Could they really be hiding him so close to the school? _The teenager thought.

"You know, it's not hard to figure out bonds between people. If you know what you're looking for." Dabi muttered. Shoto gave him a questioning look but the villain didn't elaborate on the idea as they contiued down the alleyway. Dabi suddenly stopped and pressed against the wall, which opened up a door leading into a large apartment type looking building.

_Now this is movie type stuff. _The teenager thought as Dabi shut the door behind them. In front of him were five doors on each side.

"Before you ask any questions, since we don't have any intentions of letting you leave now. Each of these rooms belong to a member of the League." He paused, stopping at the fourth door on the right side. "The rooms on each side are connected together including a main living space through the door across from Tomura's. Basically we all have our own apartment. The kitchen and bar are in the living space. Each apartment has a bathroom of their own. Shouta stays with Tomura. I've been staying with him too since all of this started." He explained.

"This... is something." Shoto whispered, his hands so tight on his bag that his knuckles were pitch white. "What's going to happen with me?"

Dabi smiled at him. Actually smiled. A soft, gentle and non-threatening smile. "Probably end up with Shouta or in my room since I'm not actually staying in it right now. It's up to Shouta and Tomura." The villain replied.

"Up to Shouta?" The teen questioned. "Why would he have a say?"

_Play dumb. You already know they probably effected his memories somehow. Try and get him to prove it. _

Dabi didn't say anything to him. Instead choosing to open the door that belonged to Tomura. The little apartment was similiar to the dorms at U.A except slightly larger. A door was on the adjacent wall which probably lead to the bathroom Dabi spoke about. Shoto felt the air catch in his throat as he saw the figure of Shouta Aizawa sitting on the bed with a book in hand. It was clear to him that his stomach had grown. A lot. Instead of his five month bump he had been accostumed to, it appeared closer to an eight month pregnancy bump. His shirt was stretching over his swollen stomach and skin was peaking out from the bottom.

"Dad..." He whispered, the word causually slipping out like he had said it every day of his life.

Shouta looked up from the book, his eyes widening and the book slipping from his grasp. The black haired male slipped off of the bed and waddled as quickly as he could to Shoto. The teenager rushed forward. His arms wrapping around his adoptive father. "Oh my God, Shoto." Shouta muttered, pulling the boy as close as he could to himself despite the large bump between them. He ran his hand over the back of Shoto's hair, the teenager burying his nose over Shouta's scent gland. "My pup."

x

Rei had a bubbling nervousness and anxiety within her as she sat in the conference room. Enji stayed on the opposite end from her near Toshinori and Tsukauchi along with Midnight staying towards the middle of the room alongside Nezu. Hawks and Hizashi stayed on either side of her as they swapped over the information for probably the fifth time since she had arrived.

She kept replaying the video of Shouta's inital abduction. Something was off about the video. In the file, it also including nearby cameras from other stores in the area. Shouta never left that alleyway alongside Shigaraki. He could of been warped away but it could of been just as easy to warp him away in front of everyone instead of risking someone seeing a knife and trying to intervene. Even the warping theory felt off to her. Shigaraki made it clear that he was concerned with keeping the pups alive. Warping him away could put him at risk since it was technically quirk related activity happening over him. It seemed like the most plausible explanation to why Shouta hadn't been seen leaving the alleyway. It wasn't a very large alley and the building that was next to it was being renovated for a new apartment complex soon so it was closed off to the public.

Her eyes widened as she paused the video of them going around into the alley. It was a small glimpse but he could see Shigaraki's arm paused and a black cloth in his hand. _They blindfolded him. Why blindfold him if you are going to warp him away? _

"Hey, guys... I think I found something." She called out, gaining the attention of the rest of the room. It only took a moment for the other pro heroes and detective to gather around her chair.

"What is it, Rei?" Toshinori questioned.

Rei hummed. "So we've been thinking that the villain, Kurogiri, you said his name was... possibly warped Shouta away as soon as they got in the alleyway." She paused for a moment, pointing to the object in Shigaraki's hand. "Look at what's in Shigaraki's hand."

Toshinori allowed his face to break out into a grin. "That's a blindfold."

"Okay, he got blindfolded, why does that have to do with this?" Enji questioned.

Rei turned to face him, choking down the knot in her throat. Hizashi's hand slid onto her knee and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Think about it Enji. If he got warped away, why blindfold him? It wouldn't make sense to blindfold him if you are going to warp him to the place he is going to be held."

Hawks' mouth dropped open before splitting into a smile of his own. "You smart, smart woman. We couldn't find Eraserhead on any of the cameras or any sign of him cause he never left the alleyway." The Winged hero stated. Rei felt her face flush as Hawks patted her on the back.

"There is an apartment complex there under renovation. They could of taken him in there before transporting him somewhere else." Tsukauchi stated, leaning forward with his hand braced on the table. "Moving him with his description sent to every police precinct and hero agency is going to be hard. They could still be hiding out there. I'll get some undercover officers to survey the area and see if they find anything. If they do, we'll move in." He stopped once more, looking down at Rei with a large smile on his face. "I think you just found the missing puzzle piece of this case."

x

Bakugou had an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach as he walked out of his dorm room the next morning. It wasn't often that he got this feeling but when he did, shit usually went down. He trudged his way towards the common room, ignoring everyone per usual as he made his way into the kitchen to grab some breakfast.

He gathered up what he wanted, turning back to the bar and placing it down. The blonde looked up, peering around the room that was now bursting with life. He had yet to see signs of Todoroki but he shrugged it off. Sometimes he went out for a morning run with Midoriya and showed back up with twenty minutes to spare before they had to be leaving for the classroom.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, having not checked it since he had gone to bed the night before. Eating on the apple in his hand, he unlocked it and frowned seeing Todoroki's name on the screen with a message from the middle of the night. Todoroki usually never stayed up late.

_IcyHot_  
_I'm sorry, Katsuki. Please forgive me. I had no choice. Please tell my mom I love her and I'm sorry. I don't know what is going to happen but I needed to do this. I don't have much time but I got a call last night. It wasn't Shouta. _  
_2:34AM_

"What the fuck?" He questioned, his voice raising slightly. This caught the attention of some of his classmates who were nearby. It most of been the tone of his voice cause normally, they ignored him knowing his normal persona.

"Kaachan?" Midoriya muttered, the worry clear in his voice.

Bakugou turned to face is classmates, a glare leveled out. "Has anyone seen Shoto this morning?"

The others looked to each other before answering him back in a chorus of no's. He let out a string of curses as he marched out of the common room and went straight for the elevator. Midoriya and Shinsou followed closely behind him along with Kirishima as he stared at the numbers on the elevator door. It took a moment for it to ding, signifying that it had arrived. He rushed it, pushing the button to Todoroki's floor as the others flooded in behind him.

"Bakugou, what's going on?" Kirishima questioned as the elevator door closed.

Bakugou scoffed. "I don't know. Shoto sent a cryptic message during the night. I think something is wrong." He replied. Kirishima nodded.

"What did he say?" Shinsou questioned next.

"That he had no choice. That he had to do whatever."

The elevator door opened once more and the four rushed out, heading straight for Todoroki's room. Bakugou stopped once he noticed that Todoroki's door was left slightly cracked open. Like Todoroki had tried to shut the door quietly but the lock didn't stay shut. The Omega was notrious for making sure his room was shut. His room was his safe place that he barely allowed people into. The only three, aside from his mother and Aizawa now, had been himself, Midoriya, and Shinsou.

He pushed the door open and walked in but stopped short, seeing the chaotic look in the room. Todoroki kept his room spotless with the exception of his desk that was usually covered in school work and books. His dresser drawers were open and clothes were missing. His closest was also opened and empty hangers of the Omega's favorite sweaters and shirts were missing.

The Alpha walked further into the room, checking for anymore missing items. He was quick to note that Todoroki's phone charger was missing but his laptop remained. With the looks of the room, Todoroki had been in a hurry. The top drawer of the desk also remained open. He knew that the Omega kept family pictures in that drawer, some from his childhood and others that he had taken since he got to U.A. He knew at least a few of them had Aizawa and Todoroki together in them.

"What the fuck did you do, Shoto?" Bakugou muttered.

x

After the discovery of Todoroki being missing, the four reported straight to the teacher's lounge where they knew their interium homeroom teacher Midnight was along with the rest of the teachers who were working on the rescue operations. When they arrived, Midnight, Rei or in this case Frostbite, All Might, and Present Mic were in the room.

Rei smiled at them but her smile dropped within seconds when she saw the grim looks plastered on each of their faces. "What happened?"

Midoriya took charge, giving Bakugou a knowing look, "We think that Todoroki might of been contacted by the League of Villains... and left the school."

x

It had been three weeks since he had left the school. Dabi had been right when he said that he was most likely going to be staying in Tomura's room. Him and Shouta practically clung to each other with every waking moment. It didn't take Shoto very long to see the overprotective and mother hen nature radiating off of Dabi as the villain took care of Shouta.

Shouta's condition was gradually getting worse. The Omega could barely get out of bed on his own and whenever he finally did, he would let out small whimpers of pain with every step. His stomach had also grown even bigger, scaring Shoto as he noticed the very notable changes just overnight. Dabi had told him that he was under the influnence of a quirk that sped up the process of pregnancy under Shigaraki's orders.

It also didn't take him long to notice the bond mark settled on Shouta's neck. The gland completely swollen and almost bruised looking. Sometimes even oozing a clear substance from where the bitemarks still resided. The bite hadn't gone away like a normal bondmark would. The other League members didn't have to tell him who did it, it was Shigaraki. He knew that in his gut.

The villains had been oddly kind to him since his arrival. He also noticed how much they took care of Shouta whenever he needed something. The Omega had fallen with a fever a few days prior. It seemed like the only three that would really go near Shouta had been Shigaraki, Dabi, and Toga. Occasionally Kurogiri came into the room but the warp villain never said a word and left after a few moments of just staring at Shouta.

He thought of his mother ever since he had walked away. Her mental health had been fragile for so many years, he just hoped that this wouldn't break her. She was so strong and a new pro hero.

He had left clues behind and the message he had sent to Katsuki about his whereabouts. He barely had time to leave them before the time went out. He couldn't chance the League moving. It worked in their favor if Shouta remained close to U.A. He knew Katsuki would notifiy his mother and the teachers immediately of his disappearance with the message he sent him. He had kept it as cryptic as possible just in case if one of the villains decided to try and use his phone. He hadn't seen the device since he handed it over to Dabi.

Despite being a hero in training, he had been given free range of the hideout. The only difference to him compared to the others, he had no idea how to get out of this place. The door they had came through blinded in perfectly with the wall and he wasn't sure how to open it from the inside. It seemed like a one way door. There was no handle or indication on how he could open it. A foolish part of him believed that he would be able to somehow grab Shouta and escape the building before the villains realized it. The fatal flaw to that thought was Dabi. Dabi was practically glued to Shouta every moment of the day. Only when Shouta finally fell asleep, Dabi would leave to go do something. There was something so familiar about Dabi that he couldn't place and it terrified him even more.

In one of the few moments away from the villains, Shouta had told him what he had overheard the day before Shoto had arrived. Shouta's memories were gone. That was confirmed at least. According to his words, Shouta had been bonded with Tomura for whatever quirk they used on him for his pups. It almost seemed like they expected Shoto to join them since they had Shouta. He would play along. For now. It was only a matter of time before the heroes found them.

Shouta let out a blood curdling scream as he clutched at his stomach. Shoto felt his heart start to race as he ran forward and dropped to his knees next to Shouta, who had one hand braced against the wall. "Dad? What's wrong?"

Shouta was breathing heavily, the air coming out in pants as he leaned his forehead against the wall. "I don't know but something's wrong." He replied through the shakiness. The elder Omega wasn't wearing pants but was wearing one of Magne's shirts over his stomach.

Shoto moved his eyes up and down his adoptive father's body, looking for anything. He paused as he saw the mixture of a clear liquid and blood on the ground. "Dad..." He stood up. His eyes widened as he reached forward in attempt to help Shouta back to the bed.

The black haired Omega's knees buckled underneath him and he went crashing to the floor. The only thing keeping him up was the teenager clinging to him. "God, it hurts." Shouta hissed, his eyes squeezed shut.

Shoto let out a small gasp as blood started to pool underneath Shouta. Only one thing came to mind as he screamed out, "DABI! HIMIKO!"

x

The last three weeks had been absolute torture for Rei. What she felt in that moment only compared to when she discovered her eldest child's death. Touya. Her beautiful Touya. According to Fuyumi, it had been a quirk related accident sometime after she had entered the hospital. Her daughter didn't want to tell her in fear of another mental breakdown. She had barely managed to cling to reality then and now it felt like it was happening all over again.

Shoto was missing, presumed to have gone to the League. They had no concrete evidence that he did go to the League but with the message from him left on Bakugou's phone and the call supposedly coming from Shouta's phone. It had been the only information they had to him. Rei was the first to admit that her son would of gone willingly. Bonds between parents, even adoptive parents, were strong more so during pregnancy. She had seen just how effected Shoto had been when Shouta had been kidnapped. Her son would have done anything to make sure he was okay. It was almost comforting to know that Shoto might actually be used against Shouta but that would mean they would keep him alive. It also didn't make sense into why they would contact Shoto.

Tsukauchi had traced Shoto's phone and the gps had shut off about fifteen minutes away from U.A. Hawks had been the first to notice the location. The same location being where Shouta was last seen on a security camera. Looking at U.A. security cameras, he had went over the school barrier with his ice quirk with a bag over his shoulder. It didn't look like he planned to come back.

"We have to move quickly." Hawks stated. "I need you all with me on this. It's not just Shouta anymore. It's Todoroki. Rei, you'll stay by me. Endeavor and Present Mic will enter through the side door here in the alleyway. Me and Rei will go through the other entrance. We have to make this quick. Even if it's not silent. We have to move in now before they decide to move them both." He explained.

The room filled in agreement. "All Might. I want you there." Endeavor stated, catching everyone by surprise.

"What? I'm retired, I can't do hero work." Toshinori sputtered.

Endeavor nodded. "Just don't get in our way. If they really did do something to Shouta's memories. You are in a relationship with him. He might be more trustworthy of you. Mic will be busy working with me. They will probably warp out of there quickly but our only concern is finding Shouta and Shoto. Hawks' quirk will come in handy there."

"So, Rei is sticking with Hawks because she's new and he's going to be searching for them." Midnight confirmed.

"Yes, the police will remain outside surrounding the building as well as others going in with you aside from Hawks and Rei. We want those two to remain in the shadows. Both are small and have a non-threatening scent." Tsukauchi added. "We move now."

With that, rescue operations were underway.

x

x(Graphic descriptions of blood and pregnancy complications ahead)x

It felt like a matter of seconds before the door was being thrown open revealing both Dabi and Toga. Dabi was the first to move out of the two, getting to Shouta's other side within seconds of his appearance. Dabi looked him over for a second before hauling the elder Omega up and hurrying towards the bed.

Shouta let out a gasp of pain as his back hit the bed. Dabi moved quickly as he pushed Shouta's legs up and part. "I'm sorry, Shouta but I have to do this." He muttered as he grabbed ahold of Shouta's undergarments and pulled them down his legs. Blood caked his thighs and poured out of his newlyformed birth canal. "Fuck." He looked up, turning his gaze to Toga. "Go get Kurogiri. Now."

Toga didn't hestitate as she shot out of the room and started down the hall, yelling out Kurogiri's name.

Dabi turned his attention back to Shouta, who was still letting out loud whimpers of pain every few seconds. Shoto was completely frozen next to them, staring in shock at them. The villain peered at him for a moment, "Go grab me some towels and warm water." He instructed, his voice softer than usual. Shoto still didn't move. "Shoto! Now! We have to move quickly." That seemed to snap Shoto out of whatever his mind was stuck in as he turned on his heel and went straight into the bathroom.

The villain pulled away from the bed, slipping off his jacket and throwing it to the side. "I'm sorry, Shouta but this is going to be uncomfortable." He muttered as he leaned back down onto his heels and reached forward. During the past month, he had read up on Omega pregnancies and how to assist if it came down to it. In that moment, he was glad that he had. He took in a deep breath as he felt his fingers slide into Shouta. Shouta let out a small distressed sound but didn't speak to him. He completely froze.

Shoto came back into the room a moment later with a bowl of water and towels toward over his arms. Toga followed not to far behind alongside Kurogiri. "Dabi, what's wrong?" Toga noticed immediately.

"We can't warp him to a hospital." Dabi whispered.

"What?" Toga questioned.

Dabi leaned his head against the mattress, refusing to move his hand as he managed to take pressure off of the pressed cord. "The pup is footling breech and I can feel the umilical cord."

Shoto almost dropped the bowl that he had in his hands as his eyes landed on the panting Omega. "What does that mean?"

Dabi looked up to him and sighed. "It means we have to get these pups out as soon as possible or they will die or all three of them will." He paused as he looked back to Shouta.

Shouta's eyes were locked on him through the pained expression on his face. "Dabi, you have to save these pups. You can't let them die." Shouta stated, grunting through the pain. "Promise me that you will do everything to save them."

Dabi bit his scarred lip but didn't reply. He didn't know how to. Tears sprang to Shouta's eyes as he let out another loud scream as a contraction ripped through his body.

"DABI! ANSWER ME!" Shouta screamed. "Do whatever you have too! Do not let my pups die."

Dabi nodded. "I promise." He paused, looking back over to Toga. "We are going to have to do this but none of us are going to like this."

Shoto finally placed the bowl down next to Dabi's legs, setting the towels next to Shouta. "What can I do?"

Dabi sighed, trying to process everything that he possibly could. "I need you to stay by him.. because the baby is crushing the cord... they are losing oxygen fast. We have to do a c-section." He stopped once more, cursing quietly. "Toga, go grab the smallest knife you have. Preferably one you haven't stabbed someone with. Kurogiri, go grab some alcohol. Whiskey would probably be the best." The villain now turned his gaze to Shoto. The teen shaking as he allowed Shouta to hold onto his hand. "Shoto, very carefully use your ice on his stomach. We have no pain medication. We didn't have the chance to go get it yet. So we are going to try and numb his stomach the best we can."

Shoto looked horrified as he looked between Shouta's swollen stomach and Dabi. "You can't be serious?! We can't cut him open! Not here! He needs a hospital."

Dabi leveled a look at him. "Shoto, there is no time to move him. We are wasting time just talking. Now do it or these pups are going to die."

Shoto gulped but nodded. Reaching out with his right hand, he gently placed it on the curve of his adoptive father's stomach and released his powers slowly over the skin. Shouta continued to let out whimpers of pain, biting his lip till it bled to keep himself from screaming out. "I'm so sorry, dad..." Shoto whispered, tears spilling over the rim of his eyes as he stared straight at the man. "Please hang on."

Toga ran back into the room, a knife and a bottle of whiskey in hand. "Dabi! The heroes are here. Kurogiri went to help the others escape. He'll be back in a moment." She exclaimed as she placed the items on the bed.

Dabi nodded. "You go, I'll remain here. If the heroes are here, one of them might know what to do."

Toga shook her head, only taking a moment to decide what she wanted to do. "You said so yourself that these pups need to come out. Shouta-san had been so nice to me. Didn't treat me like I was some monster because I liked blood. I want to help. He's one of us..."

Dabi nodded. "You sure?" Which the girl was quick to reply with a yes.

Toga turned her attention to Shouta's face before she looked at his neck. "Oh my god... his neck."

Dabi craned his neck to see blood pouring out of Shouta's bond gland, a small pool now on the bed. "God... fuck. Toga, in the top drawer is a needle full of bond breaking medication. Inject that straight into the bond gland. That's what probably started this shit. Do it now." He instructed.

Toga did as she was told, getting up and going to the nightstand. She pulled out the small needle and uncapped it. She stuck the point into the gland, bringing a hiss from Shouta as she injected the serum into him. "Shush, it will be over soon."

x(end of that part, another part is coming soon)x

x

The heroes had moved in. Hawks and Rei were the last to move in, going through the opposite enterance that one of Tsukauchi's detectives had found while scoping out the place. Endeavor and Mic were at the front alongside at least two dozen police officers, already barging through the door in the alleyway. It had been smart. It was really hard to notice. It had taken days for the cops to find it because it was so concealed.

Hawks and Rei moved as quietly as possible. Rei had a bad feeling radiating over her as they moved through the back of the hideout. She could hear the fighting erupting before it had gone quiet not long after. "The warp villain?" She muttered.

"Probably. This place is pretty small." Hawks replied, staying just as quiet. His feathers flew around them, moving throughout the hideout.

A high pitch scream rang out near them causing both of them to look at each other. "That was Shouta." Rei stated. Before she knew it, her legs were carrying her in the direction the screams were coming from. Hawks fell in behind her.

She rounded the corner and stopped at the open door as cries filled her ears. Her heart pounded against her chest as she looked in. Shoto was standing beside the bed and three villains also were in the room. The one with the patchwork face had to be Dabi and the girl was Himiko Toga. The mist villain had to be Kurogiri. The four them surrounded a bed which she could easily spot naked legs between them.

"Shouta... Shoto..." She murmured.

Hawks pushed past her, rushing over. "Hold on!" He exclaimed, already assessing the scene ahead of him. "You have to be careful. What's going on?" The hero didn't seem to care that he was conversing with villains.

"We aren't sure but he's bleeding a lot. His pup is footling breech and I have my finger keeping pressure off of the cord but every time his womb contracts, I can feel it trying to squeeze it." Dabi stated, looking up to Hawks.

_Their focus is only on Shouta. All of them. They are... helping him. _

Rei jumped into action, moving forward and getting next to Toga. Her eyes landed on her son for a moment. The relief feeling her that he looked completely unharmed other than the obvious tear tracks on his face. She took in a deep breath as she pulled the end of her sleeves off of her fingers and yanked her sleeves up.

"We can't turn the baby without possibly injuring it or their sibling." Rei stated. She had given birth four seperate times on her own, she had done extensive research into pregnancies and their complications. "The blood could be from a placental abruption. I'm concerned about the cord. How long as he been like this?"

"Ten minutes at most. Right before the heroes showed up." Toga replied, her hand shaking with the blade in hand. Rei could smell the stench of alcohol in the air.

_They most of done their research too. He needs a c-section immediately. _

Shouta's stomach was completely soaked in the whiskey. Dabi's coat was thrown over Shouta's legs and private area to block it from view of the others. Dabi's face was concealed underneath but she could see the scars peeking out. Rei took a moment to look over to Shouta. His eyes were completely glossed over and he appeared to be completely out of it.

"He's lost a lot of blood. He's going to need a transfusion." Hawks stated, having leaned over and look underneath the coat. He growled as he looked back up to Shouta. "He'll bleed out before than."

Shoto finally looked up to them. "I could give him my blood. Toga's quirk needs blood for her to use it. I could use that and connect myself directly to him. It could buy us time." He stated, his voice wavering but sincere.

Hawks hummed, pulling off his gloves and jacket and tossing them to the side. He grabbed the open bottle of whiskey off of the floor and dumped it onto his hands. Flicking them to get the excess liquid off. "Do it. Toga give me the blade. We need to start or the pups are goners." Toga nodded, passing the knife to him before going through the door that was next to the bed that was connected to her room. A moment later she came back with a tubble and smaller version of her normal weapon. "Frostbite, as I go... I need you to use your ice powers to continually numb his skin. I'm guessing you guys didn't plan for this so he has no meds in his system." Which Dabi gave a confirmation too.

Toga hummed slightly as she rounded the bed. Shoto held out his free arm which the villain slid the small needle into his vein and connected the other end to Shouta's vein. Within seconds the blood was moving.

"He is going to need something to snack on or he will pass out." Rei said. Kurogiri was the one to move, warping out of the room and was back within a moment with a couple of cookies.

x(graphic descriptions of a c-section ahead)x

Hawks looked down at Shouta's stomach. "I'm sorry for this, Shouta." He whispered. Rei had her hands ready, placing her hands on either side of Shouta's stomach, gradually using her power at a slow rate. The Winged Hero placed the blade on the side of Shouta's stomach away from him. Shouta screamed out, his voice going into a silent yell as the blade sliced through the top layer of Shouta's stomach. Blood poured out over the cut, running down the swollen area.

Hawks moved as quickly as possible, cutting the layers of flesh as Rei continued to attempt to numb the area. Shouta's voice returned. His screams filling the room. "Toga, get that water ready for the pups. Is there something to wrap them in?" He questioned as he continued to work, his concentration still on the cut flesh in front of him.

He dropped the blade onto the mattress as he got through the layer to Shouta's womb, revealing the first pup. The Winged Hero reached forward, pulling Shouta's skin further away from each other. Shouta whimpered this time, his voice almost completely gone. Hawks refused to look away from Shouta's body as he dug his hands into the bloody mess, pulling out the first pup. "Dabi, you can pull your hand out now."

Once he got the all clear, the villain pulled his hand out as the first pup. A girl. Was brought into the world. Hawks untangled the cord. "We need to clip the cord off." Rei stated.

Toga rushed around the room, picking up a few hair clips off of the nightstand. "This is all we have." She whispered, handing them over. Rei nodded, taking them from her and placing one on the cord of the first baby. With the cord clamped, Hawks grabbed the knife he had used and cut the cord. Dabi reached over, taking the baby from the hero as Hawks turned back to Shouta.

The villain quickly used the bowl of water and one of the towels to wipe the baby clean of the blood and fluid. "She's not crying."

Rei pulled completely away from Shouta, moving around the bed until she was kneeling next to Dabi and the pup. She hummed slightly, spotting one of the tubs that Toga brought into the room but didn't use. She reached over and grabbed it. The Beta turned back to the pup, opening her mouth slightly and putting the tub into her mouth. Rei placed the other end of the tub into her mouth and sucked in. She cut off right before the mixture reached her mouth and pulled the tube from the pup's mouth. A second later the pup started crying.

She was quick the wrap her up into the towel as Hawks pulled out the other pup. A boy. And handed him off to Dabi. Dabi repeated the same thing he had done before with the girl pup. The boy was crying loudly as the villain was careful to clean him off before wrapping him up like Rei had done with the girl.

"Shoto, hand me those other towels. We need to pack him and get him to a hospital immediately." Hawks instructed. The teenager nodded, pulling his hand free from Shouta's and reaching for the towels that his mother held up. He grabbed them and quickly handed them over to Hawks who quickly stuff one inside of Shouta's stomach in attempt to stop the bleeding.

x(end of scene)x

"You guys could of left him here but you didn't." Rei stated, looking over to Dabi.

Dabi hummed softly, staring at the little boy in his arms. "I couldn't. Even if I wanted too." He muttered, finally looking up and over to the woman.

Rei's eyes widened as she stared straight into the blue eyes of the villain. "Touya?" Despite his face being covered in scars, she could never forget what her boy had looked like. How much fire had been in his eyes. Kneeling beside her was Touya. Her dead son.

Dabi just smiled. "Hi, mom." He whispered.

"Kurogiri, you have to warp us to the nearest hospital." Hawks exclaimed, using his hands to hold Shouta's stomach closed. Footsteps rang out from the hallway and Hizashi, Endeavor, and Toshinori's voices rang out, calling for them.

Kurogiri nodded. "Take care of him." The warp villain finally said, a warp gate appearing next to them. "Dabi, Toga, we need to go." Another warp gate appeared next to him.

Dabi looked at his mother for a moment. "I'm sorry that you had to find out this way." He whispered as he handed her the baby boy. Rei was completely silent, her mouth dropped open as Dabi got up and disappeared into the warp gate next to Toga before all three villains disappeared.

The two babies cried in Rei's arms as she attempted to calm them, finally snapping out of her shock to care for them. "Shoto, how is Shouta?" She questioned.

"Awake." Shoto replied. She nodded.

At that moment, the other three came crashing into the room. Hizashi and Toshinori's gazes falling on Shouta. "We have to go." Hawks snapped. Hizashi and Endeavor were the first to move forward. Hizashi grabbed Shouta's ankles and legs while Endeavor grabbed his upper body. Carefully the two hoisted him up with Hawks still applying pressure to his abdomen. The warp gate was still open behind Hawks and carefully along with Shoto, they went through the gate.

"C'mon, Toshinori." Rei stated, getting up with the twins in her arms. Toshinori nodded, following beside her as they went through the gate as well. The gate closing behind them as they were now in a hospital.

"I need a doctor! Now!" Endeavor hollered.

Doctors and nurses swarmed around them. Shouta was placed on a portable bed, the makeshift IV line now being pulled away from both Shouta and Shoto. Shoto was given a piece of gauze which he put over the site of the needle. Hawks pulled away as a doctor took over for him and the Omega was swept away from them and towards the nearby operating room.

A couple of nurses came up to Rei and lead her to the nearby nursery. It seemed like Kurogiri had warped them straight to the maturnity ward. The babies were quickly taken and gone for their own tests. When Rei emerged from the nursery, knowing the pups were in good hands. She walked up to Hawks and threw her arms around him. "Thank you so much." She whispered.

He smiled at her as she pulled away. "Now, we have to wait."

"He'll pull through this. He went through the USJ and lived. He'll survive this." Hizashi stated, his arm over Shoto's shoulder, bringing the teenager close to him.

Rei took in a deep breath, running over to her son and pulling him to her. "Don't ever scare me like that again." She whispered.

"I'm sorry, mom." Shoto muttered.


End file.
